The Powers That Be: EJourney
by Dragon Kaiju Prince
Summary: Lord Zedd and Emperor Gruumm have reformed the United Alliance of Evil when they have ressurrected nearly every evil villain and monster the Rangers have fought and have stolen much of the Morphing Grid's Power. It is up to the now Power-less Rangers and their new ally, Eric, to regain their lost Ranger Powers, prevent the revival of Dark Specter and stop the UAE once and for all!
1. Return of Evil

_Okay, everyone, this is an idea I had for a Power Rangers fan fic that I've had for a long time and really wanted to write. This story acts as a sequel for another story I'm currently writing but hopefully new readers will be able to understand once going on, I hope you enjoy it._

The Powers that Be: Prologue

In the year 2026, technology had advanced a great deal and extraterrestrial beings began to colonize on Earth's surface, living peacefully side by side with its human inhabitants…well…most of the time anyway…Unfortunately with the flow of commerce between Earth and other worlds, criminal activity had also increased. To counter this, the Earth's armed forces founded Space Patrol Delta was founded to counter such threats. SPD was in itself a powerful military and police force that utilized the Universal Morphing Grid's powers to strengthen their forces.

The past year had been very stressful for SPD, the evil alien Emperor Gruumm and his Troobian Empire had lead massive invasions against other worlds, conquering them and plundering them of their resources then destroying them whenever they proved no longer useful. Gruumm had finally set his eyes on Planet Earth, as it was here where Gruumm's archenemy, anthropomorphic dog Anubis "Doggie" Krueger, was stationed as commander over SPD. Gruumm assaulted Earth, rallying the worst alien criminals and mercenaries to his aid to attack SPD and to plunder Earth's resources, but in the end Gruumm and his forces, along with many other non-associating criminals, were defeated and arrested by Kruger and his personal team, the B-Squad.

But something was about to happen that would change not only Earth, but the cosmos as a whole. In the skies above New Tech City, where SPD's main headquarters were situated, a massive vortex appeared in the skies above the city's main prison. It was a wormhole through the space/time continuum and something descended from it. An immensely evil presence had appeared in the city. A being composed of strong, red muscular tissue held together by a silver exoskeleton and tubes. His brain was visible at the crown of a horrid mask composed of a silver mouth plate and red visor. In his hands he held a long silver staff with a letter Z mounted at its top. This was none other than the malevolent Lord Zedd and after traveling through time and space he was ready to put the next step in

The evil overlord glanced at his surroundings, "Hmm…so this is what Angel Grove will be like in twenty years…yuck…the air is too clean and there's not a sign of evil anywhere. It's time I changed that!" Zedd casually strolled up to the prison gates. Security officers quickly arrived, but when they got a good look at their intruder fear struck them. Zedd glared at them, "Fools, I'm the Galactic Overlord of Evil, I have fought the Power Rangers over many lifetimes, do you really think I'm going to surrender to nobodies like you?" Zedd pointed the tip of his staff at the security guards and a stream of electricity poured out from the staff and blasted the security guards. Zedd laughed evilly at how easily he was proceeding.

As he passed through the halls Zedd noticed many of the alien criminals incarcerated in cells. "Hmm…these fools could provide some distraction," the overlord of evil thought to himself and raised his staff again and blasted each cell as he passed by. "I have set you all free, now go and spread evil and chaos throughout the city!" Zedd commanded. The criminals did not need to be told twice and scurried towards the exits. Finally Zedd came upon the two cells that he was looking for. In one cell held an equally evil-looking alien, he had a demonic skull-like face with two broken horns sprouting from each side of his head and had glowing red eyes. It was difficult to tell if he was actually made of bone or if it was his actual flesh. This was the leader of the Troobian Empire, Emperor Gruumm!

In the other cell sat a more unusual-looking alien. He had a bat-like face and a third eye on his forehead, encased in a cylindrical-shaped glass dome with a liquid artificial environment functioning within it as he could not survive in Earth's environment. He wore a long black cape and red and black spandex clothing. This was the alien mercenary Broodwing.

"Greetings Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing. I, Lord Zedd, would like to strike and offer with you in exchange for your freedom!" Zedd announced.

Broodwing quickly sprung to his feet, "Well it's about time, get me out of here!" Broodwing screeched eagerly.

Gruumm had a quite different attitude, turning his head away from the overlord, "Humph, the Emperor of the Troobian Empire does not need the assistance of some petty tyrant, such matters are beneath me!"

Zedd gripped his staff tightly, angered by Gruumm's response. "Be careful how you speak to me, fool! Emperor or not, you should not underestimate my power! Now I would advise you to reconsider my proposition, especially since it involves the conquest of Earth and the destruction of the Power Rangers!" Zedd growled, restraining his anger.

At this the Emperor glanced at Lord Zedd, raising an eyebrow in slight interest. From the cell next door Broodwing piped in, "Even better, I'm on board if you would just let me out!"

"Hmm…well…since you put it that way…I suppose if you have a plan for domination of the world and ridding it of those colored brats, it wouldn't hurt to lend you my aid," Gruumm said calmly, belying his true emotions. Deep down skeleton-like warlord was eager for revenge.

"That's more like it, now, stand back and I will release you," Zedd commanded. Both Broodwing and Gruumm complied. Zedd again pointed the tip of his staff at the two cells and unleashed another powerful magic blast, destroying the bars of the cells. Gruumm and Broodwing emerged from the smoke of the ruined cells. Suddenly the ground shook. Zedd growled in slight irritation, "What under the moon was that?"

Broodwing clasped his hands together, "Hmm…it seems the other prisoners have found the giant robots that were stored beneath the prison."

Gruumm stamped his foot in anger, "Never mind that, I need to get my staff and cycle back, lead me to the armory and I will join you. Zedd grumbled but agreed and the trio of villains headed to the armory and retrieved Gruumm's own staff, a green and black scepter with a crystal at its top.

Gruumm then found his motorcycle, a rusty green bike with laser cannons equipped to it. "This piece of junk is your bike?" Zedd snarled in disgust.

"It may not be the most attractive vehicle, but like myself it is powerful, now move out of the way as I clear a path!" Gruumm boarded his cycle and fired the lasers on his bike at a nearby wall, creating a hole. Gruumm laughed maniacally and zoomed towards the exit.

Broodwing turned to Lord Zedd, "I guess it's time for us to fly," the bat spread his arms and his cape transformed into a pair of leathery wings and he flew after Gruumm.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I hold the keys to our escape! Wait for me!" Lord Zedd shouted as he ran to catch up with them.

"Sir, we have an emergency!" At the SPD Delta Command Base, alarms blared alerting its staff of the chaos that was emerging. At the base's main terminal was one of its senior staffs, Katherine "Kat" Manx. She appeared to be a beautiful young woman, but her feline ears and teeth betrayed her extraterrestrial identity.

"What's the status of the wormhole?" A gruff male voice asked. It was the Supreme Commander of SPD, Anubis Krueger himself. Like Kat he too was an extraterrestrial, he had the head of a canine, covered in blue fur. He wore a black and blue police uniform. On his belt was a scabbard that held his personal weapon, the Shadow Saber.

Kat glanced at her commander and replied, "The wormhole appears to be stabilizing, but I'm afraid another emergency has arisen. There is a commotion at the New Tech City prison, security there has been trounced and many of the prisoners have escaped and are now invading the city.

Krueger growled, "We spent all year rounding up those criminals and all of a sudden this wormhole appears and they begin to escape! Kat, summon the B-Squad, we're going to have to take the fight to them!"

Gruumm stood outside the prison, standing beside a hole Gruumm had created in the wall with his weapons. Moments later Lord Zedd himself came jogging out the same hole, panting all the way. "Blast it…I need to…really get back…into shape…" the overlord panted. The ground once again quaked, gaining Zedd's attention to what Gruumm was looking at. Several giant robots stomped throughout the city.

One giant robot had a triangle-shaped body, blade arms and a shark-like head and was piloted by a vine-like alien criminal, a second was a tank with two large spears at its sides and powered by an enormous turbine and was piloted by the alien criminal Green Eyes, a third was orange and yellow and resembled a toy robot and was piloted by Token, a gray alien with large black eyes, the fourth giant robot was black and gray in color and had a pair of large bat-like ears and fought like a ninja and was piloted by the hairy, purple alien named Wootox, the fifth was orange in color and had drills for fingers and a nose, it was piloted by the green and purple plant-like alien criminal , the sixth was a giant gladiator that wielded a spear in its right hand and a round shield in its left and was piloted by Praxis, an alien that was blue in color and had a star-shaped head, the seventh giant robot was called Marato and it resembled a giant dresser and was piloted by a female alien with spotted eyes, a tiny green alien criminal named Invador piloted a black and white robot with a visor and bulky body and the last was a silver and the last giant robot was a gold angel-like machine that wielded a spear and was piloted by Entangi, an alien criminal made out of poisonous gas.

"Well, this is quite a sight now isn't it?" Zedd commented

"At least they're putting all my well-paid robots to good use, with them distracting SPD, we can make out escape!" Gruumm growled. After saying that Gruumm and Zedd glanced around them, "Where is that overgrown kite, Broodwing, anyway?" Gruumm asked in annoyance.

"RIGHT HERE!" replied Broodwing's voice from an intercom. Out of the ground burst a giant orange drill on tank treads. When it settled into place a ramp opened up on it side, leading to a door inside the drill. "GET IN, QUICKLY!" Broodwing's voice shouted from a speaker inside the drill. Gruumm drove his bike inside with Lord Zedd not far behind. The two of them met Broodwing in the cockpit. "So tell us, oh mighty Lord Zedd, what's your plan?" Broodwing asked.

"I will use the wormhole I created to send us to another point in time." Lord Zedd replied, pointing at the wormhole.

"Time travel never sat well with me," Gruumm commented.

"Well this time I have a plan, just enter the wormhole and we'll be on our way," Zedd commanded.

"As you wish," Broodwing piloted his drill machine into the wormhole. Not far behind several more giant robots that had just arrived followed them into the wormhole as well.

Not long afterward SPD had begun its operation, summoning five giant-sized police vehicles, the Delta Zords, which then combined together to form the Delta Squad Megazord, a giant robot that resembled a robotic police officer. The Delta Base itself also armed itself for battle; several large turrets on its sides began firing massive laser blasts at the robots. The combined might of the Delta Squad Megazord and the Delta Base was able to destroy the giant robots and the B-Squad was able to capture the criminals piloting them, containing them inside cards.

"Sir, we've successfully captured the criminals attacking the city!" Sky Tate, the Red Ranger of B-Squad, reported.

"Well done, Rangers, but that was not all of the criminals that escaped from the prison," Kat explained the situation to the Rangers.

"Not to mention that two of the criminals that escaped were Broodwing and Gruumm, if they are on the loose once again we could have a serious problem on our hands, hopefully we'll be able to capture them before they amass their former strength."

_Meanwhile in the Year 2005_

"Chan, you're always the one to crash the party!" Drago said, almost welcoming Jackie Chan's arrival. The museum transformed into a warzone, the American Dragon Team joined forces with Section 13 to battle the Hunts Clan while all three forces dealt with Drago and his posse. Amidst the turmoil no one noticed the ghostly claw reaching out from the shrine where the Dino Gems had originally been placed. The spiritual appendage pulled its host from the rock, a ghostly creature without shape or mass that drifted away unseen. Just as the spirit floated past Eric, the young dragon felt a chill in the air, and it was like the chill one gets from a sudden breeze or from the air conditioner, this was different, he felt it in his soul. Eric glanced around him trying to discern the source. Just as quickly as Eric felt the chill was gone, not able to find the source Eric shrugged his shoulders and prepared for the coming brawl.

The spirit made its way over the Pacific Ocean and to an island where the ruins of a laboratory stood. "My base could use some sprucing," Using its psychic powers the spirit restored the building to its former glory and entered. Upon entering the main lab the spirit regained its physical form. The creature was a hybrid of human and dinosaur; it had the head of a predatory dinosaur, scaly skin and clawed hands, but stood upright and wore clothing like a human and it wore a black lab coat. It was none other than Mesogog himself.

The saurian villain's eyes scanned the room and came upon a class container filled with green fluid. Inside the container was a tiny man, garbed in black centipede-themed ninja garb, this was Lothor, the former leader of the Space Ninja Army. "There you are," Mesogog hissed as he picked up the container. He then moved to a machine that stood in the corner of the room. It was a chamber with revolving doors and almost every machine in the room was connected to it. This was the Geno-Randomizer, a device that could collect DNA samples and used them to create monstrous mutations. Mesogog had previously used this machine to create monsters to help him take over the Earth.

Mesogog typed a few keys on a nearby pad which caused the machine's doors to open. He then placed Lothor's container inside the machine and typed a few more keys, the doors closed and the Geno-Randomizer hummed to life. Smoke vented out of the machine to alert its use. After about a minute the machine's doors opened and smoke flooded out of the machine and Lothor, now in full human size stomped angrily out of the machine. The ninja master of the dark arts gritted his teeth and glared at Mesogog. "You…" he growled, clenching his fists.

"Do not be fooled, Lothor, I am not the same Mesogog that shrank you and encased you in that jar, I am a clone," Mesogog announced.

"I don't care how many of you there are, one Mesogog is too many and I plan to make you lizards lounge!" Lothor shouted angrily. He paused a moment when the realization of his words hit him. "Wow…that was very cheesy, who's writing this story?"

"Enough!" Mesogog snarled, "Before you consider destroying me I have a proposition, one that can benefit us both in realizing our goals."

"The other Mesogog said the same thing, how do I know you aren't going to turn against me too?" Lothor asked.

A glint appeared in Mesogog's eye, "Can you really afford to pass up a chance to finally rid the universe of the Power Rangers?" asked Mesogog.

Lothor growled in defeat, Mesogog had him stumped, "Well, you have a point; I can never resist punishing superheroes that wear many colors."

"Then come along." After that a small green wormhole, roughly the size of a pumpkin, appeared behind Mesogog "This invisi-portal should take you to your destination," Mesogog explained, motioning to the wormhole.

"Aren't you coming?" Lothor asked.

"There are some matters that I must attend to first," Mesogog replied.

"You're not coming through the same portal I'm about to enter, that's a bad sign, this better not be a trap or so help me I'll come back and find you and make a new pair of leather boots!" Lothor threatened.

"Duly noted," Lothor then extended his hand towards the portal, which immediately sucked him in and disappeared. Another invisi-portal appeared next to Mesogog. "I better make this quick, I really despise the cold." Mesogog then entered the new invisi-portal. On the other side Mesogog arrived in a cavern of ice. "So, this was Flurious' lair, could use some sprucing up!" The dinosaur-man scanned the floor quickly, hoping to end his search immediately. Nearby he found a horned helmet encrusted in ice, it was the villain Moltor's helmet. "Yes, this is what I was looking for," he hissed as he snatched up the helmet. With his prize in hand he leapt back into the invisi-portal he originally created.

In another location beyond time and space Broodwing marched towards an enormous temple the Temple of Power. Behind him he lead a small battalion of monsters, criminals that he and Lord Zedd had freed from SPD's prison in the year 2025 as well as Time Force's prison in the year 3000. Among this group were among those that served the Troobian Empire, they included a red-skinned alien wearing white space-armor named Valko, who was known for destroying entire worlds. Others from the Troobian Empire was a cobalt-colored alien with spiky hair named Mysticon, as well as Mysticon's assistant, a large green lizard-like alien named Al and a muscular, red-skinned demonic alien named alien named Demondor. Along with them were the four X-Vault prisoners from Time Force's prison: One was a tall spiky mutant, the right half of his body was red while the other half was white, in his right hand he carried a jagged sword while in his left he carried a laser rifle, this was the criminal Vexicon. Another was a tall, brown ogre with a mushroom-shaped head and antennae, it was the criminal Univolt. Another prisoner with them was a fat, hairy creature named Hairball and the last as a gray, insect-like mutant with sharp, needle-like teeth and wielded a sword: Venomark, a deadly mutant whose bite could deliver a potent and painful toxin.

Long ago Zordon and other powerful heroes of good created the Universal Morphing Grid, an enormous network that distributed power, energy and information across the universe and was the very source of power for all morphers used by individuals to become Power Rangers. This place, the Temple of Power, was the wellspring of the Morphing Grid where all dormant and active Ranger powers rested.

"We're here," Broodwing announced, "within this temple lay the dormant powers of the Morphing Grid and on this day that power will be ours!" The small but powerful group of criminals cheered.

From out of the temple streaked two beams of light that landed in front of the group of monsters. The silver light materialized into a fit warrior that wore silver and white spandex armor, this was the Omega Ranger, the guardian of the Temple of Power. The gold beam of light materialized into a knight wearing golden and black armor and wore a red cape, this was the Sentinel Knight. The two warriors stood in defiance of Broodwing and the other criminals. "So, the welcoming committee has arrived," Broodwing snickered sarcastically.

"Yes, and you are certainly most unwelcome to this sacred place, leave at once!" The Sentinel Knight ordered. Broodwing said nothing and pointed his clawed hand at the two warriors and fired an electrical charge at them but the two deflected the blast with their armor. "It looks like we'll have to do this hard way."

"Attack!" The eight criminals charged at the two guardians and the two factions engaged in a martial arts brawl.

Being seasoned warriors the Omega Ranger and Sentinel Knight were able to hold them off. "Omega Ranger, be careful, the only one we should worry about is Venomark, his bite can pierce your armor and infect you, I'll deal with the mutants as my armor is more durable," the Knight suggested

"Good idea," the Omega Ranger slashed his sword at the two brothers then charged at Valko, who parried his strike with his scissor-like gauntlet. Vexicon and Univolt aimed their weapons at the Sentinel Knight and fired but the knight deflected their attacks and charged at them. He delivered a sucker punch to Vexicon, sending the villain reeling and delivered a roundhouse kick to Univolt, gaining a similar result. While this was going on Broodwing opened his bat-like wings and flew up the stairs and into the Temple of Power.

The Omega Ranger delivered a swift barrage of punches against Al and Valko. Not able to withstand the Ranger's attack, the two fainted and their bodies glowed and reverted their bodies into the containment cards they were originally encased in. Just before fainting Valko growled, "It's a good thing I came with a backup plan just in case I'm defeated, take this Ranger," Valko then took out a small device and pressed a red button before he too fell and exploded and reverted back into a containment card. Nearby the Sentinel Knight slashed Univolt with his sword, this was too much for the mutant to handle. When defeated, mutants shrunk down to the size of an action figure for easier containment, this too happened to Univolt.

Venomark leapt on the Sentinel Knight and attempted to bite him, but the mutant's needle-like fangs could not pierce the knight's armor. "Drat! I can't bite you!" The mutant then spotted the Omega Range fighting, "maybe I'll have better luck against him!" Venomark then leapt off the Knight and headed for the Omega Ranger.

"No!" The Sentinel Knight pursued Venomark.

"Hey, focus on what you're doing!" Hairball grunted as he aimed his bazooka at the knight and fired a missile. Just in time the knight saw the bazooka missile and did a back flip kick, sending the missile into Venomark, the mutant was dispatched.

"Hey, boss, I think it's time we upped the stakes against these guys," Demondor growled to Mysticon.

"Good idea, you soften them up for a bit while I summon the robot Broodwing sold me," Mysticon replied as he scurried away. The next moment Demondor received a powerful punch from the Sentinel Knight, defeating him and transforming him into a card.

"Well, it looks like that guy may have the right idea, let's get serious!" Vexicon said removing the tab covering up his mutant DNA, this allowed him to grow to gigantic size as well. The other mutants also removed their tags and grew to giant size. Nearby another giant form appeared. It was an enormous white and gold-colored knight that carried a round shield and spear, basically a re-colored version of the gladiator robot that Praxis piloted when Lord Zedd freed Gruumm and Broodwing from SPD's prison.

"This doesn't look good," the Omega Ranger said.

"It looks like we'll have to even the odds!" The Sentinel Knight said in agreement and with that he transformed into golden light that expanded to giant size, the Knight's light turned into a giant golden sword, the golden sword Excelsior. The sword was controlled by the will of the Sentinel Knight and could fly; it first locked onto the Cannon Gladiator robot and flew at it. The giant robot fired a multitude of lasers at the sword but this did nothing to stop the sword's trajectory. The sword rammed right through the robot, destroying it and defeating its pilot. The sword then flew at Venomark and Hairball, slicing through the two mutants and defeating them, shrinking them down to their action-figure size. When the sword flew at Vexicon the giant mutant parried the sword with his own and deflected the golden sword, causing it to crash into the ground. The giant golden sword transformed into a giant, muscular version of the Sentinel Knight. The knight faced Vexicon just in time to block the mutant's sword attack.

Inside the Temple of Power Broodwing and a group of his foot soldiers, the gray colored robots known as Krybots, scoured the halls. On neatly arranged pedestals sat various crystals, each containing a generation's worth of the Morphing Grid's power, each generation of Power Rangers drew on these crystals to fuel their power. "Yes, this is just what we've been looking for, Krybots, begin excavating!" The Krybots went to work, plucking the crystals off their pedestals and gently placed them in cases brought specifically for this mission. Broodwing could hear the progress of the battle outside and the sounds of explosions the battle caused. "Quickly, we don't have much time, we must collect as much of the Ranger power as we can!"

Vexicon aimed his rifle at the Sentinel Knight and fired a round of laser blasts but the knight was able to collect the blasts in his hands and then hurled the gathered energy back at him and stunning him. The X-Vault prisoner glared down at the Sentinel Knight. Vexicon pointed his rifle at the knight and continually fired his rounds at him but the Knight charged forward, deflecting the laser bullets. When the Knight came close enough Vexicon swung his sword, slashing at the knight several times but the Knight parried each of Vexicon's blows. After another slash of Vexicon's sword, the Sentinel Knight saw an opening and delivered a sucker punch into the mutant's chin, causing him to stagger backwards a few steps. Finally the Knight summoned his power and delivered a one-two punch from each hand and a roundhouse kick from each leg, each exertion of muscles sent an energy wave from the Knight's limbs that smashed into Vexicon. The mutant cried out in pain, his energy completely spent causing him to revert into a figurine.

With their last opponent defeated the Omega Ranger withdrew some items, cryonic-containers for all four mutants that they battled and a briefcase to store the rest of the criminals' cards in. "Good job, we did it!" Omega Ranger shouted triumphantly. The Sentinel Knight nodded in agreement and gave the Ranger a thumbs-up. Suddenly the ground began to quake. Nearby an enormous fissure opened up in the ground and a colossal metal spherical creature emerged, this was Goradon, a cybernetic beast that Valko summoned at the last second before being defeated.

Goradon was an enormous creature, much larger than any of the giant mutants and robots that the Sentinel Knight and Omega Ranger had been fighting. The beast's ravenous maw made up most of its body while six clawed tentacles emerged from its sides. Goradon roared viciously and eyed the broken remains of the Robot of Destruction. The Sentinel Knight charged into battle against the giant cyborg, launching a barrage of punches and kicks at it but Goradon's metallic hide endured each blow. Goradon let out an annoyed grunt and turned towards the Knight and roared. The beast whipped its tentacles, bashing the Sentinel Knight before snatching him up in its claws. Goradon sent an electrical surge through its tendrils and into the Knight, electrocuting him before tossing his weakened form aside like a giant ragdoll.

"Sentinel Knight!" Omega Ranger cried out in worry. Goradon turned toward the Robot of Destruction and snatched up the giant machine in its claws and began devouring it. "There must be a way to stop Goradon…" Omega Ranger wondered to himself. As a guardian of the Ranger powers he was familiar with the exploits of those who wielded them. Omega recalled the time when the SPD Rangers fought Goradon, they needed to shut down the creature's power source in order to defeat it, but Goradon didn't seem to have an exterior power source this time. "Well, I guess these calls for an inside job!" The Omega Ranger leapt up onto the Robot of Destructions remains and jumped into Goradon's massive mouth. Once inside the Omega Ranger scanned his environment, seeing how Goradon's inner mechanisms worked. Unsheathing his sword, the Omega Ranger sliced through the cyborg's innards until he finally reached its nerve center. "All right, I have to give it all I've got!" The Omega Ranger focused his power into his arms and his weapon and slashed through the wires and circuits that served as Goradon's nerve system.

Outside Goradon roared in pain while its movements became jerky. The Sentinel Knight began to recover from his thrashing just in time to see small explosions rock Goradon's body. The Knight rose to his feet and delivered a hefty punch into Goradon's body, this time smashing a huge hole in the beast's frame. Reaching inside the Sentinel Knight retrieved the Omega Ranger and dashed to safety as Goradon was engulfed in a massive explosion. "That was too close," the Sentinel Knight exclaimed.

The Omega Ranger nodded in agreement, "Yes, but now we have to stop the one pulling he strings!" The knight nodded and with that the two transformed into beams of light and zoomed back into the temple. When they arrived they saw Broodwing and a group of Krybots place some of the power crystals that contained the Ranger powers in a special briefcase. "Stop, Broodwing, those powers are not meant for the likes of you!"

"I've been promised a generous pay if I deliver these to my charge, so I'm not letting these go," Broodwing then reached into his cloak and pulled out an orange spiked ball, "but as a consolation prize, let me offer you this!" The alien criminal then tossed the ball, which then split apart and became another group of Krybots, these ones had orange body and were more heavily armored and had spiky heads. "Deal with them while I make my escape," Broodwing ordered as he snatched up the briefcase and flew down the halls.

The two guardians called out for him to stop but the group of Krybots blocked their path, "You're not going anywhere!" Broodwing made his way out of the temple and to his armored drill vehicle that was parked outside. The Omega Ranger and Sentinel Knight quickly dispatched the Krybots but just as they made it outside it was too late, Broodwing's drill machine disappeared into a magical portal.

"This is certainly bad news, if an evil such as Broodwing were able to harness the powers of the Morphing Grid, the results would be catastrophic."

Long ago when Zordon created the Morphing Grid, those who wielded its powers cursed their enemies, the United Alliance of Evil, who drew their power from the depths of Hell. The curse bound these evil beings to a particular region of underworld known sometimes as the Shadow World. The foul spirits of all the monsters and minions that served under the UAE were cast into this place. Powerful generals and warlords of the UAE sought to open passage ways into the Shadow World to resurrect their fallen minions to serve their purposes. Outside of Blue Bay Harbor, California there lay one such passage known as the Abyss of Evil, an immensely deep and hidden pit that lead all the way down into the depths of the underworld. To make sure know evil would come from the Abyss the Morphing Masters, ancient warriors who first wielded the Morphing Grid's powers to become Power Rangers, established the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies in what is now Blue Bay Harbor. But both schools could never predict what would happen soon.

In a green field outside of Blue Bay Harbor lay the Abyss of Evil, but the deep cavern had closed and sealed up since the last time it had opened about a year or so ago. At where the sealed entrance of the abyss gathered some of the survivors of the UAE, among them were Lord Zedd, Mesogog, Lothor and Emperor Gruumm along with some newcomers. One of the villains gathered was Zedd's father-in-law, Master Vile. Vile was a tall black and gold demon that wore a black cloak and spectacles, had a skull-like face and bat-like ears, he carried a wand and had snakes wriggling under his cloak, another newcomer was Zedd's brother-in-law and Vile's son, Rito Revolto. Rito was a bizarre-looking humanoid skeleton that wore an army helmet and carried a bone sword, half of his body was bone white and the other was military camouflage.

Another newcomer was a silly-looking half-man, half-fly with a pointy nose and wore goggles, this was Jinxer, one of the demons that served Queen Bansheera, along with Jinxer was another demon that served Bansheera's demons, a human-like demon that wore Greco-roman armor, one half was clean and polished while the other half looked decrepit and decayed, a rhinoceros-like monster's head was mounted on his left shoulder, this creature was simply known as the Gatekeeper of the Shadow World. The last newcomer there was Moltor, an ancient half-human, half-dragon creature. Moltor appeared human in many ways but had red, scaly dragon skin and claws, he wore red armor and had a Viking-like helmet while a backpack with a pair of swords sheathed inside.

"I just received word from Broodwing, he says he will join us shortly," Gruumm announced.

"Good, as we wait we can begin our meeting!" Zedd replied.

"Zedd, you incompetent tin-head, what is this plan of yours?" Master Vile grunted impatiently.

"Yeah, Ed, what's with all the secrecy?" Rito piped in.

Zedd clenched his fist angrily at his father and brother in law, exasperated by Rito's stupidity and Vile's condescending attitude towards him. "My brothers in ill will and survivors of Z-wave," Zedd began, "I have invited you all here because we all share common goals: we all seek the domination of the galaxy, and most of all we seek the destruction of the Power Rangers!" After Zedd finished his sentence his Z-staff sparked with passionate energy, fueled by Zedd's hatred of the Power Rangers from even mentioning them.

"Too true, Lord Zedd," Jinxer piped in, "those power punks have been a thorn in our sides for far too long!" All the other villains nodded in agreement.

"Yes they have, little fly man, but I have come up with a grand scheme, one that could finally rid us of them once and for all!" Zedd boldly proclaimed. With this the other villains had mixed reactions, Rito and Jinxer gasped in surprise while Master Vile and Lothor stroked their chins in intrigue, Mesogog stood unfazed.

"Tell me something, Lord Zedd," Gruumm started, "how do you propose to put an end to the Rangers? My entire empire waged war with SPD for just over a year and we found no success, even after my grand plan fell into place."

"I am well aware of you exploits, Troobian Emperor," Lord Zedd replied, "I've traveled through the time-stream and have watched each and every one of you wage war against them, but you must remember that the majority of your forces were battling SPD in another galaxy while you required the help of common criminals and thugs to attack Earth," Zedd retorted, he then turned towards the others, "although our powers are indeed mighty individually, we still could not defeat the Rangers, but should we unite our already formidable powers I'm sure we can win!"

"Now wait a minute!" Moltor butted in, "Your son, Thrax, preached the same sermons to my brother and me and to several other villains we were with, and it didn't work the last time, what makes you think YOU can succeed, old man?"

"And for that matter, if you could travel through time, why couldn't you have just erased the Rangers from history?" Master Vile asked

Zedd groaned, "My son, Thrax, was a bubble-head, a pest, his ambition to follow in my footsteps was admirable but he obviously got his brains from his Uncle Rito."

Rito couldn't help but smile and scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Aww gee thanks, Ed, that statement really means a lot to me."

Zedd groaned, "As I was saying, we will not only unite together, but to also all of our past forces to combat the Rangers, that is why I have brought you here, to the Abyss of Evil, a passage way to the netherworld where all of our fallen minions were cast into when they were destroyed.

"So you plan to resurrect all of our monsters and soldiers," Lothor stated, "no offense, Zedd, but I already tried this plan, and it didn't work so well."

"Perhaps, but there is more to my plan than just resurrecting all of our past minions and generals," Lord Zedd started to explain, "I plan to resurrect the Great Monarch of All Evil himself!"

Master Vile gasped as he was the only villain present old and wise enough to understand Zedd's meaning, "You plan to bring back the Dark Specter himself? Is such a thing even possible?"

"I believe it is, but like I said before, we're all going to need to work together in order to pull this off, but as of right now our powers can only tap into the upper layers of the abyss, we cannot penetrate the lower layers where the Dark Specter's spirit dwells, we will need to open up the abyss partially to allow some of our armies to come forth, then we can begin gathering enough power to accomplish this."

"So, that's why you had me collect the Ranger powers," the villains turned just in time to see Broodwing stroll into the area.

"Not exactly, the reason we need the Ranger powers is to strengthen our own troops and to weaken the Rangers, we will need even more power to do this," Lord Zedd continued, "our power grows from humanity's fear of us, and I know just who can fully exploit this." Lord Zedd then turned his attention to where the Abyss of Evil was sealed. "So I ask you, my fellow doers of evil, will you help me?"

The other villains turned to one another, whispering amongst themselves. The first one to speak up was Master Vile, "Zedd, I still think you are an incompetent fool, but these are desperate times that we face; I must see to it that this plan of yours succeeds."

Rito immediately stepped forward after Vile spoke, "I'm with you, dad, and I'm with you Eddy, if you think this plan will work I'm behind you!"

The other villains again whispered amongst themselves, some of them nodding in agreement. "I don't know much about what you are talking about," Moltor began, "but if you have a plan that may rid us of the Power Rangers then count me in!" The other villains nodded in agreement.

Lord Zedd was very pleased by this outcome, "Yes, you've made a very wise choice, my friends, now, focus all of your evil energy on seal and let us open the Abyss of Evil!"

Lord Zedd pointed the tip of his Z-Staff at the ground, Master Vile did the same with his wand and Emperor Gruumm did the same with his staff while Rito pointed the tip of his sword while Jinxer pointed his cane, each villain unleashed a stream of energy from their respective weapons. While they did this, Lothor focused his jiujutsu power and summoned his own energy from his hands while Mesogog sent a stream of mental energy at the seal. This combination of powers slammed into the seal. The ground began to quake and an enormous crevice opened up in the ground, this was the entrance to the Abyss of Evil. The crevice opened into a deep pit with lavender toxic gases wafting from it. Several phantoms emerged from the abyss and transformed into various monsters, these were some of the monsters from Lothor's Evil Space Ninja Army.

Suddenly four thin, wire-like tendrils extended from the abyss and clutched onto the mouth of the crevice. "Pull me out, pull me out!" a feminine, screeching voiced shouted.

"Could it be?" Jinxer and the Gatekeeper ran to the crevice and grabbed the tendrils and pulled. The tentacles were the fingers of a new demon that emerged from the abyss. The demon was feminine in appearance with a wicked fanged mouth and two large horns extending from her head. "Oh my, it is you, Queen Bansheera!" Jinxer shouted almost joyfully.

"Welcome, queen of the demons," Lord Zedd proclaimed, "your assistance will greatly be appreciated!"

"Hmm…Lothor's Evil Space Ninja Army seems impressive," Mesogog said, "but I believed that our army would be…larger…"

"If it's an army you want…" Queen Bansheera shrieked, "allow me to assist you!" The queen demon's body began to glow with energy and the energy diverted from her and transformed into three new demons, one was a tall golden devil with a skull-like face for a body and curving horns around his cone-shaped head and carried a staff with a skull-like design at its top, this was Diabolico. Another demon had a blue, muscular body and a white pair of horns on his head and carried at two-pronged staff, this was Loki, an earth-based demon. The last demon was a half-human, half-dragon hybrid; he had a white face, glowing green eyes, green gems on the side of his neck and a golden breastplate with a red star embedded in its center, the dragon also carried a staff with a blade at each end, this was the Dragon Prince of Fire, Olympius.

"Okay, so we have a few more monsters, but it's going to take a lot more than that to defeat the Power Rangers," Master Vile stated.

"We'll be getting to that part soon enough," Lord Zedd replied, he then peered into the abyss' dark depths, "we call upon the Master of the Underworld!"

Within the depths the image of a truly evil and grotesque monster appeared, it was a black and red fallen-angel like being that had a skull-like face and black tendrils for wings. "Who calls upon me?"

"Master of the Underworld, we humbly request that you relinquish the spirit of Dai Shi from your dark depths so that he may help us fulfill our plans to fully open the abyss."

The monster in the abyss hissed, "Very well, Dai Shi's spirit will be returned to the world above, but in return you must find a way to open another door into my domain. The Forces of Darkness and the Pantheon of Terror, my followers, will need a way to escape the Underworld and return to the surface to wreak vengeance on those that offended us!" With that the Master's image disappeared.

Within moments another phantom arose from the abyss, it was a golden dragon-like spirit that hovered in the air above. "Who has called the King of Beasts back into this world?"

"Dai Shi, enemy of humanity, we ask for your aid in the war against the Power Rangers, as a tribute to you we offer you the powers of the Animal Spirits that the Rangers used against you!" Lord Zedd proclaimed.

Gruumm glanced back at Broodwing, "I believe that's your cue." Broodwing stepped forward and opened the briefcase, revealing its contents. Dai Shi peered inside and eyed the various crystals that stored the Ranger powers of the past.

"Yes, this power will definitely be useful to me," Dai Shi opened his draconic maw and began swallowing up some of the Ranger power for himself. "I will now bestow the power on the Animal Spirits upon my followers, the Rinshi, as well as my more powerful followers: the three Overlords and the Phantom Beasts!" Dai Shi then summoned a bolt of lightning that streaked down into the abyss, summoning even more phantoms, the phantoms then materialized, the majority of them transformed into gray, humanoid creatures, these were the Rinshi, Dai Shi's foot-soldiers, some of them wielded the powers of the animal spirits and thus transformed into animal-like monsters. Three of the phantoms materialized into statues, one statue was of a half-man, half-bird warrior that wielded a halberd, and this was the Sky Overlord Carnisoar. The second statue resembled a woman that wore priestess robes and had a jellyfish theme about her, her name was Jellica. The last statue resembled a very muscular demon with the images of grizzly bears carved into the shoulders of his armor, his name was Grizzaka. Behind the three overlords materialized into four more terracotta statues, these statues resembled a combination of beetles and humans, they were the Phantom Guards. Eleven more phantoms emerged from the abyss and transformed into eleven green eye-like orbs that landed in the hands of the statues of the three Overlords and the four Phantom Guards, these were the Crystal Eyes that contained the spirits of the Phantom Beasts.

Dai Shi's spirit rumbled viciously, the dragon spirit turned towards his army of monsters, "Go, my followers, prepare my palace for my arrival, and take the Overlords and the Phantom Beasts with you to prepare for my ultimate arrival!" with that Dai Shi jetted into the skies, disappearing from sight.

Not long after that another portal appeared nearby and a new villainous being appeared, he was a black-colored demon with gears coming out of his body in various places; this was the Time Demon, Chronos. "Lord Zedd, I bring you news," Chronos said in a somewhat comical voice.

"Ah, yes, my time-traveling friend, Chronos, what is it?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Your plan is quite impressive, but there are some complications that I must address."

"Complications, you say?" Lord Zedd asked indignantly.

"I should have known your plan had flaws to it," Master Vile rebuked while Lord Zedd clutched his staff tightly.

Without another word Chronos swiped his hand in the air creating a window in time that showed an image from another part of time and space. In the image a reddish-colored humanoid dragon stood at the top of a hill where the wreckage of an ancient but highly-advanced building lay. The dragon held up a magnificently shining sword into the air. "I know that place," Lord Zedd interrupted, "that is where Zordon's Command Center once stood, and that word, it's the Sword of Light, the same weapon Zordon used to transfer power to his teenagers, but who is that dragon?" At the dragon's feet a pedestal magically appeared with a slot at its top. The dragon then plunged the sword of light's blade into the pedestal. The ground began to shake around the hill and the pieces of the Command Center glowed with energy and floated into the air, reassembling themselves into their original form of the Command Center in all its glory.

"I've received visions like this, apparently this creature poses a threat to us as he will come to possess the power to restore the Ranger Powers to the Morphing Grid and to the ones that once wielded them," Chronos explained.

Lord Zedd growled angrily and slammed his staff into the ground, "Who is this creature? He must pay for his foolishness."

"I do not know his name, he has only been known as the Dragon Prince."

At that both Moltor and Olympius growled angrily, "Dragon Prince? Him? Preposterous!" Moltor growled angrily. "I am a Dragon King, Creator of the Lava Lizard and the Wicked Dragon Tribe! This whelp is nothing compared to me!"

"I am a true prince among dragons, if this foolish interloper believes himself to be a dragon prince he shall surely be punished!" Olympius growled before turning to Queen Bansheera, "Mother, this dragon must suffer for his insolence, allow me to punish him!"

Bansheera nodded her head, "Very well, my son, if he is a friend to the Power Rangers then he is an enemy to us, go now and take our monsters with you, they will surely be useful to you."

Olympius smiled wickedly, "Thank you, mother. Jinxer, Gatekeeper, come with me!" With that Olympius and the rest of the demons departed. The dozens of seething, raging monsters followed the demon prince as they disappeared in teleportation. After Olympius left Moltor also began to depart. "Where do you think you're going?" Mesogog asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find a way to increase our numbers, and I think I know how," with that said the fire-elemental wielder also teleported away.

Chronos then turned to Lord Zedd, "I have my own plans, but I must require the use of some associates of ours, traitors to our order."

"That won't be a problem," Mesogog stepped forward, "I've brought two warriors to help you with that task." After he said that two new monsters appeared, they were twin monsters, both had metallic bodies and sword-like blades for hands, the only difference between them was that one of the monsters was silver in color while the other was gold. "I created Slice…" Mesogog motioned to the silver monster, "and Dice…" then he motioned to the gold monster, "using two of Finster's old clay monster models, I modified their DNA to be receptive to great powers and are skilled warriors among warriors."

"Good, so they can loot out the traitors and this enemy dragon, and while they're doing that I have some associates who are taking care of business elsewhere in the galaxy."

"Very well," Lord Zedd began, "soon we will be able to resurrect Dark Specter, but our powers have not yet reached a level sufficient enough to revive him, for now we should go into hiding and prepare for our final goal," Zedd turned one last time to his fellow villains, "To the Rule of the Dark Specter!"

The other villains replied, "To the Rule of the Dark Specter!" With that all of them went their separate ways.

Unbeknownst to the villains their entire meeting was being watched. From within the Temple of Power the Omega Ranger and the Sentinel Knight both watched the meeting from a viewing globe deep within the halls of the temple. "This is bad news indeed, with Dai Shi acquiring the Animal Spirits the Animarium in Turtle Cove is sure to plummet and the rest of the world is in potential danger from this new massive army of monsters," the Omega Ranger said.

"Indeed, but from what I've heard there is hope, we have to find out more about this mysterious sword-wielding dragon," the Sentinel Knight replied.

Suddenly the viewing globe became misty and a deep voice echoed from it, "Omega Ranger, Sentinel Knight."

"Who's there? How do you know of us?" asked the Omega Ranger.

"That voice…" the Sentinel Knight became tense, "could it be?"

The mists in the viewing globe parted to reveal a starry sky, standing within the image was the figure of a sage-like man wearing a white robe and carried a staff; he had a strong face with no hair. "I must speak with you both."

Both the Omega Ranger and Sentinel Knight stared at the image in awe, "It can't be…Zordon?"

The man smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, it is I, Zordon of Eltar."

"But how can this be? We thought your life faded when Andros shattered your energy tube and released your energy across the galaxy?" exclaimed the Omega Ranger.

"It is true, my mortal life has ended, I now speak to you from a much better place to bring important news and foretell crucial events," Zordon replied.

"Tell us, great wizard," the Sentinel Knight asked, "what information do you have for us?"

Zordon closed his eyes and lowered his head solemnly, "There is a great war coming, a war that not only threatens our galaxy but every realm in existence."

Both the Sentinel Knight and Omega Ranger were taken aback, "That's terrible? But can Lord Zedd and his army of evil truly be so powerful?"

Zordon shook his head, "Zedd and his fellow Alliance of Evil are a major threat to be sure, but they are only part of a great catastrophic scheme set in motion by the Evil One."

"The 'Evil One'?" asked the Omega Ranger, "you mean the Monarch of Evil, Dark Specter?"

"No, the TRUE Evil One goes by many names, but compared to this Father of Lies the Dark Specter is merely a small flare in the cosmos, no, the Father of Lies is the source of all evil in the cosmos and he manipulates the hearts and minds of those who hold even the smallest amount of darkness within.

"But we must not concern ourselves with this calamity; we must focus on the problem going on in our realm. Fortunately, just as the Sentinel Knight has said, there is hope, a dimension-traveling hero is going to come and help restore all of the Ranger powers and fight against the many evil forces that are being resurrected."

"You mean the dragon that wields the Sword of Light?" asked the Sentinel Knight.

"Correct, he will soon receive the Sword of Light and with it reclaim and restore the Ranger powers and build the biggest Power Ranger army the world has ever seen, hopefully this will be enough to save our world and put an end to the United Alliance of Evil once and for all."

The Powers That Be Chapter 1: The Invasion and Journey Begin

Around the world many great catastrophes were going on. The United Alliance of Evil had arisen once more and was once again delving in its own dark designs. In Silver Hills Broodwing lead an army of mutants into the city and combated its own military force, the Silver Guardians. Although several mutants, including Klawlox, Geymark, Reihou and Artilicon, were defeated by the leaders of the Silver Guardians: Wes the Red Time Force Ranger and Eric the Quantum Ranger, the Guardians suffered greatly. Broodwing's objective was to retrieve the broken remains of the robotic genius Frax and with the help of specially trained mutants like Serpicon and Izout he was successful in retrieving them. With some help of the other villains, Frax was rebuilt and was charged with a massive construction project: rebuilding the Machine Empire on the moon.

Lothor was successful summoning all of his Evil Space Ninja Army and many of Mesogog's mutations from the Abyss of Evil but because of the massive expulsion of evil spirits the abyss became unstable and became closed for an unspecified amount of time. To compensate for this Queen Bansheera and her demons were able to rebuild the queen's palace in Mariner Bay. From her palace Queen Bansheera opened the Tomb of Forever where the spirits of many monsters and demons that served the UAE were sealed away in the netherworld and were freed into the world once more.

Dai Shi, the Infinite Dragon leader of the Rinshi, assaulted the Animarium and captured the Animal Crystals of the Wild Zords, thereby retrieving their powers and transferred them to his minions, the Rinshi Beasts. And around the world, reformed members of the UAE were found and captured. Choobozo, the younger brother of Choobo, captured Jindrax and Toxica while they were traveling the world while the two Dark Messengers, Mikela and Voffa, journeyed to the various Ninja Academies and wiped them out, capturing Lothor's nieces Mara and Kapri in the process, while Mesogog newest monster generals, Slice and Dice, captured Itassis the Sphinx and Matoombo the Titan who were living peaceful lives with the citizens of Briarwood. The Fear Cats were also reborn as this devious race of demonic felines possessed nine lives which allowed them to revive a certain number of times after dying.

But the UAE s influence was not only felt on Earth. After he himself was rebuilt, Frax quickly got to work rebuilding the members of the Machine Empire. Mondo, the king of the Machine Empire, was among the first to be rebuilt and under his supervision, his family was also rebuilt, as well as their closest servants. Soon the Empire had a large army of Machine Monsters. As his first proclamation after being rebuilt, Mondo declared war on the peaceful planet of Triforia, the home of Trey the Gold Zeo Ranger, who had battled the Machine Empire years ago. Zurgain of the Evil Space Ninja Army began of large-scale construction project of his own, rebuilding his various giant robots. Soon Lothor's forces had overrun the city Blue Bay Harbor. It wouldn't be long before Mesogog would be joining them in the nearby city of Reef Side.

On the Planet Mirinoi the Pirate Prince Gregory, a friend of Captain Mutiny and a servant of Scorpius, had invaded the planet and using his special life-jewel he revived Scorpius, Mutiny and nearly all of their followers. Not only that but they had taken many of the settlers on Mirinoi captive and were devising ways of sacrificing these people to revive Captain Mutiny's pet monster, the Daitanix Titan Saur. Despite Gregory's jewel's power it could not restore Daitanix to life.

Cronos teleported to the outskirts of San Angeles where the final battle for the Corona Aurora was fought. In one hand he carried a silver briefcase while in the other he carried a bizarre hourglass-like device of his own design. Cronos visually scanned the area, and then placed the hourglass-like device on a specific spot on the ground. This was the exact spot where Flurious was destroyed by the Operation Overdrive Rangers in 2007. Next Cronos opened the briefcase; inside there were three fist-sized gyro-engines. "Flurious was truly a powerful warrior, especially since he was directly exposed to the power of the Corona Aurora, so it will take a great deal of power to revive him," Cronos spoke to himself as he placed the three gyro-engines into three slots on the hourglass-like object. Immediately the engines began spinning, powering the device. Inside the hourglass the sand at the bottom of the container suddenly sprang to the top as if turned over, then began falling back into the bottom half. "When the sand runs out," Cronos began, "Flurious will live once more."

Meanwhile, in his fortress, Lothor was taking one of his "power naps", having been mentally drained from the events. While asleep he dreamt, he stood before his throne while his minions danced joyously around it. Suddenly his minions began fading out of sight and a new shape appeared on his throne. The shape was an enormous demon with a long black and red centipede-like body and red curving horns around his head. "Greetings, Kia," the demon whispered softly. Lothor was at first irritated that anyone would dare sit on his throne, but at the same time he was in awe of the being and surprised that it knew his true name. "I am the Ancient Evil Warrior whom you have named yourself after, I am the original Lothor."

"Well, since we're through with the formalities, might I ask what you want?" Lothor formerly known as Kia asked impatiently.

The original Lothor chuckled. "You desire great power, Kia, and I'm willing to make a deal with you to get it."

"I'm listening."

"My spirit is trapped within the Abyss of Evil, free me from its depths and the power will be yours." Lothor explained.

"This Abyss of Evil has been sealed up since all of our followers escaped, how do you expect me to free you if I can't even open it?" Kia asked.

"You will have to sacrifice great power to open it; you must sacrifice the energies of all of your Evil Space Ninja Army to open the Abyss."

"Sacrifice them? But we worked so hard to open the Abyss and get them all back!"

"Ah, but with the power that I will grant you won't even need an army, YOU will be the army!"

Kia thought for a long moment, the idea of becoming as powerful as an entire army of ninjas appealed to him, "All right, but it will take some time before I can open the abyss," Kia explained.

Lothor nodded, "Time is a small matter to immortals, although I must say it is insufferable dwelling in this pit, get to it."

Back in San Angeles, the sand in Cronos' hourglass device had finally run out. Next the three gyro-engines glowed with blue energy that drifted into the air and combined in one spot. The Energy crackled with blue, cold electricity and converged on itself to form a human-sized shape. The shape coalesced and transformed into the dreaded warlord Flurious. Flurious appeared as a middle-aged man with a white mustache but his skin was blue and cold as ice and had frozen crystals sprouting from the crown of his head. He wore a black, white and blue vest and in his right hand he carried at crystalline mace with spikes. In his chest the three gyro-engines surged, sustaining Flurious' life.

Flurious stretched and groaned, as if coming out a deep sleep. "So I've escaped the frozen clutches of the grave?" Flurious commented.

Cronos approached Flurious, pleased to see his device work, "Flurious, I am pleased that you have returned."

Flurious glanced calmly at Cronos, "And who might you be?"

"I am Cronos, the Demon of Time, with the power of my device and your three surviving Gyro-Engines I was able to resurrect you."

Flurious simply scratched his chin, "Well you have my thanks, but for what purpose would you want to resurrect me?"

"One reason was to test my device and with the help of your gyro-engines it succeeded," Cronos explained pointing to the three gyro-engines in Flurious' chest, "but I also need your help, Lord Zedd is gathering an army of evil to combat and have vengeance on the Power Rangers, and we need your help, with your tactical and combat skills and to your knowledge of the Gyro-Engine technology you will be a great asset to our cause, will you help us?"

Flurious grinned, "You were right to find me, and if it means revenge against the Power Rangers I won't give you the cold shoulder." With that Cronos and Flurious teleported away to begin laying out their plans.

Eric had been resting and relaxing but suddenly he found himself floating amongst the stars in space. The young dragon pondered to himself if this was real or if this was a vision or dream? Eric was surprised to find that he could breathe, so this couldn't possibly be the outer space he knew for the vacuum of space would steal his breath. Not only that but he felt a strange feeling of warmth and peace, completely unlike anything he ever felt before. At the same time, however, he recognized familiar planets like Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Saturn, as well as the Sun and Moon, the very same celestial bodies that existed in his own Solar System.

"Welcome, young dragon," said a deep, resonating voice. Eric turned to see an elderly man with a bald head wearing a white robe and carrying a scepter. "You have nothing to fear, you are in no danger here," said the old man, a kind smile on his face.

Eric felt the natural urge to bombard the old man with questions, "Who are you, and where are we?"

The old man gestured to the space around him, "To you what you see resembles the Milky Way Galaxy, but it is in fact a vision of Paradise itself, since you have not yet died and been resurrected in The Lord's glory, you are not yet permitted to gaze upon Paradise in its true glory, therefore The Lord has granted you an unclear image, I believe this image is based on a poem written by a Dante Alighieri," the man explained, "as for who I am, my name is Zordon."

Eric was stunned, "Zordon? You mean the mentor of the Power Rangers?"

"Yes, I am one and the same."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zordon, but I must ask, why have you brought me here?" Eric asked.

Zordon waved his scepter in front of Eric, creating a viewing window into another world. "Eric, it is important that you listen to me carefully," Zordon began. Inside the window Eric could see many monsters and villainous beings at work, terrorizing the innocent, building weapons of war and other acts of evil. "As we speak the United Alliance of Evil, the sworn enemies of those who wield the powers of the Morphing Grid, are restoring as much of their former power as they can and plans to wage war against the universe," the scene changed to show the spirit of Dai Shi transferring the stolen powers to his minions, the Rinshi Beasts, allowing them to take on animal-like form and drawing powers from the Animal Spirits and the Morphing grid. The scene again shifted to show many former Power Rangers in civilian form and reformed members of the UAE being captured and placed in an elaborate machine; the machine consisted of an enormous glass cylinder with a laser projector hovering above it, the projector fired a black beam of light into the cylinder, this machine was the UAE's "Evilizer" machine. The scene once again changed to show the now evil Rangers and villains misusing their powers. "Already many former Power Rangers who have had been under the influence of evil have been captured a forced to serve the forces of evil against their will," Zordon continued to explain.

The viewing portal dissipated, leaving nothing but empty space. "Eric, the universe is in peril, the Alliance is becoming more powerful and this is only just the beginning, they seek to open the Gates to the Underworld and resurrect all of their defeated forces, including their master," said Zordon.

"But Zordon, the Power Rangers have always been able to conquer the Forces of Evil; surely they can do it again?" Eric asked.

"It is true, to be a Power Ranger it takes a great deal of courage and the will to endure and it's because of these qualities that have guided the Rangers to many battles and many victories," Zordon explained, "but one thing that the Rangers had an advantage over their enemies was that the Alliance's members have always been divided, fortunately its members have hardly been able to see eye to eye and so the possibility of more than one evil group to unite has been low, but if they were unite it would prove to be disastrous, the last time the UAE united nearly succeeded in conquering the Earth and many other planets and galaxies, if Andros had not shattered my energy tube the Alliance would a dominant force in the universe."

"So what can be done, Zordon?" asked Eric.

"Just as the UAE proved to be a force to be reckoned with when they have united as one against their enemies, the Power Rangers have also proven to prevail when they have banded together, and fortunately there is a way to rescue those who have been captured by the sway of evil and to restore all the Powers that have been lost over time and stolen by the enemy, but I need your help, Eric, I am unable to carry out this goal because I am deceased" Zordon continued to explain.

Eric was perplexed, "Why was I chosen for this task?"

"Eric, The Lord has many wonderful plans in store for you, He has chosen you specifically for this quest because of your knowledge of the rich history of the wars between the Power Rangers and the United Alliance of Evil and because you yourself have many of the qualities of a Ranger," Zordon answered.

The ancient sage's reply filled Eric with a warm sense of pride and he couldn't help but to give a sheepish, humble smile, "Well…I…thank you," Eric stuttered, "What do I need to do?"

Zordon pointed his scepter at the space in between them a bright golden light shone from the tip of his scepter and floated in the air. The light transformed into a solid shape, taking the form of a long sword with a golden jeweled hilt. "This is the Sword of Light, it has a powerful direct connection to the Morphing Grid itself, this sword was used to transfer Ranger powers from one individual to another, I used this sword in 1993 to transfer Jason, Trini and Zack's powers to their successors: Rocky, Aisha and Adam. But this sword also has other abilities besides transferring powers; it can also be used to draw on the powers of the Morphing Grid to re-energize exhausted Ranger powers and can use the same power to purify or destroy monsters and other members of the Alliance." The Sword of Light floated away from Zordon and into Eric's hands, "In order to defeat the United Alliance of Evil you must reclaim the stolen powers and rescue those who have fallen victim to the Alliance's corrupted powers, you will need to restore every lost Ranger Power and rally all Rangers to your cause."

"All right, Zordon, what is the first step that I must take?"

"You must use the Sword's power to rebuild and restore the Command Center in Angel Grove."

"How do I find the Command Center?" Eric asked.

"Find Tommy Oliver, he has many contacts with many other former Rangers and knows the location of the Command Center, I will send you to Tommy's current location," the viewing portal again appeared in between them.

In the viewing portal they saw an image of a young man in his late twenties or early thirties in battle against a monster. The young man appeared to be of Native American decent, had a goatee and wore black clothes, there was no doubt that this young man was Dr. Thomas Oliver, a veteran Power Ranger. The monster he was fighting appeared to be a humanoid dragon-like creature that appeared to be a mutated version of a White Ranger suit. The monster's face looked like a deformed, mutated version of a Rangers' helmet, had white armor, black spikes and blades jutting out from its arms, legs and shoulders and had black claws on its hands and feet and a large blue crystal sticking out of its stomach. This was one of Mesogog's creations, a monster clone of the White Dino Thunder Ranger and one of Eric's favorite monsters: the White Terrorsaurus. The two opponents were fighting outside the Museum of Natural History in New York City. Tommy was a veteran to fighting monsters and was a skilled mix martial artist and so he was able to defend himself against the monster but the White Terrorsaurus' power drew from the Morphing Grid itself and the creature possessed super strength and speed that it used to dodge and counter Tommy's moves.

"It appears that Tommy is in combat against one of the Alliance's monsters, you must hurry to his aid, Tommy is powerless against the Terrorsaurus, I will send you there," the viewing portal grew in size so it was large enough for Eric to step through.

"I'm on my way, Zordon, but before I go I must ask you something, you said that God had special plans for me, do you know what they are?" Eric asked.

"As you humans like to say 'God works in mysterious ways' and He only reveals what He feels is relevant to his followers, I do not know what exactly what He has in store for you," Zordon began, "I can only tell you that The Lord has chosen you for a key role in the Primordial War between Heaven and Hell, Good and Evil, and the quest to restore the Morphing Grid's power is just a stepping stone in your journey to become the great person and warrior you are destined to become." Again Eric felt warmth fill him. "Now hurry!" Eric then stepped through the portal.

When Eric stepped out of the portal, right in front of the two opponents. Tommy spotted Eric approaching, "Oh man, not another freak to deal with," he groaned.

"Dr. Oliver, watch out!" Eric shouted. Just as Eric shouted this Dr. Oliver rolled out of the way of the monster, allowing Eric to spit a fireball at the White Terrorsaurus, stunning the creature. "What the?" The Terrorsaurus snarled in confusion. Eric leapt at the Terrorsaurus and slashed the monster with the Sword of Light. "What are you doing? You're on my side!" the Terrorsaurus growled.

"Wrong!" Eric bashed the Terrorsaurus with his tail, causing him to skid back.

"You traitor!" The White Terrorsaurus lunged at Eric thrusting the black blades on its arms while Eric parried the attacks with the Sword of Light. Dr. Oliver was in shock at what he was seeing: two dragon-like monsters fighting each other with blades, claws and fangs. Eric delivered a powerful punch to the Terrorsaurus causing the monster to skid backwards a few feet. The Terrorsaurus growled as energy built up inside its body and electricity sparked from its eyes, arms and the crystal in its stomach. "Terrorsaurus laser!" The monster shot orange electrical energy from its hands at Eric. The attack caught the young dragon by surprise and launched him backwards off his feet. Eric got back on his feet just in time to dodge another of the Terrorsaurus' lasers. Eric ran to dodge a series of laser blasts from the monster. As he was running the Terrorsaurus used its speed to intercept Eric and slashed him with his claws.

Dr. Oliver saw that Eric was wielding the Sword of Light, an artifact of good power, and realized that Eric was not one of the United Alliance of Evil's monsters. Knowing this, Dr. Oliver had to help somehow. He knew from experience with fighting the Terrorsaurus that the creature's crystal is where much of its power was stored. "Aim for the crystal in its stomach!" Dr. Oliver shouted.

"What?" Eric asked.

"The crystal in its stomach is its weak spot, hit it there!"

Eric turned to the Terrorsaurus again. "Terrorsaurus Laser!" The White Terrorsaurus sent another blast at Eric. At the same time the dragon fired a heat beam from his mouth, which collided with the Terrorsaurus' laser. For a few moments the two beams pushed against each other until they caused a small surge of power that caused an explosion of sparks that threw the two opponents back. Eric quickly recovered and used this opportunity to attack the Terrorsaurus while it was still stunned and slashed the creature's crystal, shattering the tip. The White Terrorsaurus shrieked in pain as its powers surged and small explosions sparked its body. From out of the crystal emerged five small colorful lights: one red, one blue, one yellow, one black and one white. The lights landed on the ground and took on the form of five small gems of their corresponding colors. Eric recognized them immediately as the Dino Gems.

"Quick! Grab the Dino Gems!" Dr. Oliver shouted. Eric rushed and began collecting them off the ground. He snatched up the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Gems. Just as he was grabbing the Black Dino Gem he saw out of the corner of his eye the White Terrorsaurus recovering and re-absorbing the White Dino Gem.

The Terrorsaurus growled in a mix of pain and anger, "You may have won for now, but I'll be back for the rest of the Dino Gems later!" The Terrorsaurus roared and used his super speed to flee the scene.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief, the battle having drained him. He was forced to use the Sword of Light as a walking stick, Eric turned back towards Dr. Oliver. "Dr. Tommy Oliver, I need your help."

Tommy told Eric how he was becoming increasingly aware of the situation with the United Alliance of Evil's rise back into power and so decided to go back to the Museum of Natural History to get back the Dino Gems, but he arrived just in time to see the White Terrorsaurus break into the museum and absorb the gems. Tommy was attempting to take back the gems when Eric arrived on the scene. Eric explained his mission to Tommy who agreed to help him.

Dr. Oliver took Eric with him back to Reef Side where they could meet up with the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers and Haley. Eric was excited to meet them as the stories about the Dino Thunder Power Rangers were among his favorites. Eric got to meet Connor McKnight the Red Ranger, a young man about the same age as him, he was a tall and thin young man with brown hair and wore a red soccer uniform. Ethan James was the Blue Ranger and was a young African American man, slightly shorter than Connor and was an expert with computers and technology. Kira Ford was the Yellow Ranger She was a young lady with long, brown curly hair and wore yellow clothing and was an aspiring musician. Finally there was Trent Fernandez the White Ranger, a young Hispanic man who wore white and black clothes and was an aspiring comic book artist. Haley was Dr. Oliver's close friend who helped develop the Dino Thunder technology.

Dr. Oliver and Eric explained their situation to them as best they could and they all agreed to go together to Angel Grove where the Command Center once stood and with the Dino Gems that Eric was able to recover from the White Terrorsaurus Haley and Dr. Oliver were able to restore the Dino Thunder powers they once had. The team prepared for their trip and packed their supplies in the Triceramax Command Center, an enormous red and yellow truck designed by Haley and was originally used to raid Mesogog's fortress. Now it only seemed right to use it with so many people going on the trip and with so many supplies they needed to bring.

Once the team reached Angel Grove they took the Triceramax Command Center off the road and headed for the desert region outside its boundaries where the Command Center once stood. About ten minutes into their trip their journey was interrupted by an unwelcome arrival. A green portal, one of Mesogog's Invisi-portals, appeared in the air not far ahead of them. Out from the portal appeared a myriad of ten monsters, but these weren't just any monsters; these were among the toughest generals among the different factions of the United Alliance of Evil.

Tommy was able to recognize the first two of the generals: One was a griffin-like creature that had a lion-like face, black feathered wings, wore gold armor and wielded a sword. This was none other than Goldar, Lord Zedd's most loyal henchman. Along with Goldar was a bulky skeleton monster who wore an army helmet, the right half of his body was a normal bone-white color while the left matched his helmet and was camouflage-colored and he carried a sword made of bones, this was Rito Revolto, Lord Zedd's brother-in-law and henchman.

Another general that Tommy recognized was a pink-colored goblin with a stupid grin on his face and wielded a sword made of playing cards and was named Elgar, Divatox's nephew and minion.

There was another pair of generals with them. One was a black-colored humanoid robot with green trimmings and red eyes and wielded a jagged sword and wore a small red cape, this was Ecliptor, one of the most feared generals among the UAE. Along with Ecliptor was his reluctant partner, Darkonda, a wicked creature that had black and red skin, spikes on his head and an evil grin with vicious yellow eyes. Darkonda wore an orange trench coat and held a thing dagger that could transform into a sword. These five generals were among those few factions of the UAE that remained united before the Alliance was disbanded in 1998.

The remaining five made their presence known after the disbanding. The first of these was a vaguely insect-like creature who wore shades, had mostly black skin with red and gold trimmings and wore a leather jacket with matching colors. He rode a motorcycle of matching colors and had a pistol in a holster on his belt. This was Villamax, a particularly honorable rogue warrior that served under Trakeena.

Another general wore green samurai like armor with black, red and gold trimmings and had round shoulder pads that had the hilts of a pair of swords sticking out from them. This was Zurgain, Lothor's most loyal general. With Zurgain was another one of Lothor's generals. He had a shark-like face, wore silver and black armor and had a black cape and had a scabbard with a long, jagged sword. This was Vexacus, a particularly treacherous general.

The next general was one that Haley and the Dino Thunder Rangers easily recognized. This general wore black knight-like cybernetic armor, had four blue eye-like designs on his helmet and a silver part at the crown of the helmet that resembled a brain. In his left hand this general carried a silver shield while in the right he held an enormous silver axe and had a blue saber strapped to his back. This was Zeltrax, a former general to Mesogog and Tommy's hated enemy.

The last general was among the most powerful. He wore violet and silver armor with gold trimmings and a gold 'W' design on his chest. His helmet had a vicious design of a black face visor with silver, purple and gold trimmings and on his shoulder pads were designed to resemble silver wolf heads. In his left hand he carried a violet and silver shield with a red eye within the center and had a scabbard for his matching sword strapped on the backside of the shield. This was Koragg the Knight Wolf, the magical knight of the Underworld.

The ten generals stood in defiance against the Rangers and their truck. Tommy groaned, "Aww man, haven't we had to deal with enough freaks for one day?"

"Hey, hey, Tommy Boy, we know you're in there, come on out so we can see you," Rito said waving in an almost friendly manner.

Everyone reluctantly stepped out of the vehicle, "what do you guys want?" Connor boldly shouted.

"We've been sent by the Honorable Lord Zedd to retrieve two of you who have at one time embraced the side of evil," Goldar growled.

"Embraced the side of evil?" asked Haley.

"He must be talking about me and Trent," Tommy concluded, "when I was first a Power Ranger Rita controlled me while Trent was controlled by the evil encoding on the White Dino Gem."

"Well we're not going to let you lay a hand on them!" Kira announced bravely.

"Aww isn't that cute, the little girl thinks they stand a chance against us, let's get them!" Elgar shouted.

"I wish to battle the strongest among you," Koragg announced as he calmly pulled his sword from its scabbard and pointed it at Tommy, "You are a veteran to the battlefield, I wish to do battle with you, Dr. Oliver."

"NO!" Zeltrax shoved Koragg aside, "Dr. Tommy Oliver is mine and mine alone, and you stay out of my way!" Zeltrax raised his axe high into the air and charged at Tommy.

Zurgain growled impatiently, "This was not part of the plan! We were all supposed to work together!"

"Well, I guess this is our cue, guys, let's go!" Rito led his fellow warriors into battle. The only three who did not participate were Ecliptor, Darkonda and Vexacus, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to wait until our 'friends' have softened them up a bit before I join in," Darkonda commented.

"For once I agree, finally someone who thinks intelligently for once," Vexacus said in agreement. Ecliptor said nothing as he watched and monitored the situation.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight guys," Tommy said, "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" In unison Connor, Ethan, Kira and Tommy all flashed their Dino Morphers on their wrists, Connor's morpher took on the appearance of a Red Tyrannosaurus Rex's face, Ethan's took on the form of a Blue Triceratops' face, Kira's took on the from of yellow Pteranodon's face while Tommy's took on the form of a black and gold Brachiosaurus' face. Eric's heart beat with excitement. He had always been a fan of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers and was now witnessing four of them morphing before his very eyes! All four of them shouted together, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" All four of them posed together and then pressed a button on their morphers allowing them to transform into their Ranger form. Energy formed around their bodies and transformed into their Ranger suits before more energy formed around their heads to form their helmets. Each Ranger's suits were the same colors as their morphers and their helmets took on the face design of the dinosaur their morpher was designed.

Now that they were morphed the Rangers jumped into action. Even Trent, who was at the moment powerless and Eric, joined them in battle. Zeltrax immediately targeted Tommy and the two of them clashed. Since Tommy was not available for battle, Koragg decided to battle Connor, the Red Ranger, in battle. Connor quickly drew out his Tyranno-Staff and began attacking the Knight Wolf.

Villamax pulled his motorcycle in front of Ethan, "I understand you're pretty good with a bike?" asked Villamax.

The Blue Ranger was a little surprised by this question. "I've been know for some skills, yes," Ethan answered after recalling his times piloting the Hovercraft Cycle.

"Then I challenge you to a joust of bikes, do you accept?"

Again Ethan was surprised, but accepted his challenge. Ethan lifted his morpher closer to his face and dialed in a set of commands into it before yelling out his voice command, "Hovercraft Cycle, Activate!" A digital projection of a blue, human-sized Velociraptor appeared from Ethan's morpher, it was the Blue Ranger's Raptor Rider, the raptor then transformed into a blue motorcycle with the design of a Triceratops' head, the Hovercraft Cycle. The digital image then grew in size and then materialized into an actual cycle. Ethan climbed aboard and revved the engines. The two warriors drove towards each other; Ethan fired the Cycle's lasers at Villamax and his bike while Villamax pulled out his pistol and fired at Ethan.

Zurgain targeted Kira first, the samurai-like warrior pulled out the swords encased in his shoulder pads. Zurgain swung his swords at Kira, who used her acrobatic skills to dodge them. Kira summoned her Ptera-Grips, a pair of dagger-like weapons shaped like a Pteranodon's head, just like her morpher. Kira was much faster than the clunky Zurgain and was able to parry his swords with her Ptera-Grips.

Elgar attempted to attack Trent, seeing him as an easy target without his powers, the pink goblin-like alien swung his card sword at Trent but he easily dodged Elgar's clumsy attacks. Trent countered with a series of martial arts moves before delivering a strong punch to Elgar's face, sending the alien mutant sprawling. After that Rito and Goldar stepped in front of him. "Stand back, rookie, let us show you how it's done," Rito said to Elgar.

The two generals swung their respective swords at Trent, who was just able to dodge the attacks directed at him fortunately Trent had natural agility which at one time had been enhanced by the White Dino Gem. Despite this Trent still had trouble staying one step ahead of the two monsters' attacks. "Two against one?" Trent asked, "That doesn't seem like a fair fight."

Goldar grinned in amusement, "We're monsters, we don't fight fair," he said as he swung his sword at Trent again. The two monsters swung their swords at the same time at Trent. This time was not fast enough to dodge.

Fortunately the blade of the Sword of Light blocked Rito and Goldar's swords and parried. Eric stood in front of Trent, "How about you fight someone more evenly matched?" Eric asked. Rito swung his sword at Eric, who blocked his attack easily with the Sword of Light, then elbowed Rito in the chest, causing him to stagger back. That move left some slight discomfort in Eric's elbow since Rito was composed entirely of bones. Goldar lunged at Eric with his own sword but Eric blocked his attack as well and this time delivering a kick to Goldar's stomach, causing him to stagger back. This attack also pained Eric since Goldar's armor was composed of tempered gold.

Rito staggered back to his feet, "Hmm, this is going to be tougher than I thought," the skeleton warrior grunted.

"Be careful, Rito," Goldar warned, "He's using the Sword of Light to attack us and it's enhancing his power!"

As always Rito gave Goldar a confused look, "Sword of Light? What are you talking about, Goldie? I don't care about some piece of rusted junk; I'm going to make him into a shish kabob!" Rito again charged at Eric who again parried Rito's attack and then slashed the skeleton with the Sword with a charged slash. Rito staggered backwards in pain as the energy from blade surged over him causing various small explosions of sparks to ripple across him. Goldar leapt into the air and lunged at Eric but his attack was also parried and Eric slashed him horizontally in the stomach causing a small explosion of sparks and knocked the griffin knight to the ground. Both Rito and Goldar staggered back to their feet. "Okay, now I'm mad, let's get serious now, Goldie!" Rito said and Goldar nodded in agreement. Rito extended his left hand at Eric and fired a laser from it while Goldar flung a fireball from his own hand. Eric swung the Sword of Light and caught the two attacks in the Sword's energy vortex and then hurled it right back at them, striking the ground at their feet and sending the two monster generals hurtling through the air and landed comically on top of Elgar. This left the three of them too weak to fight.

Eric turned to Trent and extended a clawed hand, "Are you all right, Trent?" Eric asked.

Trent nodded and took Eric's hand and was helped back to his feet, "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for your help I almost thought I was done for there."

That was when Ecliptor joined the battle, calmly striding in front of Eric and Trent, "Your powers are impressive, you've proven to be a skilled warrior, so much that I have no choice but interfere in this fight," Ecliptor drew out his sword, it was a wicked blade, one edge of the blade had jagged edges like a saw and its hilt had the design of a crescent moon and pointed it at the two. "But I have no desire to fight you, dragon warrior, this is business between the United Alliance of Evil and the Power Rangers surrender the Sword of Light over to us and leave now while you still can or else I will be forced to destroy you!"

Trent and Eric posed and readied themselves for battle, "Forget that, I'm not abandoning my friends, the Power Rangers," Eric said.

Ecliptor sighed, "Very well, prepare to face your doom," Ecliptor then shed his red cape then powered up into a new form with a slightly more muscular form and a large spike coming from his right shoulder.

Eric looked towards Trent, "I'm a little tuckered out from that last fight can you lend me a hand?" Eric asked, hesitant to put his new friend in danger.

Trent nodded, "No sweat, with the two of us fighting him we can take him." The two heroes charged at Ecliptor.

Nearby the other Dino Rangers fought against their respective foes. Kira performed a spinning jump slash attack on Zurgain, causing the cybernetic samurai to stagger back from the energy unleashed from the attack. Villamax and Ethan continued to joust on their bikes. The bullets from Villamax's pistol did little to even dent Ethan's Hovercraft Cycle. The Hovercraft Cycle on the other hand unleashed powerful lasers. With several well-aimed shots Ethan aimed directly at Villamax's cycle, causing it to malfunction and explode, launching the warrior into the air and land with a painful thud. Villamax struggled to his feet. Ethan parked the Hovercraft Cycle and pulled out his Tricera-Shield, an enormous oval shield designed to match his suit's Triceratops theme.

"Have you had enough yet?" Ethan asked.

Villamax groaned in discomfort, "You are a skilled biker, Blue Ranger, a salute you," he answered.

Ethan nodded and replied, "Thanks, you're not bad yourself."

Villamax looked at his pistol for a moment and saw that he was out of bullets and discarded it. "Unfortunately I cannot continue our battle, I am currently unarmed whereas you do have a weapon," Villamax bowed his head, "surely an honorable warrior like yourself would not stoop so low as to strike an unarmed opponent?"

Ethan again was surprised by this particular alien general, never before had any monster shown such nobility and valor and so Ethan stood down. Nearby Connor was not doing well against Koragg. The only thing keeping the Knight Wolf's sword from slicing into Connor was the Red Ranger's Tyranno-Staff, a white staff with a red Tyrannosaurus' head at one end. Koragg glowered down at Connor, "You are too weak to face me, you aren't worth my time," Koragg growled.

This comment made Connor angry. "I'll show you who's weak!" With a free hand Connor reached for his Thunder Max Saber in blaster mode and shot at Koragg, who in turn lifted his shield to block and Koragg let up on his strength on his sword hand. Connor used this to slip out from beneath the two pinned weapons. He then signaled to Ethan and Kira, "Guys, it's time I go Triassic!" Ethan and Kira joined up with him. Connor intended to initiate his "Triassic Mode", a powered up version of his Red Ranger power that wields the Sword and Shield of Triumph, a Shield that was designed to resemble a red, black and gold Styracosaurus head with a sword's blade embedded in the back. The only requirement was that Kira and Ethan needed to transfer some of their own power to Connor. His fellow Dino Rangers stood beside Connor and blue and yellow energy transferred to the Sword and Shield of Triumph and then twirled around Connor. The energy added new blue and gold trimmings to his Ranger suit and added gold frames to his helmet and shoulder pads. "All right, Koragg, you're in for it now!" Connor, now as the new Triassic Ranger, charged at Koragg. The two warriors slashed with their swords and parried their attacks with their shields.

As the Triassic Ranger, Connor proved to be a far greater challenge for Koragg. "Hmm, perhaps I underestimated you, Red Warrior," Koragg commented, "perhaps I should step up the stakes," from Koragg's shield the Eye of the Master opened up and launched magical energy wolf heads at Connor with the knight's shout of "Wolf Attack!"

Connor summoned the energy from the Shield of Triumph and slashed through the wolf heads before charging at Koragg again, the two warriors continued fighting with their swords.

Nearby Trent and Eric were holding their own against Ecliptor. Trent's agility allowed him to deliver some pinpoint strikes at Ecliptor while Eric was able to use the distraction to smash the robot warrior with energy slashes from the Sword of Light. Ecliptor staggered back from one such attack. Ecliptor was slightly tired, Eric and Trent proved to be worthy opponents, but Eric and Trent were also very tired, especially from all the fighting that they had been through. That was when Darkonda finally joined the battle. He turned to Ecliptor, "Thanks for softening them up for me, Ecliptor, I'll take it from here," the bounty hunter cackled and ran at Eric and Trent. Eric attempted to attack Darkonda but the alien bounty hunter was full of energy and too quick and easily dispatched him. Darkonda then rushed at Trent and was able to capture him in his own grip and held his dagger at Trent's throat. "Now listen up, we were ordered to bring our targets back alive, but that doesn't mean we don't have to hurt them to do it," Darkonda snickered at Eric, "Don't take another step or I'm going to slice up your friend like the ham from a Pudgy Pig."

Nearby Tommy had the upper hand against Zeltrax but then Vexacus joined the battle and slashed Tommy from behind, weakening him, now both Vexacus and Zeltrax had Tommy pinned under their weapons. Zurgain saw how the villains seemed to be ready to destroy their prey. "Generals, generals, please, we must stick to the plan, and we have to take Dr. Oliver and the White Dino Ranger alive!"

Zeltrax glared angrily at Zurgain, "SILENCE!" Zeltrax then fired a blue laser from his sword at Zurgain, zapping the alien general, "I will do this my way!" Zeltrax continued his assault on Tommy. Zurgain began to falter; his suit was malfunctioning as sparks came out of him.

The battles were interrupted from laser fire from the Triceramax Command Center. Haley was manning the cannons of the command center and blasted Zeltrax and Darkonda, freeing their captives from their grips. Darkonda was sent flying and he dropped his sword which landed near Villamax, who claimed it himself. Now that he had a weapon he continued his battle with Ethan. When Darkonda got to his feet next to Ecliptor, "I seem to be lacking here, Ecliptor old buddy, I think it's time we combined our strength again," after saying that a tentacle came out from the palm of Darkonda's right hand and latched into Ecliptor's back.

"No! Not again!" Ecliptor groaned. Darkonda laughed wickedly as his energy and body were being transferred from his end of the tentacle and into Ecliptor. Ecliptor then glowed with strange energy and transformed into a new form. This new form was a combination of both Darkonda and Ecliptor. He had Darkonda's face and clothing, but he had Ecliptor's hair and body armor in various place.

"Behold the return of Darkcliptor!" The new fusion creature laughed and spoke in Darkonda's voice, revealing Darkonda to be the dominant side in their fusion. Darkcliptor rushed at Eric and slashed him with Ecliptor's sword. Eric found some renewed strength and fought against Darkcliptor. Nearby Elgar recovered from his wounds and rushed at Kira, again thinking he had an easy target, but the Yellow Ranger held her own against him. With Kira, Ethan, Connor and Eric all distracted with their various foes the generals took this opportunity to strike. Vexacus rushed at Trent and was able to capture him while nearby Rito and Goldar, who recovered from their ordeal as well, helped Zeltrax contain Tommy.

Zurgain saw his fellow generals and regrouped with Vexacus, Zeltrax, Rito and Goldar. "Okay, we have our targets, let's go!" With Tommy and Trent collected the villains prepared for departure. Nearby Eric saw what was going on and attempted to rush to their aid but Darkcliptor stopped him. Having had enough of his foe Eric summoned one last burst of energy to deliver an energy slice to Darkcliptor, engulfing him in an explosion. The attack also seemed to separate Darkonda and Ecliptor and the two generals went sprawling.

"Eric, you must listen to me," Tommy shouted, "You must get to the Command Center, and once you do, you and Haley have to contact all the other Rangers, it's our only hope!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about us, Eric," Trent shouted, "We know you'll be able to save us and all the other captured Rangers."

"Now go!" Tommy shouted just as an Invisi-Portal opened above them and swallowed them up.

"Dr. O! TRENT! NO!" Connor was anguished when he saw his teacher and mentor and one of his closest friends being dragged through the portal. He glared angrily at Koragg and summoned an extra powerful energy slice just as Eric had done to Darkcliptor, the attack was enough to cause Koragg to falter. Then something strange happened. Koragg's body flashed and inside Koragg Connor saw the body of a young man around his age inside him. Around the young man was a shadowy aura that took on the form of a fallen angel with a red and black skeletal body and many tentacles. Connor instinctively slashed the shadowy spirit from the young man's body.

The demon shrieked and growled, "This host body has failed me, and it's time for me to find a new host!" The demon then disappeared and Koragg the Knight Wolf also disappeared, leaving only the young man he saw within the armor.

Villamax saw his allies retreat and withdrew from his battle from Ethan, "Our mission is complete, there is no more reason for us to fight, and I am going to withdraw!" The remaining generals regrouped. When Darkonda saw the Villamax had his sword he snatched it out of his grip. The remaining Rangers de-morphed and rushed to Connor's aid in helping the young man within Koragg's armor. The young man had tanned skin and dark-colored hair and he wore what looked like a uniform from Hogwarts, except made of leather and was red and black in color. Haley recognized the young man as Nick Russell, also known as Bowen, the Red Mystic Force Power Ranger.

When Nick came to he explained his situation to the other Rangers. Apparently the spirit of N Ma, the Master of the Underworld, had entered the realm of the living and had possessed him, transforming him into Koragg the Knight Wolf just like he did before the final battle between the Master and the Mystic Force Rangers. When Connor injured the Koragg armor and attacked N Ma it freed Nick from his possession. The weary group continued their journey to the Command Center. They finally made it to the plateau where the Command Center once stood and made their arduous climb to the top.

The group looked around, unsure what to do. Suddenly light came from the Sword of Light and struck the ground nearby and a panel wit ha slot appeared from the ground. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling this is the spot where Zordon's energy tube once stood, and I'm supposed to place the Sword here," and Eric did just that, he placed the Sword of Light in the slot on top of the panel. When the Sword was placed a large shockwave of white light flashed from the Sword and over the terrain. Pieces of the once destroyed magically reappeared and began reassembling all around them, the Command Center was back!

Around the Sword of Light the paneled materialized and took on the shape of a glass cylinder, the all-too-familiar energy tube that once stood in the Command Center and housed Zordon's being, proving Eric's theory to be correct. The group was in awe at the mechanics and the miraculous reconstruction of the Command Center. "You have done well, Eric," a deep voice emanated from the Energy Tube as Zordon's face materialized within it.

"Zordon? But I thought you were in Paradise?" Eric asked. Haley and the Rangers were surprised at what they were seeing, they all knew that Zordon had perished when his Energy Tube was smashed all those years ago.

"I am still dwelling in Paradise, Eric, fortunately The Lord has allowed me a very brief connection with the Earth to speak with you and to guide you on your mission.

"Now we have much to discuss, behold the Viewing Globe." Behind the Rangers a large glass sphere, the Viewing Globe, materialized behind them, this glass ball-like device was used to project images of the past and present situations all around the galaxy and was now projecting the chaos that was going on in the world already. In the viewing globe Haley, Eric and the Rangers beheld many other captured Rangers who were forced into the service of evil and of many monsters stealing away other Ranger Powers. "The world is in chaos, Rangers, many of your comrades have fallen and have been brainwashed into doing the evil will of the United Alliance of Evil. Not only that but the Alliance has stolen many Ranger powers, weapons and Zords and are now using them against the world they have fought so hard to protect.

"When the Sword of Light was placed here, it released an energy wave that has re-energized all the past Ranger Powers so that they may be used once again and it has revived and awakened many of the Wild Zords and Dino Zords that have either been destroyed or lay dormant." Zordon went on to explain that the first Zords in existence, the Power Animals (the Wild Zords, Dino Zords and Galactabeasts), were all originally living creatures that were chosen and imbued with power from the Morphing Grid and absorbed minerals from the Earth to aid the Morphing Masters, the very first Power Rangers, in their fight against evil. Many of the animal-themed Zords and Megazords that Zordon, Tommy and others built were based on the anatomy of the original Power Animals. The energy wave that was released from the Sword of Light would now revive and awaken the Dino Zords and summon them into this world and awaken many others of the Wild Zords. Zordon also explained that the Sword of Light needed to remain in the tube in order for it to fully recharge its power after such a large release of energy.

"My friends, you must go and rescue the Rangers that have been brainwashed and retrieve the stolen Ranger Powers and slowly weaken the Alliance's strength. This will in no means be an easy mission, but if you want to rescue your friends and comrades and protect the world you must do everything you can to complete this mission."

"I don't know about you but I'm worried about Dr. O and Trent, we have to save them," Kira stated and the others nodded in agreement.

"And Rangers, once you have retrieved all of the Rangers Powers and rescued your comrades, even more Rangers will need to be recruited in order to utilize the full Morphing Grid's power and you will need this extra power to combat the Alliance of Evil." The heroes knew what they had to do. "I will not be able to contact you again for some time Rangers, so I wish you the best of luck, and may the Power and The Lord of that Power, protect you." With that Zordon's image disappeared from the Energy Tube.

Everyone sighed as the weight of the situation donned on them. "Hmm…I seem to be without a weapon with the Sword of Light in place," Eric said in a somewhat joking tone, but also allude to the fact that he needed a new weapon.

"Here, take my Thunder Max Saber," Connor said, placing his weapon in Eric's hand, "I already have my Tyranno-Staff and my Sword and Shield of Triumph, I think I have plenty of weapons," Connor explained.

"Wow! Thanks, Connor," Eric exclaimed.

"Wow, Connor, I've never seen this generous side to you before," Kira said jokingly.

"You've come a long way my friend," Ethan joined in. Haley and the three Dino Thunder Rangers laughed. Eric gave them all a sad smile.

"All right, guys, we know what we must do: we have to rescue our friends and take back the powers that the Alliance has stolen, let's move!

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2: Ranger Civil War

Powers That Be Chapter 2: Ranger Civil War

Several of the villains had gathered on the Planet Nemesis, otherwise known as the Cimmerian Planet. Lord Zedd, Emperor Gruumm and several other villains had gathered here to prepare for their own invasion plans. Mesogog turned to Lord Zedd and asked, "Where is your minion, Finster? I thought he was going to help us rebuild our armies?"

"He said he was out of supplies so he returned to his home planet, Claydoious, to gather what he needed," Lord Zedd answered. Mesogog recalled the first time he met Finster.

*Flash Back*

Mesogog was back in his old laboratory, "Finster, I'm glad you could make it," the dinosaur-hybrid turned his attention to the smaller alien creature in his presence. Finster was a short alien creature that looked like a Scottish terrier. He wore a blue smock and bandana and wore a pair of spectacles.

"Lord Zedd commanded me to help you, how may I be of service?" asked Finster in a soft, gentle voice.

"I'm aware you are skilled at creating monsters, did you bring the ones I requested?" Mesogog asked.

Finster nodded, "Yes your saltiness," Finster then presented Mesogog with two small clay sculptures of twin monsters. The two monsters had slim, smooth metallic bodies and blades for arms. "These were the last two monsters I created before I ran out of clay and I personally believe they are my greatest work yet, these are the blade brothers, Slice and Dice. But unfortunately my Monster-Matic is out of order since the Machine Empire ransacked Rita and Zedd's palace."

"Not to worry," Mesogog waved his hand to his Geno-Randomizer, "with my Geno-Randomizer we can finish creating them, now place them inside." Finster did as he was instructed and placed the two monster sculptures inside the machine. Next Mesogog typed in the necessary commands. The Geno-Randomizer filled with mist and energy, signaling that the creation process was underway. When it as done the tube's doors opened and out came two monsters. They resembled their sculpted form but were metallic in appearance. One wore silver knight-like armor, this was the younger brother Slice, the other looked identical but had gold armor; this was the older brother, Dice. Both had large, sinister grins on their faces.

"Slice and Dice at your service!" both monsters said enthusiastically in silly sounding voices.

Mesogog grinned, "I've programmed the Geno-Randomizer to enhance these two monsters' DNA, allowing them to be more adaptable, combining their DNA with the DNA of various different monster types."

*End of Flash Back*

Mesogog nodded, "Very well, I must see to it that our animal army is ready for battle." With that Mesogog departed.

Lord Zedd used his telescopic sight to view the Earth from many billions of miles away. "The Earth is rife with objects and creatures to recreate new monsters with." Lord Zedd pointed his Z-Staff in the direction of Earth and fired a beam that transformed many different animals, plants and inanimate objects into monsters. The experience left Lord Zedd drained. Since he had traveled through time so much and had used a great amount of energy creating monsters he had used up so much of his strength and needed to recharge.

"Zedd, it may be unwise to focus so much of our attention on Earth," Emperor Gruumm said, "as much as I want vengeance against Krueger and his Ranger allies, our armies are disorganized and unequipped, it may be best to regroup and better prepare ourselves," Gruumm suggested.

"Nonsense," Zedd replied, "We will have Earth and all of its people and resources will be under our control." Lord Zedd staggered a bit, "My energy is low, and I must go into my sleep of rejuvenation to recharge my strength." Zedd turned one last glance towards the Emperor of the Troobian Empire, "Remember this, Gruumm, I'm the one in charge here, proceed with our plans to take over the Earth," with that Zedd also departed for his moon base where he would sleep.

Gruumm ground his teeth angrily, "Be careful, Zedd," he whispered to himself, "I am the Emperor of a great Empire and will not be ordered around like some peasant, or else I may take your throne as well…"

Nearby the robotic scientist Frax was completing his latest work. Frax was once a human scientist from the future named Dr. Ferricks, who was once a philanthropist with both humans and mutants. However when he extended a helping hand to the mutant criminal lord Ransik he was betrayed and nearly killed. Ferricks was forced to rebuild his body as a robot transforming him into Frax, the experience embittering him for life and turning him into a merciless killer who only sought dominion of the world for robots such as himself. In the end, however, his humanity was restored to him when Ransik's daughter, Nadira, persuaded him to forgive and let go of his hate, only to have his personality wiped clean to become a mindless robot slave and to be destroyed by the Time Force Power Rangers.

After Broodwing had retrieved his remains in Silver Hills Frax was rebuilt, once again an emotionless robot, and was commissioned to rebuild the Machine Empire, which he succeeded in a short amount of time with the help of his own robotic allies. Now Frax was finishing up on his newest project, rebuilding the robotic body of Venjix. Venjix had been a self-aware, intelligent and aggressive computer virus created by Dr. K. It was originally designed to help her escape from her captivity but Venjix's influence grew stronger and he was able to take over all of Earth's computer systems. With these systems at its command Venjix took over the Earth, polluting and conquering much of its surface while building thousands of robotic soldiers and was even able to build robotic bodies for himself. Venjix, however, was stopped and nearly deleted when Dr. K created her own team of Power Rangers to counter Venjix's forces. In the final battle Venjix's last body was nearly destroyed when a spire crushed it. With the help of Venjix's surviving General, Crunch, Frax was able to retrieve his broken body and rebuild 's current body resembled a robust robotic man with a beard that was covered in black and gold alloy and had pipes coming out of his head and gears coming out of his back and carried a large club-like weapon.

Nearby King Mondo, the emperor of the Machine Empire, supervised. Mondo resembled an overweight robotic man in silver alloy and wore blue royal clothes and had a rotating gear-like crown. "So you believe you can have him up and running soon, doctor?" asked Mondo.

"I'm adding the finishing touches," Frax replied, "and there," with that Frax activated Venjix's body and he came alive with a loud growl.

"I live again!" Venjix cried out victoriously.

"So this is the famous Venjix that I've heard about, I must admit he is quite impressive even though he was made by a human," King Mondo said inspecting Venjix.

"And I have heard of you as well, King Mondo, the Machine King, I am honored to meet a machine of your magnitude, but now I must concentrate on rebuilding my forces by retrieving them from the Sanzu River," Venjix stated. "Crunch!" From nearby General Crunch arrived, he was a silly-looking robot made from white and green alloys, had smoke stacks coming out of him and had a silly grin on his face. "Take me back to my base, I must rebuild our forces and find a way to open a path into the Sanzu River, many of our fallen comrades were sent there when they were destroyed."

"You've got it boss!" Crunch replied as the two of them departed.

"I must be going as well," King Mondo said, "I will have my revenge of the Gold Ranger from Triforia for his interfering with my goal to take over the Earth!" With that only Frax remained.

"Soon, with the three of us working together, robots will rule all!" Frax said cackling revealing his insane face underneath his gold plated head.

Back on Earth the Dino Thunder Rangers, Haley, Nick and Eric all set off to their separate destinations. In Blue Bay Harbor the Dino Thunder Rangers were able to free their companions the Ninja Storm Rangers from the influence of evil and were making their way to Reef side where they heard that their Dino Zords would be waiting. Haley proceeded to get in touch with previous Ranger teams that were spared from evil's grasp while Eric went with Nick on his motorcycle and headed to Briarwood, the home of the Mystic Force Rangers.

When they arrived they found a massive troll monster wrecking up the place. The creature had appeared out of a magic portal from the underworld. Evil magic users within the Underworld's forces have been known to delve into dark magic and one spell that is often used is the transportation of monsters to the surface. The magician would chant their spell and a magical rune would appear on the surface where the monster would emerge. The rune would take on the image of a square with circles at each angle encased in a larger ring. This troll had emerged from one such portal. The Troll was an enormous creature that was the size of a two story house, much larger than most monsters summoned by the UAE but was not as large as a Megazord. It had a grayish purple, muscular hide with large equally muscular arms and wearing a ragged black leotard. Nick was astonished, because he knew he and his fellow Mystic Force Rangers had destroyed this particular monster twice. The Red Mystic Ranger immediately withdrew his phone and called his friends to meet them in town to help fight the Troll. Afterwards Nick turned to Eric, "My friends are on their way, but we're going to need to buy them time till they get here," Nick explained.

Eric nodded, "All right." The Troll beat its enormous fists ferociously and bellowed a feral growl. Nearby Nick saw a stray soccer ball someone had dropped while fleeing the area. Nick grabbed the soccer ball and hurled it at the Troll to get its attention. The Troll easily batted away the ball and started chasing the pair. They had to lure the beast into a more open area to better fight it. The Troll chased them through a neighborhood and grabbed a nearby car and chucked it at them, fortunately the Troll's motor skills left much to be desired and the car missed. Eric drew out his Thunder Max blaster and shot the Troll with some lasers but they did little to effect the Troll except making him angrier. Nick and Eric continued running and luring the Troll into a more open area.

They were able to finally draw it out into a plaza. The Troll pounded its fists angrily. "Nick, we're coming!" Nick and Eric turned to see the other four main Mystic Force Rangers. There was Xander Bly the Green Ranger, a tall, somewhat athletic young man from Australia who preferred to talk out of a bad situation then relying on violence. Next there was Charlie "Chip" Thorn the Yellow Ranger, young man with reddish hair with enthusiastic interests in the supernatural world and the ways of the warrior. Then there was Madison Rocca the Blue Ranger, she was a pretty young lady with dark hair and had a fascination with film so much that she would often film her friends in every day life. Finally there was Vida, Madison's younger sister, who had short, jelled hair that Vida would dye different colors depending on her mood. Vida had a zealous interest in music and would practice being a DJ in her free time, especially since she worked in a store that sold music memorabilia. All five of the core Mystic Force Rangers wore leather tunics that matched their Ranger color.

First the five rangers dialed 1,2 and 3 on their Morphers and shouted "Magical Source Mystic Force!" A disembodied voice shouted the spell, "Galwit Mysto Ranger!" This transformed the five teens into their Ranger forms. They each wore suits that were themed after their individual colors and their own mystical animal: Nick as a red phoenix, Xander as a green Minotaur, Chip as a yellow garuda, and Madison as a blue mermaid and Vida as a pink fairy. All of the Rangers were armed with wands and wore capes matching their suits. The Troll growled and swiped at them with one of its enormous arms, which the Rangers easily leapt over like a jump rope. "Mystic Force Kick!" while in midair the Rangers kicked the Troll, sending it flying several dozen meters away, killing it and causing it to explode. The five teens cheered in victory.

"Beating a Troll in one hit? That is an impressive feat," a deep voice interrupted their gloating. The teens turned to see a dark figure walking through the smoking remains of the Troll. It was their old nemesis, Koragg the Knight Wolf. "I would challenge you myself to test your prowess but I am required elsewhere, so instead I will leave you with a lesser challenge," Koragg stated holding out his hand. In his hand was a glowing orb of light that flashed with the Mystic Force symbols.

"Our combining powers!" Xander shouted. Koragg then threw the orb onto the remains of the Troll. Another dark magic rune appeared beneath the Troll and somehow caused the pieces of the monster to reconfigure itself into a full being again. In the Troll's hands the glowing orb of light appeared before being absorbed into the Troll's body. Afterwards the Troll began to mutate, its muscular purple skin transformed into hard, craggy stone and a horn sprouted from its head and a large stone club formed in its right hand. The Troll, now a Stone Troll, used a finger to straighten its stone cap in a mock imitation of the Titan Megazord.

"Is he imitating the Titan Megazord?" Madison said angrily.

"Now that's just insulting!" Chip exclaimed.

"We beat this thing the last time when Catastros and I formed the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord, but Catastros is under Koragg's control again so I won't be able to combine with him," Nick said.

Eric scratched his chin, "I think I have a weapon that can smash that Troll, do you think you can get me high enough and close enough to that thing?" Eric asked.

"I think we can take care of that," Xander answered.

"You ready guys?" Nick asked.

"Ready!"

First the Rangers dialed another spell into their phones dialing 1,2 and 5 and then 1,2 and 6, this caused the disembodied voice shouted, "Galwit Mysto Prifior!" The spell caused magical runes to appear above their head and scan over their bodies and as it scanned them it transformed them into their Zord form. Nick was transformed into the Mystic Phoenix, a giant humanoid robotic being in red armor and carried a short sword. Xander was transformed into an enormous green robotic Minotaur wielding an axe, Madison transformed into a blue, robotic mermaid, Vida into a pink fairy and Chip into a yellow garuda, a giant thunderbird from Japanese mythology.

Next all the Rangers, excluding Nick, shouted together, "Mystic Titans Dragon Formation!" Within their Mystic bodies Chip, Xander, Vida and Madison dialed 1, 0 and 6 on their Morphers and the Mystical voiced shouted out, "Galwit Neramax Unios!" The four Mystic warriors were all engulfed in light and taken into the sky. While in the air they began to form the Mystic Dragon. First the Mystic Minotaur formed the Dragon's strong, four-legged body, next the Mystic Mermaid formed the Dragon's tail, then the Mystic Garuda formed the Dragon's splendorous wings and finally the Mystic Fairy formed the Dragon's head and neck. The Mystic Dragon was complete and roared.

Nick, as the Mystic Phoenix turned to Eric and said, "Come on, it's time to take this guy down," and picked up the now much smaller dragon and then leapt onto the Dragon's back. The Mystic Dragon roared in challenge at the Stone Troll. The Troll growled and traced the image of a circle on the ground around it, creating another magical rune. This rune summoned a flurry of boulders to appear around the Stone Troll, "Magical Showtime! Boulder Blast!" The Stone Troll then pointed his club at the Rangers. The boulders were magically flung at the Mystic Phoenix and Mystic Dragon. The Dragon flapped its mighty wings and flew into the air, dodging the rocks. The Dragon retaliated by spitting a fireball at the Stone Troll, causing it to stagger backwards.

Eric was hanging for dear life in the Mystic Phoenix's hand. Suddenly remembering his mission, reached inside his Adventure Pouch and drew out his Earth Flail, an extremely powerful Ball and Chain weapon imbued with Earth Elemental energy. "Channel your energies into my Ball and Chain and I should be able to

The Stone Troll growled angrily and drew a circle in front of him with the tip of his club, creating yet another magical rune. The Stone Troll's club began to glow with magical energy. With that the Mystic Phoenix hurled Eric forward and the Mystic Dragon exhaled a massive fireball that collided with the ball of Eric's Earth Flail, imbuing it with their magical energy. A split second later the Stone Troll slashed the Mystic Phoenix and Dragon, causing them to crash, only to be smashed in the face when Eric hurtled towards it while swinging the Earth Flail into the Stone Troll, shattering its rock body.

Eric cried out as he began falling after destroying the Troll, fortunately he was caught in midair by a most uncommon savior. Eric felt a carpet underneath him and glanced down to see a Persian-style rug beneath him, it didn't take him long to realize that the carpet was flying in mid air like in the stories of Aladdin. "Are you all right, Dragon Prince?" Eric glanced up to the owner of both the voice and the carpet to see a knight-like warrior wearing golden armor and wearing a blue cape. Eric immediately recognized his rescuer as Daggeron, the Solaris Knight Ranger and mentor of the Mystic Force Rangers. Eric answered Daggeron with a simple nod before turning around to see another circular rune appear in the air above where the Stone Troll once stood, this circle encompassed five smaller circles, each with the symbols of the five core Mystic Force Rangers. The symbols then glowed and went to each of the Mystic Force Rangers, restoring their "combining power".

After the battle the Mystic Force Rangers took Eric to their headquarters in Root Core. They explained to Eric that the Master of the Underworld had decided to use Leanbow, Nick's father, to be his new host, causing him to transform into Koragg, Eric concluded this must have happened after he and the Dino Thunder Rangers had freed Nick from the Master's influence not to long ago. Eric was also saddened to hear that Udonna, wife of Leanbow and mother of Nick, had passed away. While the five teens readied themselves for their future battles Daggeron revealed to Eric that he had a special task for him. Daggeron transported himself and Eric to Magitopia, the home of the Ancient Mystics, also known as the Heavenly Saints, magical beings that were once human but mastered various forms of holy magic that caused them to become angelic beings based around their area of magic. To Eric Magitopia resembled what most people would think Heaven would look like, a realm that was situated on and above the clouds with architecture that resembled that found in ancient Greece and Rome. Daggeron lead Eric to a rather elegant building. After some walking the two came before the throne of the Mystic Mother, who was once the evil space queen and sorceress Rita Repulsa. Compared to Eric and Daggeron, Rita was a giant.

The queen of Good Magic inspected her visitors, "Daggeron, thank you for bringing the Dragon Prince here," Daggeron bowed in respect. "Eric, I'm sure you are aware of the events that have been going on, but I think I should bring you up to speed." Rita then muttered a spell that created a magical window, a projection of events going on around the universe. The projections showed the UAE's forces gathering and growing stronger and preparing for an all out war. The projections also showed how many of the Power Rangers had not yet restored their powers or have had their powers stolen by the UAE. "I'm sure you know Zeddy has been busy spreading evil throughout the galaxy," Rita explained, using her husband's pet name. "We need your help to combat the UAE and to restore the powers of the Morphing Grid." In his heart Eric was very reluctant about the whole situation; the idea of fighting legions upon legions of evil beings unnerved him. Despite this, however, Eric replied with nervous nods.

The screen shifted to a scene in Reef Side City, the hometown of the Dino Thunder Rangers. There Eric saw that Zeltrax was attacking the city with the Aerial Assault Craft and controlling the three primary Dino Zords: The Red Tyranno Zord, the Blue Tricera Zord and the Yellow Ptera Zord. Fortunately Connor, Ethan and Kira had managed to free their friends, the Ninja Storm Rangers from under the control of the UAE and now had headed to Reef Side to reclaim their Zords. With their Zords back under their control the Dino Thunder Rangers decided to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Red Tyranno Zord roared and charged forward. While its legs continued to move its upper body twisted in place, causing its large drill-like tail to form a left arm and its head to turn onto its chest. The Tricera Zord leapt into the air and attached itself to where the Tyranno Zord's head, forming the arm of the Megazord, this in turn caused to Megazord's head to emerge from the top. At last the Megazord leapt into the air while the Ptera Zord flew in front of it, the Ptera Zord formed the chest armor of the Megazord while its legs created a helmet for it. At last the Thundersaurus Megazord was complete, the Tyranno Zord's head roared while the Megazord's limbs bashed together and it extended its drill in challenge. The events that unfolded reminded Eric of the events when Mesogog first attacked Reef Side, where the Rangers managed to tame the Dino Zords once again and destroyed Zeltrax's Aerial Assault Craft in the process.

Their victory was short lived however when the ground shook. Nearby a crevice opened up in the ground and emerged a roaring robotic Tyrannosaurus Rex, it was the Red Tyrannosaurus Zord, the personal Zord of the Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Next the trumpet of what sounded like an elephant's call sounded in another direction as the Mighty Morphin Black Mastodon Zord stomped into the area. They were joined by three more Zords that came from the mountainous regions to the North. One was a blue tank-like creature that was stylized in the shape of a Triceratops, it was the main Zord of the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. The second was the personal Zord of the Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, a Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord. The last emerged from a volcano, it was avian in appearance but had a massive red chest-plate to protect itself, this was the Pteradactyl Zord for the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger.

The Tyrannosaurus was the first to attack, it roared and exhaled a sonic boom into the ground that caused an earthquake. As the sonic boom went forward it caused the ground to crack and detritus to be tossed into the air. The Dino Thunder Rangers realized with dread that the sonic boom was coming towards them. When it hit them, the Thundersaurus Megazord became unstable and it caused the Zords to disengage and shatter into their basic forms and forcing the Rangers out of their cockpit. The Rangers groggily got back on their feet. Nearby they heard evil laughter and they turned to see three monsters approaching them. One was a humanoid piranha monster that Eric recognized as Pirantishead, another was a demonic humanoid monster with gray skin, vampire-like fangs and what resembled Native American garb, the Hate Master, and the third was a humanoid mole monster, Dramole. "You just can't be the originals," Pirantishead said in its gurgling voice while Dramole grunted in reply. "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Dino Zords will always trump the Dino Thunder Power Rangers' Dino Zords, while the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will trump the Dino Thunder Power Rangers." The three monsters stepped aside to reveal, to the amazement of the Dino Thunder Rangers, the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The first to step forward was Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, his Ranger suit's motif was designed after his Red Tyrannosaurus Zord. Next came Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, whose suit was modeled after a Black Mastodon, then Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger and finally Kimberly Hart the Pink Ranger. The Yellow and Green Rangers were absent from their group. It was then that Connor, Ethan and Kira noticed that Hate Master laughed maniacally and began waving his hands in the air, releasing orange spores. The Hate Master had the power to invoke evil feelings like hate in its prey using a special dust that it produced, making it a potent threat. To make matters worse Dramole was releasing a toxic gas from the glands all over its bodies that also had the ability to brainwash those that were exposed to it. "All right, Rangers, let's put them in danger!" The Hate Master grinned, pointing at the Dino Thunder Rangers. Without question the Mighty Morphin Rangers drew their weapons and charged with the Dino Thunder Rangers doing likewise. Connor fought against Jason, Ethan against Zack and Billy and Kira against Kimberly. Although the Dino Thunder Rangers were strong they were still being outclassed by the predecessors.

"It looks like your friends need some help," Rita suddenly spoke, snapping Eric out of his trance-like state from viewing the projection. "Before you begin your quest I have a personal task for you," the projection's screen showed more images, this time it showed Lord Zedd and the monsters that he created, as well as the monsters that he and Finster created. "I want you to capture Zeddy and all of the monsters in our forces," Rita asked.

Eric gave her a confused look, "But don't you want to destroy all the monsters?" he asked.

A somber look appeared on Rita face. The images in the projection changed, this time it showed many moments from Rita and Zedd's life, such as them at their wedding and dancing around their base. The projection also showed Rita and Zedd's son, Thrax. "Even though they are evil, Zedd is still my husband and I love him and Thrax is my son, I couldn't bear the thought of destroying them," Rita replied. The images changed again, this time it showed other various moments from during the time of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, showing Rita and Zedd's friends and followers. The image showed images of Rita's brother, the skeleton warrior Rito Revolto, and her demonic father, Master Vile. "The same thing goes for my brother and my father," Rita continued. The image in the projection changed again, showing images of Goldar and Finster and their other minions such as Goldar's wife, the human/scorpion hybrid Scorpion, the blue hobgoblin creature known as Squatt and his partner, the vampire/monkey hybrid named Baboo. It continued to show images of their foot soldiers like the clay warriors called Putties and the human-sized birds, the Tengas, as well as many other monsters that served them.

After seeing all the happy times the mischievous villains had spent with each other Eric was, in a strange way, touched by the display. "All right, I see your point, but how do I capture them? I'm not a magician, at least not yet."

Rita then motioned to behind her throne. Out from behind her throne emerged a funny-looking troll like creature with pink skin, pointy ears and a dopey expression on his face and wore a peddler's clothes. Eric recognized him as Mr. Ticklesneezer, a friendly troll/fairy creature that was created from Trini's, the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Rangers', troll doll. The troll made his way forward carrying a cylindrical stone object. Eric raised an eyebrow while Mr. Ticklesneezer smiled and handed him the object. The object was made of brown stone with a lid on top with a red gem in its center. "This is a Space Dumpster, the very same kind of magical device that was used to capture me and my forces over ten thousand years ago," Rita explained, "all you have to do is open the Space Dumpster's lid at one of our minions and they will be sucked in.

Eric smirked, "Cool, I'll be capturing monsters, sounds like fun."

At that remark Rita and Daggeron chuckled, "So, you like capturing monsters, huh? Well then I have an additional gift for you," Rita then motioned to Mr. Ticklesneezer.

Ticklesneezer drew from his brown pouch several small glass tubes that reminded Eric of the test tubes that were used in laboratories. "Take some of my special jars," Mr. Ticklesneezer explained; "I used these to add things to my collection," the troll smiled. Eric immediately understood what he was implying and a sly grin spread across his face.

"Thank you, I'm going to have fun with these," Eric declared.

"Good, now before you go to rejoin your friends, I must test your prowess," Rita then waved her hand over the projection and the image of a city appeared in the window. The scene showed many different monsters attacking the citizens of a city and explosions going on. "Some evil force is attacking Stone Canyon, the neighboring city of Angel Grove! Fortunately whatever fiend is attacking is only using foot soldiers as their army, I think you might be able to stop them, now go!" Rita waved her wand and teleported Eric away before he could protest.

Daggeron gave the Mystic Mother a quizzical look, "Your highness, don't you think it's a bit reckless to send him on such a hasty mission so spontaneously?"

An impish grin formed on the sorceress' face, "I like to have a little fun with my subjects."

Eric rematerialized in another location and observed his surroundings. All around town Eric could see chaos as people were fleeing from various different monstrous creatures. There were the Putty Patrollers, golem-like soldiers created by Finster in his Monster-Matic. They resembled bald humans with smooth, gray clay-like skin, rock-like hands and face with stupid expressions. The Putty Patrollers were dumbly chasing citizens while flailing their arms; the Putties were among the dumbest of the foot soldiers. The basic Putties were being commanded by the "Z-Putties," Lord Zedd's own variation of the Putty Patrollers. The Z-Putties resembled their counterparts except they wore white, skintight armor with a large Z-emblem on their chests, which was also their weak spot. Eric heard a repulsive cawing coming from above, when he looked up he saw Tenga warriors flying, blotting out the sun with the black, feathered wings. The Tengas resembled human-sized crows with hooked beaks and wore purple tunics; they were slightly smarter than the Putties in that they were able to speak whereas the Putties made garbled noises. The Tengas mainly kept to the air but would occasionally descend when they would see a pedestrian and would squawk and peck at the unlucky person. Suddenly the air was filled with a strange electronic buzzing. Eric turned to see a pack of Piranhatrons and Quantrons chasing more people out of alleyways. The Piranhatrons resembled robotic fish warriors with bronze armor and some had a silver stripe on their head while the Quantrons looked, to Eric, like something out of Battle Star Galactica. The Quantrons were silver-colored robot warriors that carried blade weapons. To Eric, among all the foot soldiers attacking the city, the Quantrons looked the most menacing. The Piranhatrons and Quantrons were being lead into battle by the Shadow Chromite, a strange alien creature wearing gray spandex and a gasmask. Along with them were creatures called Sting Wingers. The Sting Wingers were among the ugliest of the foot soldiers. They were green and black insect/human hybrids with no clear, distinguishable face and sickles for arms and insect wings. The Sting Wingers buzzed around in the air and were clinging to the sides of buildings searching for prey. Along with the Sting Wingers there was another group of insect-like foot soldiers, the Kelzak Furies. The Kelzaks were the ninja foot soldiers of the Evil Space Ninja Army. The Kelzaks wore skintight suits and masks that obscured their face with the image of a red centipede. Unlike normal Kelzaks, which wore black, the Kelzak Furies wore red and were stronger. Finally there were the Tyrannodrones, Eric's personal favorite. The Tyrannodrones were human/dinosaur hybrids, they resembled the Sting Wingers in that they wore black, skintight suits and carried sickle weapons, but the Tyrannodrones had no distinguishable faces that were covered in green and black scales and with small horns and small prickly spikes sprouting from their head and faces. Eric realized that all of the monsters present were only foot soldiers; there weren't any stronger, higher-ranked monsters among them.

From high above one of the buildings Eric heard evil laugher. He turned to see the commander of the small army of foot soldiers attacking. "Go my minions, spread evil and anarchy wherever you may go!" The commander resembled a middle-aged man with tentacles for hair and a goatee. He wore a purple and black robe and his skin was purple and slimy. Eric easily recognized the fiend as Ivan Ooze.

Without alerting Ivan Ooze to his presence Eric pointed his Thunder Max Blaster at him and fired, shooting several lasers at the evil, alien warlord. The blasts sparked off Ivan's hide but did little to him than sting and irritate him. "Who dares attack my magnificence?" shouted Ivan in an over the top manner that reminded Eric of Christopher Lloyd. Ivan glanced down at Eric, "Well, what do you know, we have a guest among us today." Suddenly all of the foot soldiers in the city stopped what they were doing and turned towards Ivan Ooze and Eric and began circling around Eric. "I hate it when people spoil my fun, come on boys, get him!" At Ivan's command all the foot soldiers charged.

The battle was on. As the battle started Eric could here the song _Tenga Bye Bye_ playing in the background because of the Musical Badge he wore, this in turn gave Eric the confidence and enthusiasm to fight. Several Putties of both varieties charged at Eric but the dragon was able to trip a couple of the weaker putties off their feet and managed to vanquish several more by punching them straight in the Z-Emblem.

_They've got a feathered face, they've got a funny beak, IQ of under 10, they're loud and noisy!_

"Here we come!" Eric turned to see several Tengas flying at him. The Tengas scratched, clawed and pecked at Eric with their talons and beaks but the young dragon was able to dodge and parry some of their attacks.

_They smell like spoiled fish on a hot, hot summer's day, cross-eyed and crazy nuts who fly above us!_

"Lets get them, boys!" Next a school of Piranhatrons joined the brawl. The fish-like warriors rode in on motorcycles with laser guns mounted to them and fired them at Eric. Fortunately the Piranhatrons were bad shots and missed him but Eric blasted the motorcycles with the Thunder Max blaster, causing them to explode and sending their riders flying through the air. Some of the defeated Piranhatrons melted into brown goo when defeated.

_Ugly, ugly birdies in the sky, Rangers gonna get you, watch the Tenga watch the Tenga watch the Tenga, Tenga Bye Bye!_

Then a cadre of Quantrons approached. The robots proved to be more efficient fighters than their forbearers and slashed at Eric with their blade weapons, forcing Eric to use the Thunder Max Saber. Three Quantrons came at Eric. He was able to dodge a swipe from one of the Quantrons and blocked another's blade weapon with his own. Another rushed at him but he managed to kick it in the chest and send it spiraling back before shoving the one he was parrying. Another Quantron came at Eric but he was able to slash the grunt with his blade, and then pointed the blaster at another Quantron, blasting it.

_Bird brain, don't mess with me, cause you ain't got a chance, we're gonna send you back to the bird sanctuary!_

Next a swarm of Sting Wingers came at Eric, the buzzing of their wings irritating him. The Sting Wingers clawed at Eric with their sickle arms but the dragon managed to repulse them back with his fiery breath.

_Where you will spend your days learning to basket weave, don't know you better run? Why don't you just fly away?_

The swarm of Sting Wingers was quickly replaced by a swarm of Kelzak Furies. The centipede-like aliens came at Eric with their own sickle weapons and ninjato. The Kelzak Furies were a little smarter than the Putties, Tengas and Piranhatrons, but they possessed the strength of the Quantrons; they were somewhat difficult to defeat. Eric had no choice but to repel them with lasers from the Thunder Max Blaster and gouts of fire from his mouth.

_Ugly, ugly birdies in the sky, Rangers gonna get you, Watch the Tenga, Watch the Tenga, Watch the Tenga, Tenga Bye Bye!_

Finally the Tyrannodrones joined the battle, the saurian monsters snarled and growled as they charged at Eric. The young dragon swiveled and parried the strikes from the Tyrannodrones. Eric swung his tail and knocked a drone off its feet and smashed another with his tail in the chest. Eric turned as three more Tyrannodrones charged at him but he shot them in the torso with his blaster, knocking the dinosaurs off their feet. Another two Tyrannodrones came at Eric but the dragon punched them in the chest before they could land a blow from their sickle weapons. The Kelzak Furies rejoined the fight to aid the Tyrannodrones. Eric was able to push some back with punches and kicks and managed to defeat a couple of each with slashes from the Thunder Max Saber.

_1, 2, 3, 4,_

Suddenly four Sting Wingers flew at Eric and spontaneously exploded sending Eric and any nearby foot soldiers flying from the force of the explosion. Eric had the wind knocked out of him when he smashed against a wall and groaned as he groggily got back to his feet. "Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Ivan Ooze giggled from watching the battle. It was then that Eric remembered that in their last invasion the Sting Wingers had been used as suicide bombers and realized that the Sting Wingers he was fighting had bomb packs strapped to themselves and so were designed to self destruct if they so chose.

_Lord Zedd, he ain't gonna help you, Old Rito ain't gonna help you, No, Goldar ain't gonna help you, we will make you fly away!_

That's when Eric was hounded by a new group of enemies. They resembled human gang members with long dread locks and leather outfits but they had purple slimy skin. Eric recognized them as Ooze Men, Ivan Ooze's own personal foot soldiers. Eric attempted to breathe fire but because the wind was knocked out of him the result was only a small puff of flames. The flames melted some of the skin off of some of the Ooze Men but did little else to deter them. Some of the Ooze Men flung balls of sludge at him. The sludge bound Eric's mouth together as well as his legs. The Ooze Men grabbed Eric as some Kelzak Furies and Sting Wingers began to get ready to hack and slash into him. Before the villains could strike a feminine voice shouted over the din: "Not so fast!"

_So you'd better learn a lesson, Thing about with whom you're messin' Turn around, run the other direction listen here to what I say!_

That was when a petite, young woman dressed in a yellow ninja robe appeared and kicked away the Sting Wingers and punched away the Kelzak Furies and the Ooze Men. She then shouted: "Power Dagger!" and two yellow daggers materialized in her hands. She used the daggers to cut the ooze that bound Eric freeing him. The young dragon coughed and caught his breath. "Thanks, Aisha," Eric wheezed, recognizing his rescuer. The girl was surprised that he recognized him. They were then assaulted by Putties, Tengas, Piranhatrons and Quantrons. With the two of them fighting them off, however, they were easily able to best their assaulters. A small group of Sting Wingers and Tyrannodrones then charged at them but Eric was able to best them with a coordinated set of punches and kicks.

_Ugly, ugly birdies in the sky, Rangers gonna get you Watch the Tenga, Watch the Tenga, Watch the Tenga, Tenga Bye Bye!_

Ivan Ooze frowned, "Leave it to teenagers to ruin my fun, well I've got a fun idea!" Ivan then pointed his hands at all the foot soldiers and purple lightening came from his hands and struck them. The foot soldiers were transformed into purple energy and merged together to form a single being. When the purple light faded a single large creature stood in front of Eric and Aisha. The creature was basically one of each of the foot soldiers: Putty Patroller, Z-Putty, Tenga, Ooze Man, Shadow Chromite, Piranhatron, Quantron, Sting Winger, Kelzak Fury and Tyrannodrone, all squeezed together in one mass and retaining the wings of the Tengas and the Sting Wingers. "Behold! My newest creation: the Combined Foot Soldier!" The creature growled in anger and charged at Eric and Aisha. The creature delivered a punch at Aisha and a kick to Eric, sending the two of them hurtling. The Combined Foot Soldier possessed the strength of ten men and so each punch and kick was enhanced by this strength.

_Ugly, ugly birdies in the sky, Rangers gonna get you Watch the Tenga, Watch the Tenga, Watch the Tenga, Tenga Bye Bye!_

Eric growled in anger, he was getting tired of this battle. If this creature was going to use strong attacks against him he was going to use them right back. He withdrew his Earth Flail against and continually pounded the monster with it, sending it flying backwards. The Combined Foot Soldier got back on its feet then leapt into the air and attempted a flying kick but Aisha leapt into the air first and delivered a kick to the monster's torso sending it tumbling back to earth.

_1, 2, 3, 4,_

The Combined Foot Soldier growled angrily and swiped at Eric and Aisha who were able to deliver punches and kicks to it. "That's strange, at first it was able to pummel us, but now it looks like he's getting careless?" Eric observed.

"Since he's a mix of all those different monsters its as strong as all of them," Aisha panted while she explained, "but it also must be as stupid as all of those foot soldiers combined too so all of its pea-brains can work together making it clumsy and reckless." The explanation made sense to Eric who nodded in agreement. "I think it's time we finished this guy off!" Aisha declared and Eric nodded in agreement. Aisha leapt at the monster and did a double slash with her Power Daggers while Eric smashed the monster with his Earth Flail at the same time. The Combined Foot Soldier Monster growled in pain as energy sparked off it but it still wasn't destroyed.

_Ugly, ugly birdies in the sky, Rangers gonna get you Watch the Tenga, Watch the Tenga, Watch the Tenga, Tenga Bye Bye!_

That's when Eric spotted a black device strapped to the monster's back. It was one of the bomb packs that the Sting Wingers used and it gave Eric an idea. "Aisha, hold him, I have an idea!" Eric shouted. Aisha nodded in reply and leapt at the monster and grappled with the monster to distract and restrain it. "Hurry, I can't hold on much longer!" she shouted. Eric then ran behind the monster and pulled the strap on the bomb pack, activating it. "RUN!" Eric then shouted and both the Yellow Ranger and the Dragon ran as fast as they could from the monster. The Combined Foot Soldier howled one last time before it self destructed.

Ivan Ooze gritted his teeth in frustration, "Now you've gone and made me upset, Yellow Ranger," Ivan declared.

"You shouldn't have come back at all, Ivan Ooze, you should have stayed in your hyper lock chamber where you belong!" With that Aisha drew out her Power Morpher, a buckler that had a coin with the image of a Saber-Toothed Tiger on it. "Yellow Ranger Power!" With that Aisha transformed into the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. She then summoned the Power Cannon, a huge bazooka that the Mighty Morphin Rangers used on several occasions and pointed it at Ivan Ooze with Eric's help. "Power Cannon, FIRE!" An enormous blast came from the bazooka and hit Ivan Ooze who frowned when he saw the blast come at him. The blast caused Ivan Ooze to explode into a slimy mess as gobs of purple ooze splattered all over the place. "That should take care of him for a while," Aisha sighed before de-morphing, presenting Eric with her true form. Aisha Campbell was a petite African American woman who was the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger. She had been living in Africa to tend to sick animals there before the Zeo Rangers were formed. Aisha explained that she had come back to California to visit her hometown but had heard about the attacks in Stone Canyon and decided to check it out before finding Eric fighting the foot soldiers. Eric in turn explained his situation with Aisha and told her about the fighting between the Mighty Morphin and Dino Thunder Power Rangers. Aisha replied that she had something that might help them free the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from the grip of evil. With Aisha's help the two of them were able to teleport to Reef Side where the battle was taking place.

Powers That Be Chapter 3 Ranger Civil War Part 2

By this time the battle had escalated to the point where the two teams were using their Zords. The Mighty Morphin Zords began to form their tank mode. The Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords rushed in first, folding their tails over their backs and the Tyrannosaurus kneeled forward and inserted its knees into the two former Zords' backsides. The Mastodon Zord then form a pair of arms around the Tyrannosaurus and transformed into a pair of turrets while the Mastodon's head rested against the Tyrannosaurus' chest and the Pteradactyl perched on the Tyrannosaurus' shoulders. The giant Zord tank rushed at the Dino Thunder Zords and shot blasts from its turrets, knocking back the Bio Dino Zords. Next the Mighty Morphin called for the formation of the Megazord and a robotic voice within the Megazord's cockpit announced, "Megazord Sequence has been initiated. The Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger Zords folded forward, forming the Megazord's legs. The Pteradactyl flew off the Tyrannosaurus' shoulders and flew around and connected with the Tyrannosaurus' chest just after the Tyrannosaurus' head folded forward revealing its Megazord head beneath. Finally the Megazord's horns folded forward, completing the sequence and the robotic voice announced: "Megazord Activated!" The Mighty Megazord poised for battle. Likewise the other Dino Zords came together and formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

In Eric's mind he could hear the song _"I will win"_ playing in the background as the two Megazords jousted. The Megazord punched the Thundersaurus Megazord in the face causing it to stagger back. The Thundersaurus retaliated by swinging its tail drill at the Megazord, which blocked the attack with its left arm.

_I know the deal, I know their sound, I know their feel, Well I know the end_

The Thundersaurus' Tyranno Zord head roared and spit a blast of fire from its mouth, smashing into the Megazord's chest plate, causing it to stumble backwards. Next the Megazord's horns began to cackle with electricity and it fired a beam from its forehead, blasting the Thundersaurus. The Thundersaurus again breathed fire, this time however the Megazord summoned its Mastodon Shield, a shield that the Megazord used formed from the Mastodon Zord's head, to block the flames.

_And all I say is all I ever have to say, I know the sign_

Pirantishead laughed mischievously, "Looks like this is the end for you, Dino Thunder Rangers!"

"We have to stop them!" Aisha declared.

Eric nodded in agreement, "How do we do that?"

Aisha scanned the Mighty Morphin Megazord with her eyes, "There should be a panel in one of the Megazord's legs that we can use to get inside."

"Not so fast!"

_So I am right and I am real, I know exactly how it feels_

Without warning two swift enemies appeared and assaulted Aisha and Eric like a pair of ninjas, leaping back and forth and over them, slashing them with sharp blades. The two attackers were too fast for the naked eye could see, being reduced to colorful blurs, one silver and the other gold. When the two attackers finally ceased attacking they came to a stop in front of Aisha and Eric as they painfully clutched the cuts and bruises inflicted upon them. The two attackers kneeled in front of the pair before slowly raising their heads and got to their feet. The two figures were identical in every way except color. The attackers were a pair of monsters with metallic, armored bodies, clawed feet, blades for arms and had evil, maniacal grins on their faces. One of the monsters was silver in color while the other was gold. For once Eric did not recognize the two monsters as they have never before been employed by the UAE, forcing him to ask: "Who are you?"

The two monsters snickered, "We are the Twin Blade Masters…"

"…Slice!" shouted the Silver monster.

"…and Dice!" continued the Gold monster, the two poised for battle, "And we're not letting you through."

_I will win, I won't stop until I get them, I will win_

"It's Morphing Time! Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha quickly morphed to take on the two monsters while Eric drew out his Thunder Max Saber. Aisha fought Dice using her Power Daggers to parry the monster's blows while Eric clashed blades with Slice. Despite their skills Aisha and Eric could not match their skills against the Twin Blade Masters.

_Here we go!_

From within the Megazord's cockpit Jason shouted, "Power Sword!" This verbal command summoned the Mighty Morphin Megazord its Power Sword. From the sky an enormous silver sword descended blade first. The sword's blade impacted with the ground with a mighty _clang _as it cackled with electricity_._ The Megazord reached out with its left hand and attempted to pull the sword out of the ground but could not pull out at first, then switched to its right hand and was finally able to pull the sword out of the ground. Aisha became worried seeing the Power Sword. "Oh no! Eric, they've summoned the Power Sword, the Dino Thunder Rangers don't stand a chance!"

Eric shoved Slice away from him. "You go, you're faster, get in the cockpit!" he shouted just as Slice came back at him with another strike. Aisha nodded and headed for the Megazord and found the hatch in one of its legs and entered.

_I know the thrill, I know their feel, I know the call, Well I know the time._

The Thundersaurus swung its tail drill at the Megazord but the Megazord repelled the attack with its sword. The Dino Thunder Rangers were getting desperate, they knew they needed to give it their all to beat the Megazord. The Thundersaurus raised its drill arm, activating the drill and powering up for its finisher. In the cockpit Connor yelled, "Dino Drill, Engage!" In response the Megazord's eyes began to flash and it raised its sword into the air as lightning struck the blade, this was the indicator that the Megazord was charging up for its finishing move. The Thundersaurus lunged at the Megazord while at the same time the Megazord slashed its sword from right to left. There was a huge surge of power as the two finishing moves collided with each other, causing a massive explosion. The explosion caused the Megazord to fall backward while the Thundersaurus suffered greater damage. The explosion hurled the much lighter Thundersaurus Megazord backwards, what's worse is that the Megazord's Power Sword severed the Thundersaurus' Dino Drill, revealing its hand beneath. The Megazord got back to its feet and strolled towards the fallen Thundersaurus and lashed out its sword again. The Thundersaurus desperately tried to block the attack by raising its right arm but the Megazord's Power Sword severed the Tricera Zord's head, revealing the Thundersaurus' other hand.

_And all I have to do is all I ever do. Well I know the game!_

Aisha climbed up the inner workings of the Megazord as quickly as she could. She finally arrived at the cockpit to find her friends at the controls. "Leave my friends alone, you creeps!" Aisha shouted.

"You better back off, Yellow Ranger, because by gum you're in danger," the Hate Master replied while Dramole grunted. The Rangers paid Aisha no heed as they were busy concentrating on fighting.

Dramole gurgled and began releasing toxic gas from its glands in an attempt to brainwash Aisha. "That won't work on me, dirt bag!" From out of her pocket Aisha withdrew a lovely necklace, it was the same necklace that her grandmother had given her and had been passed down in Aisha's family for generations. As a result the necklace was filled with the love that her family shared. The sheer positive feelings the necklace housed repulsed the two monsters. Aisha used this to her advantage and fought the monsters. She performed a kick that tossed Dramole out of the cockpit and to the ground below.

'_Cause I am right and I am real I know exactly how it feels!_

Eric noticed Dramole falling nearby and summoned his Earth Flail Ball and Chain. "Time to hit this ball out of the park," Eric said to himself and with one mighty swing smashed it into Dramole, sending the monster flying far away over the horizon. Eric nodded in satisfaction just before Dice lashed at him with his blade. Eric attempted to smash both Slice and Dice with the Earth Flail but the monsters were quick on their feet and therefore hard to attack. After one such attack Slice rushed at Eric, a cocky grin plastered on his face. In a desperate move Eric swung the chain to the right, hitting Slice and causing him to stumble. Then, grabbing the ball portion of the weapon, Eric slammed the weapon down on Slice. In desperation Slice attempted to block the attack with his two blades but the ball snapped one of the silver monster's blades right off its hilt. Dice, showing concern for his brother, rushed at the two fighters. Eric then focused his power on the Ball and Chain and activated its true power, converting the weapon into pure Earth-Elemental Energy and absorbed it into his body, therefore making it easier and faster to manipulate but more strenuous. Just as Dice got too close Eric launched a series of punches at Dice, the Earth Flail coming out of his fists and rapidly pounding Dice. After about five or six blows the amount of energy Eric used up exhausted him but also managed to weaken Dice, both the monster and the dragon collapsed.

' _Cause I will win! I won't stop until I get them. I will win!_

The Megazord stood motionless as Aisha distracted its pilots. The Thundersaurus, taking advantage of this distraction, struggled to get back on its feet. Pretty soon Aisha forced the Hate Master out of the cockpit, throwing him out of the cockpit. Aisha removed her helmet and one by one went to her comrades. "Guys! Can you hear me? Snap out of it!" Now that both mind-controlling monsters were gone the Rangers were slowly regaining their thoughts.

_Fight!_

"It's no use, Yellow Ranger," Pirantishead gurgled, "even if you've freed them from Hate Master and Dramole's influence I still have control over their Zords!" With that Pirantishead blew another stream of cold air onto the Megazord, regaining control. The Megazord raised its Power Sword again but the Thundersaurus was able to leap out of the way just before the Megazord brought its blade down on it. As it slid out of the way the Thundersaurus grabbed the Tricera Zord's head in its left hand and the severed Tyranno Zord's Dino Drill in its right, forming the Thundersaurus Megazord Sword and Shield Mode.

'_Cause I am right and I am real, I know exactly how it feels! 'Cause I will win! I won't stop until I get them I will win!_

The Thundersaurus still struggled while on its feet, barely able to hold up its weapons. "Dino Rangers!" Eric struggled to get back on his feet, but all the fighting he had been doing the past day really exhausted his strength. "Don't give up! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are counting on you, you're the only ones who can save them now, and you can do it!"

"Guys, Eric's right, we can do this," Connor panted, "if we can't save our friends, what hope do we have to save the world?"

"I'm with you, Connor," Kira replied.

"Me too," said Ethan.

The Thundersaurus roared in challenge at the Megazord. Pirantishead commanded the Megazord to move forward and the two Megazords ran at each other. The Megazord swiped at the Thundersaurus with its Power Sword, but the Thundersaurus parried with its own tail drill and viciously smashed into the Megazord with the weapon. When not using their swords they would smack each other with their shields. Finally the Megazord raised its sword and prepared for its finisher while the Thundersaurus mimicked the Megazord and they both performed a finishing slash, severely wounding each other.

_I will win! I won't stop until I get them! I will win!_

With its last bit of strength the Thundersaurus focused on targeting Pirantishead, who was still perched atop the Megazords head. The Thundersaurus aimed its tail blade like a harpoon and hurled it and with pinpoint accuracy was able to hit Pirantishead, knocking the monster off its perch and therefore relinquishing control over the Megazord. With its last amount of energy spent the Thundersaurus collapsed to the ground. Now completely free of the monsters' control the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their Zords were now coming to their senses. The Megazord groggily got back on its feet. The Mighty Morphin Rangers saw their fellow Rangers, the Dino Thunder Rangers, on the ground and in an act of friendship the Megazord extended a helping hand to the Thundersaurus, which gladly took it and was helped back to its feet.

The Hate Master got back to his feet, "You think things are going to be fine but don't celebrate yet because you are mine!" The Hate Master raised his arms into the air, "I summon the lightning of despair and hatred's thunder so that we might be able to put these Rangers six feet under!" Suddenly the sky filled with dark clouds created from human suffering and blue lightning struck the Hate Master, Pirantishead, Slice, and Dice and even hit the remains of the Combined Foot Soldier all the way in Stone Canyon and Zeltrax, who had been hiding nearby. All six monsters converged on the two Megazords. The Megazord was the first to strike, it charged up its sword and performed an upper right, down left cut, destroying the Hate Master, next the Thundersaurus performed its Dino Drill attack and defeated Pirantishead, turning the monster back into a normal, unharmed piranha and sending it back where it came from, then the Megazord performed two more slash attack, this time it performed a lower right to upper left slash that defeated Dice and a left to right horizontal slash that defeated Slice, both monsters fell down and exploded.

Nearby everyone could hear the sound of a flute playing and the water in Reef Side harbor began to churn and bubble. From out of the ocean emerged a new Zord, this one was a bipedal dragon with green, silver and black armor. Its chest was composed of a generator like device that had five red lights on its chest in a star-like formation, had gold shoulder pads and had a crest on its head and, like the Dino Thunder Rangers' Tyranno Zord, had a drill for a tail. The Zord resembled a mechanical version of Godzilla wearing samurai armor. Eric recognized the Zord as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Dragon Zord. The Dragon Zord lumbered its way into the city towards the fighting. The sound of the flute that summoned the Dragon Zord was coming from the top of one of the buildings. There stood another Ranger, this one wearing a green and white suit, having gold chest armor and had a helmet stylized after a dragon's head. It was Dr. Oliver as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger! "Prepare to meet your doom you pathetic multi-colored losers!" Tommy laughed evilly.

"Tommy! What are you doing? We're you're friends! What's happened to you?" Jason the Red Ranger shouted in disbelief.

"He got an upgrade," a deep, menacing voice replied as a loud, shrill cry filled the air. Just then a large, white object jetted through the air and swiped into the two Megazords. When the flying object slowed down it was revealed to be a giant, white mechanical Quetzalcoatl, a species of pterosaur, this was the Coatl Zord, formerly known as the Drago Zord. The menacing voice came from within the cockpit of the Coatl Zord. "…as have I."

"Trent?" Kira asked in confusion. Within the Coatl Zord's cockpit was Trent as the White Dino Thunder Power Ranger. The White Ranger wore a white suit with black stripes, had a red crisscrossed visor and even wore his own set of chest armor that matched the rest of his suit.

Another roar was heard over the din and another Dino Zord appeared, it was a magenta-colored Stegosaurus, the Stego Zord, the other Zord of the White Dino Thunder Ranger. "Now it's go time!" With that the White Ranger prepared to form his own Megazord: the Dino Stegazord. First the Coatl Zord picked up the part of the Coatl Zord that was formed from its head, neck and body. The Dino Stegazord spun around and pointed its spear, ready for battle.

The Dragon Zord and the Dino Stegazord stood side by side and opposed the Thundersaurus Megazord and Mighty Morphin' Megazord. The four Zords charged at each other. "This is just like old times!" Zack the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger shouted within his cockpit.

"Tell me about it," replied Ethan the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger. The Dragon Zord fought against the Mighty Morphin' Megazord while the Thundersaurus fought the Dino Stegazord. There were clashes of metallic claws and fists, the roaring of dinosaurs and the grinding of metal.

Suddenly the Combined Foot Soldier latched onto the Thundersaurus. "Guys, look out, that monster can self destruct itself!" As it turned out, the Combined Foot Soldier's bomb pack was also restored when it was revived by the lightning and it activated the device, causing it to self destruct. The close-proximity explosion caused all of the Dino Zords to shut down and shatter into their individual components and flinging their pilots to be flung out of their cockpits.

"Dino Stega Laser!" Shouted Trent, preparing the Dino Stegazord's ultimate attack. The Dino Stegazord roared and focused its gaze on the ground in front of it. A pair of powerful blue beams shot from the Dino Stegazord's eyes, smashing into the ground before it slowly raised its head and aiming the beams at the Megazord. The attack was devastating: sparks flew off the Megazord's frame and its pilots were also flung from it and the Megazord was reduced to its original components. Afterwards a crevice opened up in the ground and the Mighty Morphin' Zords were sucked into it.

"No! Our Zords!" Jason shouted in despair as he and his teammates groggily got back to their feet. In response the Zords roared and cried out in agony from the pain they endured from the Dino Stega Laser.

"Hurry, Morphin' Rangers, you can still summon the Thunder Zords if you use the energy from your old Zords to summon them!" Eric suggested and the Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power!" shouted Zack. Just as the Mastodon Zord sank into the ground some of its energy left its body and formed a black cloud of energy which then transformed into the black, green and gold Lion Zord. This Lion Zord was low slung to the ground with green and gold face.

"Pteradactyl Fire Bird Thunder Zord Power!" shouted Kimberly. Like with the Mastodon the Pteradactyl Zord released magenta energy that then transformed into the Fire Bird Zord. The Fire Bird was slightly larger and thinner than the Pteradactyl Zord and had a reddish hued hide.

"Triceratops Unicorn Pegasus Thunder Zord Power!" Billy shouted. Blue energy streamed from the Triceratops and formed the Unicorn/Pegasus Zord. This Zord had a train-car shaped body and a blue equine head.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger Griffin Qilin Thunder Zord Power!" Aisha shouted and yellow energy from the Saber-Toothed Tiger became the Griffin/Qulin Zord. This Zord was identical in appearance to Billy's Zord but was yellow instead of Blue.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power!" Jason shouted and his Zord's energy was used to summon the Red Dragon Zord. This Dragon Zord resembled the Chinese interpretation of a dragon: it had a sinuous, segmented red body, metallic red scales and small stag antlers.

Zeltrax laughed evilly, "Excellent, this will allow me to capture the Dino Thunder Rangers." In front of Zeltrax appeared two green portals that sucked in the Tricera and Ptera Zords along with Kira and Ethan.

"Let them go, Zeltrax!" Connor shouted.

"I think not, Red Ranger," Zeltrax replied, "your friends have been taken to the Prison Dimension and with the help of the Terrorsaurus I was able to capture several of the other Dino Zords as well! And now you will be joining them!" Before Zeltrax could make his move, however, he was pelted by elemental energy from the Thunder Zords. The Lion Zord generated a mist that obscured Zeltrax's vision while the Pegasus Zord manipulated the gravity around it and flung boulders at Zeltrax and the Qilin Zord spat fireballs and the Fire Bird fired lasers at him and blew whirlwinds at him.

The Dragon Zord roared and began charging at the other Zords but was then ensnared by the Red Dragon Zord, which coiled its body around the Dragon Zord like an enormous python. The other Thunder Zords were successful in driving Zeltrax away, who fled in an Invisi-portal. The Thunder Zords and the Tyranno Zord then focused their attention on the Dino Stegazord. While this was happening Dr. Oliver fought against the other Mighty Morphin Rangers. Eric, being too exhausted to fight watched as everything was going on around him.

The Dragon Zord was able to entangle itself from the Red Dragon and flung it away. The Red Dragon hissed and spewed fire from its mouth at the Dragon Zord, causing it to back up. Then the Red Dragon began to transform into its warrior mode. First its head disconnected with its body and a humanoid head sprouted from the back of the dragon head. Next the Red Dragon's limbs folded and connected together, forming a pair of arms while the dragon's serpentine body folded into two parts and formed the legs of the warrior mode. Finally the dragon/humanoid head connected with the main body, the Red Dragon Zord was now in warrior mode! The Red Dragon spun around and raised its arms, poised for battle. In the Red Warrior's right hand a bo staff appeared and then it charged at the Dragon Zord. The Dragon Zord roared and aimed its hands at the Red Dragon Warrior and at that moment missiles were loaded into its fingers and began firing them at the Red Dragon Warrior. The Red Dragon used its bo staff to deflect the missiles and proceeded to smack the Dragon Zord with it.

Meanwhile on the ground Dr. Oliver was getting the better of his former teammates, easily taking them down with a series of punches and kicks. Once all five of the Mighty Morphin' Rangers were down, the Green Ranger formed a ball of energy in his hands and hurled it at them, severely injuring them. Dr. Oliver laughed wickedly and strolled towards Jason. "It's time to put an end to you, my _friend_!" Dr. Oliver said in a mocking, sarcastic tone as he raised the Sword of Darkness, ready to strike. Suddenly Tommy was seized by intense pain and muscle spasms. Green sparks flew off his suit as he fell to his knees. "What's happening? It feels like my muscles have completely tensed up!"

"Tommy! Are you all right?" Jason asked.

"Tommy!" Kimberly added.

Dr. Tommy Oliver held a hand out, "Stay away from me!"

At that moment another monster appeared nearby. This creature was the hideous Octo Phantom, an orange humanoid octopus monster with an elephant-like trunk. "It looks like I got here just in time," Octo Phantom gurgled.

"What do you want, ink face?" Zack taunted the monster.

"I was sent to capture your Power, Rangers," Octo Phantom said, revealing that he was carrying an urn and opened the urn's top towards the Rangers.

"Guys, look out!" Billy shouted as he and Jason rolled out of the way. A vacuum-like force came from the urn and sucked away Zack, Aisha and Kimberly's Ranger powers, turning them back to their civilian forms.

Next Octo Phantom waddled over to Tommy, "Hmm…I think Lord Thrax was right when he said that you were suffering from an overload of power from the Morphing Grid," Octo Phantom explained to Tommy, "I can't say I'm surprised, you have at least four different Ranger Powers housed within you, maybe I can help with your problem." Next Octo Phantom opened his urn in front of Tommy, sucking in his Green Mighty Morphin Ranger power as well as the Dragon Dagger and the Sword of Darkness. This caused Tommy to revert back to his civilian form and now no longer suffering from pain or muscle spasms. With the Green Ranger no longer controlling it the Dragon Zord's body went limp and fainted where it stood. "There, doesn't that feel better? Now hold still as I take away the rest of your Ranger Powers," Octo Phantom said.

"Stop right there, ugly!" Jason leapt at Octo Phantom and slashed the monster with his Power Sword while nearby Eric used the Thunder Max Blaster to blast him. The monster stumbled backwards and accidentally let go of the urn, causing it to go flying.

Before the urn could hit the ground, however, it was caught in midair by a golden pair of hands. Dice, while covered in scorch marks, scratches and bruises, had survived the battle with the Megazords as well as his brother Slice who was dragging the unconscious body of the Combined Foot Soldier. "Stop fooling around with this thing, if you drop it the Ranger Powers will be lost forever!" Dice chastised Octo Phantom.

In his free hand Slice held the broken piece of his blade, "I need to get this thing fixed," the silver monster said with exasperation, "come on, let's regroup and get out of here!" Octo Phantom nodded in agreement and with that Octo Phantom, Slice, Dice and the Combined Foot Soldier teleported away.

Eric, Connor and the Mighty Morphin Rangers went to Tommy's side. "The evil in Tommy is gone now that he isn't the Sword of Darkness," Kimberly stated. Even though he was no longer suffering from the muscle spasms Dr. Tommy Oliver still groaned in some pain.

"He might not be completely well yet, the overload really took a toll on him," Billy stated.

The sound of an explosion rocked the area and the group turned to see the Thunder Zords continuing their fight against the Dino Stegazord. "Billy, you get Tommy and everyone else to the Command Center, Connor and I will continue the fight on our own," Jason said.

Billy nodded, knowing there was no time to argue. Billy gathered everyone together and teleported them to the Command Center while Connor and Jason piloted the Thunder Zords and initiated their transformation into the Mega Thunderzord. First the Griffin Qilin and Pegasus Unicorn Zords folded upward, forming the new Megazord's legs while the Lion separated into several pieces. The Red Dragon Warrior then leapt down, its legs being inserted into the Yellow and Blue Zords, forming a pair of boots for the Red Dragon Warrior, while the Fire Bird embraced the Red Dragon Warrior's waist, forming a belt. Next the Lion Zord's pieces formed a pair of shoulder pads, chest armor and a helmet for the Red Dragon Warrior, completing the transformation into the Mega Thunderzord. The Red Dragon Warrior's staff and the Fire Bird's tail feathers combined together to form a lance weapon for the Mega Thunderzord. "Dino Stegazord Stinger!" Trent shouted within his cockpit. The Dino Stegazord held out its staff in midair and, by some unknown force, levitated above the ground in front of it. Then, using all of its physical strength, the Dino Stegazord struck its staff, sending it propelling towards the Mega Thunderzord, fortunately it was able to deflect away the attack with its own staff weapon. Then its eyes flashed and the Mega Thunderzord drew its katana from the scabbard on its hip. Lightning bolts struck the blade of the weapon, charging it up. Slowly the Mega Thunderzord drew the katana back then swiftly brought it back down, slashing the Dino Stegazord with its finishing move. The Dino Stegazord staggered as blue energy sparked off it. The Dino Stegazord then fell down and exploded, causing it to separate into the Coatl and Stego Zords again. "You may have one this time, Rangers, but I will return to finish the job," Trent said as he and his two Zords teleported away. With that Jason, Connor and their Zords returned to the Command Center.

The other Rangers arrived just in time in the Command Center to watch the final moments of the battle on the viewing globe. The Mega Thunderzord hit the Dino Stegazord with its staff. "Aiy aiy aiy aiy aiy aiy! Tommy! What happened to you?" Into the main chamber of the Command Center came Haley and a new friend, Alpha 5. Alpha was a robot the size of a child that had a bronze-colored head, arms, legs and a red colored body with a lightning bolt symbol, the symbol of the Power Rangers, on his chest. Alpha had no face, only a narrow red visor that served as his optical sensor.

"The monster said that Tommy was experiencing an overload of Power from the Morphing Grid," Aisha answered.

"It's true, this might be because Tommy has had gone through many different Ranger powers in the past and are now becoming too much for his body to handle," Haley concluded.

"Will Doctor O be okay?" Connor asked.

"If we can isolate his Ranger Powers and separate them from him we might spare him from the over load," Billy replied.

"So does that mean he won't be a Ranger ever again?" Kimberly asked.

"Not necessarily, he might still be able to keep one of his Ranger Powers and still be all right, right?" Zack asked.

"Possibly," Billy replied.

"We'll have to get a diagnostic right away," Alpha stated, guiding Tommy to another room in the Command Center.

"You should get some rest too, Eric," Aisha said, turning to the young dragon, "you've been through a lot today." Eric nodded in agreement. He wasn't about to argue since he was completely exhausted from the constant fighting he had been through that day.

"We have a lot of work to do," Haley announced. "You guys…" she motioned to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, "while we get a read on where your Ranger Powers are located, we need you to get in contact with any other fellow Power Rangers that might be able to help us," Jason, Aisha, Zack and Kimberly nodded, "Connor, I remember Tommy saying that you, Kira and Ethan had a similar experience where Mesogog and Zeltrax captured them and the Dino Zords before?" Connor nodded, "I need you're help to gather the equipment we need to rescue them, including the Dinosaur DNA you acquired."

"On it, Haley, I'll head over to Dr. O's old lab," Connor replied.

"Billy, Alpha and I will stay here and access the Command Center's systems to treat Tommy and to hopefully get some more information on our enemies."

After some time Alpha, Billy and Haley were able to diagnose Tommy and discovered that he had only two Ranger Powers within him: his Zeo Ranger 5 Red Power and his White Mighty Morphin' Ranger power. They already knew that Octo Phantom had stolen his Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger power and concluded that the UAE had already taken his Black Dino Thunder Ranger power. Even with two Ranger Powers within Tommy it was decided that the best way to protect him from further overloads was to completely remove all Ranger Powers from him. With Alpha's help they were able to condense the Ranger Powers back into their Morphers until further notice.

Sometime later Billy and Haley came around an interesting data file in the Command Center's computer system. "Wow, I never knew about this before!" Haley said looking over the file.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"According to this data file there have been many, many different Ranger teams, even some that were around before Zordon chose you guys to be the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"

Eric, who was lying on a cot nearby, perked his head in interest and Billy rushed to the computer. "Oh my goodness!" Billy exclaimed after looking over the data file, "Zordon had always made subtle references to our predecessors, but I never imagined that there were so many that came before us!"

"According to this," Haley stated, "there have been around…33 Power Ranger teams, and counting!"

"Ooh, I want to see!" Eric beamed.

"I'm forwarding the information to the viewing globe," Billy said as he rapidly tapped away on the one of the Command Center's panels. After a few seconds the Viewing Globe hummed to life and new images began to appear within it. Along with the images there was an audio feed that accompanied them.

"_In the Beginning Saban created the Power Rangers universe and it was good."_

"_Eons ago there was a fierce war that waged between the forces of good and evil."_ The image on the screen showed dinosaurs still roaming the earth. The camera then zoomed away from the dinosaurs and upwards into the sky where it then proceeded into outer space. _"In the beginning three evil beings came into existence, one was a deity-like being simply known as Lokar the Terrible,"_ the image then showed the face of a blue-skinned man with spiky hair, _"a being that has simply been known as the Master of the Underworld,"_ next it showed an image of a red-skinned demon with an octopus-like head and tentacles with dragon heads at the ends, "and a space demon called Dark Specter," next the image of a dragon-like beast made out of molten rock appeared on the screen. _"It is unknown where these beings came from, some speculate that Lokar and the Master were once angels that fell from grace and they created Dark Specter. Whatever their origin, these two god-like beings terrorized and spread evil through out the universe."_ The image shifted to showing Lokar breathing his toxic breath of doom on other planets and Dark Specter breathing fire. _"They created and recruited other evil beings to their cause." _Several more images appeared on the screen, including images of Master Vile and his family, including his daughter Rita Repulsa, his son Rito Revolto, his son in law Lord Zedd and many other evil beings including King Mondo and his Machine Empire, Flurious and his brother Moltor, the evil dragon spirit Dai Shi and his Army of Fear, Queen Bansheera and her kingdom of demons, Scorpius and his crew of pirates, Master Org and his empire of Orgs.

"_The armies of evil were collectively known as The United Alliance of Evil and they worshipped Dark Specter as their patron."_ The scene shifted to show a desolate barren planet and hordes of monsters cheering with Dark Specter standing proudly over them. _"But while evil in the universe grew, so too did the champions of good."_ The viewing globe then showed various new images, this time it showed the champions of good: First and foremost was a kindly, elderly wizard dressed in white and carried a staff, this was Zordon in his true form before being trapped in the space time vortex by Rita, a second image showed a ninja wearing blue, bulky armor, this was Ninjor, the creator of the Power Coins, the next image showed an enormous robotic man in black armor, this was Auric the Conqueror, then the viewing globe projected the image of a knight-like warrior wearing black armor and cape and had golden horns on his helmet, the Magna Defender and finally it showed the image of the Sentinel Knight.

The next scene showed these heroes and many others standing in a circle together in an intergalactic temple which they guessed would eventually become the Temple of Power and the Hall of Power. In the center of the circle was a large stone with smoke billowing from it. Billy, Haley and Eric recognized it as a physical piece of the Universal Morphing Grid, the same stone that spoke to Ethan and Kira after their final battle with Mesogog in 2004. _"Together the champions of good prayed to God above to receive the means to combat the forces of evil and, with most holy magic and advanced technology, they were able to create the Universal Morphing Grid, an elaborate matrix of computer networks that acted as a repository for immense Power that could transform ordinary beings into mighty warriors known to all as Power Rangers!"_ As the heroes in the image prayed a golden beam of light emanated from the stone, similar to Zordon's energy wave. As the wave washed over some of the heroes they were transformed into various different Power Rangers. The wave of energy was shown to continue onward and was shown enveloping many of the evil beings in the universe, either destroying them outright or transforming them into more monstrous forms. _"The Morphing Grid blessed the champions of good while at the same time cursing the United Alliance of Evil." _The scene again shifted showing the newly powered up heroes fighting armies of monsters together.

"_In addition to the Power Rangers the Morphing Grid created a unique type of life form."_ The golden wave was again shown, this time hitting various living creatures, first were shown to be exposed were dinosaurs, transforming them into the many different Dino Zords, next were shown various different mythological animals such as dragons, unicorns, phoenixes and other such creatures and finally showing more modern animals transforming them into the many different Power Animals such as the Wild Zords tamed by the Wild Force Rangers, the Galacta Beasts and the Animal Spirits. _"The Morphing Grid's energy was exposed to many advanced animals creating a form of bio-mechanical life form that would later be called 'Zords', named after the most well-known founder of the Morphing Grid, Zordon."_ The scene shifted showing the early Power Rangers and their Zord partners fighting against giant monsters. _"Together the Power Rangers and Zords formed a nearly unstoppable team, however since so few life forms were suitable to become Zords and the increase of evil forces more Zords were needed and so with every new generation there would be a new Ranger introduced to combat the forces of evil." _Soon the viewing globe portrayed scenes of more mechanical Zords being produced and flashes of more and more Power Rangers teams. _"Unfortunately when it was discovered that Zords could be mass-produced the United Alliance of Evil also began to construct their own war machines,"_ Another scene appeared with various monsters building mecha, one of the overseers Eric noticed was a blue-faced monster with no mouth, golden eyes and wore a military uniform, he realized this was a younger version of General Havoc! Along with Havoc Eric also saw a very familiar samurai-looking robot and recognized him as Zurgain. There was yet another scene where it showed Broodwing consulting with General Havoc and Zurgain and buying the Zords they produced and realized that might have been how Broodwing acquired his merchandise.

"_For many years the United Alliance of Evil and the Champions of Good fought and in the distant past Planet Earth became one of their biggest battlefields." _The image in the Viewing Globe showed the planet earth and the forces of both the United Alliance of Evil and the Champions of Good converging upon it. _"No one knows exactly the reason why Planet Earth was prized by both sides, some believe that it was because Earth was one of the few planets that was abundant with life. Another theory is that both factions sought Planet Earth because it was where the Sentinel Knight cast the broken pieces of the Corona Aurora. The Corona Aurora, also known as the Crown of the Gods, was a powerful artifact that was created using the energies of the Morphing Grid and could bestow upon its wearer the power of a god." _The scene then showed a familiar scene showing a distant planet and two humanoid warriors running towards a pedestal, upon which sat a magnificent crown with five jewels, one was a crystal made from pearl, a second was a diamond, a third was a sapphire, one was a red gem and the last was a pink emerald. When the two warriors attempted to touch the crown energy came forth from the crown and zapped them, the older man transformed into Flurious while the younger transformed into Moltor. The Sentinel Knight then appeared and used magic to send Moltor and Flurious away to distant planets reflecting their elemental power and then breaking off the gems of the Corono Aurora and casting them away into space where they fell to Planet Earth in the distant past. _"In any case Planet Earth was the planet most sought after by both the Alliance and the forces of good. Many battles were fought in the area that is now the State of California in the country of the United States, especially in the area that would later become the city known as Angel Grove."_ Several images flashed on the Viewing Globe, depicting an image of a battlefield where the forces of good and evil fought that then dissolved into an image of modern day Angel Grove._ "The State of California was also where the forces of evil created a gateway into the Underworld known as the Abyss of Evil," _Another image showing a group of villains and monsters performing a dark ritual in a field that caused the ground to split open, creating a crevice where toxic gases and evil spirits emerged._ "Because of these reasons the forces of good established several bases here to maintain watch over the activities of the forces of evil it was for this reason the Command Center was built," _the image on the screen then showed the image of several Alpha robots building the Command Center_, _"_some of these headquarters eventually evolved into entire nations such as the land of Animaria where the martial art known as Pai Zhua was founded," _next the image on the screen showed the ancient civilization of Animaria, a culture whose people lived in harmony with animals and nature.

"_For several millennia and after many battles many of Alliance's commanders were destroyed, sealed away or forced into hiding in the darkest reaches of the universe."_ The scene then showed Lord Zedd, Master Vile and Rito Revolto fleeing from battle, Rita and her minions being sealed in the space dumpster by Zordon, Queen Bansheera and her children being sealed in the Tomb of Forever, the Orgs being sealed in the Nexus and Dai Shi's soul being sealed in a box.

Finally the narrator announced: _"This is the story of the many Ranger teams that came before…" _and with that said Billy, Haley and Eric's interests were piqued and they began to watch.

The moment was interrupted, however, when the sirens in the Command Center started blaring without warning. The video feed was interrupted with an image showing a city. Billy, Haley and Eric had trouble discerning it but it resembled a strange mix of Mariner Bay, New Tech City and the Domed City of Corinth all rolled into one. In the image of the Viewing Globe it showed the image of an enormous, silver theropod-type dinosaur Zord with a red jaw and laser cannon on each shoulder. The three immediately recognized it as the Quantasaurus Rex Zord, also known as the Q-Rex. The Q-Rex was rampaging through the city. Also in the image it depicted many different mutants and alien criminals using stolen Ranger technology and using it to commit crimes and generally causing trouble.

"Wait a minute…" Haley started, "isn't that…Mariner Bay? Or is it New Tech City? No…now it looks like Corinth? But those were all in different times!"

"Maybe it has to do with Lord Zedd using the time crystals," Billy said, "because of his interference with the Space Time Continuum it has caused all timelines to merge into one?"

"This is why I hate time travel stories…" muttered Eric.

The image in the viewing globe also showed the Light Speed Rescue, Time Force, SPD and RPM Ranger teams all fighting together against swarms of enemies. Even with all these Ranger teams, however, they still appeared out numbered. Not only that but in the background there loomed an ominous-looking mountain, and on its peak stood a castle with an enormous skull carved into it, it was the Skull Cavern, the lair of Queen Bansheera and her demons, the sight of which filled with them with dread.

The image then shifted to show the fly-like wizard Jinxer standing atop a building, who then threw several of his Monster Growth Cards on various places throughout Mariner Bay. With that Jinxer began to recite a spell, "Demons far and demons wide, rise again and do it with pride!" It was then that they realized the places were the cards landed were several places where the Light Speed Rangers had felled several monsters but had not been revived as giants. At each spot a large swarm of vampire bats swarmed towards the sky then in a flash of light each of swarms of bats transformed into a different monster.

"This doesn't look good, our allies out there look dreadfully outnumbered," Billy said.

"I think it's time I got moving and helped out," Eric said.

Billy and Haley nodded reluctantly, "We'll see if we can get in touch with more of our allies and send them your way," Haley stated. Eric nodded and Billy prepared the Command Center's systems to teleport Eric to the location.

_To Be Continued…_

_And so our heroes begin their first major steps at regaining the stolen Ranger Powers. I'll admit that this isn't one of my better chapters but don't worry the excitement is just getting started. I hope you've enjoyed what you've read so far and continue to read._


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Rescue City

_Okay, I have to admit this is the worst chapter I've ever read, it's just one huge cluster**** of random crazy action scenes that started out as a good idea but went out of control. I apologize profusely for this chapter, if you don't want to read it I understand and I'm thinking about doing a summary of this chapter in the next chapter. Read at your own risk._

Powers That Be Chapter 3: Operation Rescue City

Haley prepped Eric on his mission to help in the rescue effort in the city. According to their informants Clare had been kidnapped by the Gatekeeper of the Shadow World and his minions in order to open the Gates of the Underworld and unleash all of their evil forces into the world. She also explained that the villains had gain control over some of the Megazords and were using them to place the Circle of Stones in place around the Skull Cavern, which was now in the city, to re-enact the ceremony to open the gateway into the afterlife for all of the Alliance's monsters. While Haley explained the mission Billy was rummaging through Eric's equipment and found a treasure trove of items. "I must say, Eric, you have some really interesting items here, this is very similar to Ranger technology!"

Eric gave Billy a sad smile, "If only I was a Power Ranger, it's always been a dream of mine and I could be more of a help to the others…"

"Well it might take some time," Billy said scratching his chin, "but I might just be able to use your equipment and connect it with the Morphing Grid to create a Ranger Power for you!"

"Are you serious?!" Eric exclaimed, "I didn't know my stuff could be used that way, can you really do this?"

"Like I said, it may take some time but you've given me a lot to work with, I think I can make a Ranger suit for you."

Joy welled up in Eric's heart, "Oh thank you, Billy!"

"Until then let me give you this," Haley gave Eric a watch, "this is a communicator, just like the ones Billy and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers used to use to talk with each other and Zordon and Alpha in the Command Center."

"Thank you."

"Now, I think you're ready to go, good luck." Haley and Billy then typed in a set of commands in the Command Center's terminals that teleported Eric away to the city.

When Eric arrived the scene was utter chaos: the Q-Rex and various giant monsters were destroying buildings and mutants and alien criminals were using stolen Power Ranger-Technology to commit crimes and wreak havoc on the city. The streets were swarming with robotic foot soldiers including the many kinds of Krybots and Cyclobots. The Cyclobot was a type of robot that was invented by Dr. Ferricks even before he became Frax. The Cyclobots had bronze/gold colored bodies and had faces that were dominated by a singular ocular sensor, hence their name. The Krybots were robotic foot soldiers that Brood Wing often sold to his clients. The Krybots came in three varieties: one was a typical gray kind that had black bodies and round gray-colored heads. The second variety of Krybots were the Blue Heads, a stronger version that wielded laser guns had blue chest armor and blue, x-shaped heads, hence the name. The Orange Head Krybots were the elite of the Krybots, having orange chest plates, clawed hands that wielded jagged sword and orange, spiky heads.

The Cyclobots and Krybots marched through the streets of the city but were soon interrupted by the soldiers of Operation Light Speed, the Silver Guardians and the staff of Space Patrol Delta. Operation Light Speed was the first human-created military organization established to battle the United Alliance of Evil, officially unveiled in the year 2000. Light Speed was mainly formed to battle Queen Bansheera and her legions of demons when they returned to recapture Mariner Bay. Light Speed was based in the Aqua Base, an underwater military base (as water was the main weakness of the demons) but after a year Operation Light Speed seemed to be disbanded when the Aqua Base was destroyed later that year. Afterwards, however, the top officials of Operation Light Speed were able to rebuild what was lost and reformed Light Speed. The Silver Guardians were a local police force of the town of Silver Hills that was formed by the town's Bio-Lab to protect those able to pay for their services from the Mutant criminals that were invading the town. Eventually the Silver Guardians became the town's local police force. Space Patrol Delta was the military forces of the future. By the year 2025 the military forces dedicated to fighting the UAE united and formed a galactic police force to ensure the safety of the galaxy, composed of not only humanity's attempt to battle evil but also many extraterrestrial races supported and formed it. These three military groups united to keep the army of robots at bay.

But they were not alone; they were aided by their respective Ranger Teams. They were joined by the Light Speed Rescue Rangers: Carter Grayson the Red Ranger, Chad Lee the Blue Ranger, Joel Rawlings the Green Ranger, Kelsey Winslow the Yellow Ranger and Dana and Ryan Mitchell the Pink and Titanium Rangers respectively. The core five Rangers ran together and pressing their fingers to their morphers they shouted, "Light Speed Rescue!" the oral command to morph into their Ranger form. Ryan, however, had a specially designed morpher that allowed him at the vocal command: "Titanium Power!" Their Ranger suits were basically the same except their respective colors and the shapes of their visors while Ryan's suit was primarily silver with gold undertones. Carter's visor was shaped like a policeman's badge while Chad's was a similar shape to Carter's, Joel and Dana's visors were in the shapes of triangles, Kelsey's a square, and Ryan's a letter 'V'. Their morphing sequence involved a holographic shape of their suit's visor shape enveloping them and materializing their Ranger suits around them.

The Time Force Rangers were formed by five core members and a sixth member like the Light Speed Rangers. The team was led by Wesley 'Wes' Collins the Red Ranger and Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts the Pink Ranger. The team also included Lucas Kendall the Blue Ranger, Trip the Green Ranger and Katie Walker the Yellow Ranger and Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger. The five core rangers touched their Morphers and shouted their vocal command of, "Time for Time Force!" which activated their morphing sequence while Eric's specially designed morpher called for him to shout out the vocal command. "Quantum Power!" The Chrono Morphers, the personal Morphers of the Time Force Rangers, charged the DNA of their users with power from the Morphing Grid, causing their suits to materialize on them. The Rangers' suits had white and black undertones along with their specific Ranger colors. Eric's suit resembled Wes' but had more black than Wes and the triangular shape of their visors were slightly different, Eric's had jagged edges. Jen's visor was shaped like a heart, a common theme for Pink Rangers, Trip's was a diamond shape, Lucas' was a rectangle and Katie's was an oval shape.

Finally there were the SPD B-Squad Rangers: The core team consisted of Jack Landors who returned to being the Red Ranger, Sky Tate who returned to being the Blue Ranger, Bridge Carson who returned to being the Green Ranger, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado the Yellow Ranger and Sydney 'Syd' Drew the Pink Ranger. There also included Anubis Doggie Cruger, the dog-like Supreme Commander of SPD and Shadow Ranger, as well as Sam the Omega Ranger. As these seven Rangers charged into battle they held up their SPD Badges that also functioned as their Morphers and cried out their vocal command of, "SPD Emergency!" Holding the badges in front of them caused a holographic projection of their Ranger forms to appear in front of them that then transformed into light and engulfed their bodies. The light then transformed into their Ranger suits around them. Cruger's transformation was slightly different; instead he tore off his uniform revealing that his body was encased in light underneath that transformed into his Ranger suit while his helmet molded itself around his face. Since Sam was always in Ranger form there was no reason for him to morph. Their respective Ranger suits were almost all identical except for the respective Ranger color, their visors were 'H'-shaped and had the image of the SPD logo on their forehead. The only thing that makes each Ranger suit unique is that they had numbers on the left side of their chest: Jack had a #1, Sky a #2, Bridge a #3, Z a #4 and Syd a #5. Sam's suit resembled the rest of the Rangers' except his was white and had a gold-colored 'V' shape on his chest and a belt and part of the left side of his suit was blue. Cruger's suit was completely different from the rest of the Rangers. His suit was made of a more dense armor that dark blue with black undertones and has a 100 on his chest. His helmet is designed to resemble a dog's head with a similar 'H' shape for the visor and two pointed ridges to resemble ears.

These nineteen Rangers rushed into battle and mowed down the Cyclobots and Krybots. The Light Speed Rangers used their Rescue Blasters to shoot down the robots while the SPD Rangers did the same with their Delta Max Strikers, their own fire arms while the Time Force Rangers slashed through the robots with their Chrono Sabers. The three Ranger teams easily cut a swath through their enemies but were soon ambushed by more criminals.

The leader of the group was a creature called Slate, an alien that had a blank, black face and skin tight black clothes; Slate was known to be able to copy the appearance and habits of other alien criminals. As Slate was walking forward he split into six clones of himself that then proceeded to transform into five other alien criminals. The lead Slate transformed into Devastation while the remaining five transformed into other aliens. One Slate transformed into Sinuku, a humanoid alien with gray skin, reddish hair, wore a black cape and wore a matching space suit and carried a jagged sword, a second Slate transformed into Rinix, a green, humanoid rhinoceros-like alien, a third transformed into Bugglesworth, a childish alien that resembled Cthulhu in that it resembled a pink, humanoid cephalopod, a fourth transformed into Hydrax who resembled a cross between a humanoid female and a plant and the last Slate transformed into Tomars, an orange alien with a grinning face and a chameleon-like face, wore a white robe and wielded a staff.

The Slates were joined by five mutant criminals. They resembled five other mutant criminals as they were their relatives and announced their own names and relatives:

"I'm Klawlox's brother, Real!"

"I'm Geymark's cousin, Dinal!"

"I'm Reihou's sister, Lupia!"

"I'm Iron Spike's uncle, Bats!"

"…and I'm Vexicon's neighbor, Sealing!"

Wes, the Red Time Force Ranger, scratched his head in confusion, "How can you look like Vexicon if you two are only neighbors?"

"Never mind that! We're here to avenge our families, attack!" The Slates and the mutant relatives ran at the Rangers.

The Light Speed Rangers stepped in front of their allies, "We'll take it from here, guys," Carter said to them as he and the other Light Speed Rangers drew out their V-Lancers, lance-like weapons with a 'V'-like design in the middle, had a yellow bayonet and could be used as a laser gun. "V-Lancers, fire!" The Light Speed Rangers pointed their V-Lancers into the air and shot the Lancers' lasers into the air where they came together to form one large beam. The Rangers then lowered their aim towards the mutant and alien criminals. The laser beams' energy formed a 'V' shape that blasted the criminals. Slate was knocked off his feet and reverted back to his original form while his clones exploded and the mutant relatives were blown away. The attack was so powerful that it reduced the mutants to their shrunken down form and were collected by SPD and Time Force.

Slate groggily got back to his feet, "I'm going to adjourn to the giant robot now!" The ground began to quake and a giant robot appeared behind Slate. This giant robot was the next generation of the "Devil Capture" robot. Like its predecessor, this robot had a triangular-shaped body and a shark-like head and a pair of blades for arms, but this one was blue in color. Slate then leapt into the giant robot's cockpit and began angrily attacking buildings. Nearby another giant monster, Ghouligan was also destroying buildings causing fear and panic.

"It's time to call in the Zords, guys!" Joel, the Green Light Speed Ranger shouted.

"You guys take care of the giant monsters, we'll take care of these robots," Sky, the Blue SPD Ranger said to the Time Force and Light Speed Rangers.

"Rail Rescues Online!" Carter then summoned the Super Train, a carrier for all of their Zords. The Aqua Base was situated in the bay area nearby. The Aqua Base's holding bay raised itself out of the water. The Bay area was an enormous square-shaped building that housed all of the Zords. It had five doors and a number designated for each of the core Light Speed Rangers, the first was Red #1, the second Blue #2, the third Green #3, the fourth Yellow #4 and the fifth Pink #5. A railroad track emerged from underneath the holding bay and connected with the mainland. Then the four bay doors opened to reveal the five Rail Rescues, the five train cars of the Super Train, a colossal black locomotive that acted as the carrier for the Light Speed Zords.

Each car of the Super Train also had a designated color and the first car, belonging to the Red Ranger also had a turbine at its front. The Super Train made its way onto the tracks and connected and rolled onto the mainland, parking itself near the battlefield. On each of the train cars a side door opened up revealing the five Rescue Zords. The Red Ranger's Zord was Pyro Rescue #1, an enormous red fire truck, the Blue Ranger's Zord was Hydro Rescue #2, a blue fire truck-like Zord with two mounted cannons that sprayed water, the Green Ranger's Zord was Aero Rescue #3, a giant green helicopter-like Zord, the Yellow Ranger's Zord was Haz Rescue #4, a giant yellow construction vehicle on treads while the Pink Ranger's Zord was Med Rescue #5, a giant white ambulance that could be used to house cargo for safe transportation.

Once the Super Train deposited the five Zords the Light Speed Rangers boarded the Super Train and returned to the Aqua Base's holding bay. Next to the holding bay emerged a second, smaller holding bay that was connected to a space shuttle launch bay. The Super Train separated into its five individual components and each car entered the bay doors where they then connected with the launch pad. Along with the Super Train another Zord, the Max Solarzord, also attached to the launch pad. The Max Solarzord was a blue, white and silver space shuttle equipped with solar panels to absorb solar energy for fuel. The Max Solarzord connected with the caboose of the Super Train and all six Zords were launched into space. While in space the Super Train released its remaining cargo of Zords the five Omega Zords, five smaller space shuttles in the designated colors of the five rangers. All of the Light Speed Zords returned to earth where the Super Train and Solarzord connected with the railroad tracks where they had come from while the Omega Zords began to combine into a new Megazord.

First the Red Zord unfolded while the Green Zord connected with it, forming the body of the Megazord. Next the Blue Zord divided in half and each half connected to the back of the Megazord forming the arms while the Pink and Yellow Zords opened up revealing a pair of arms that connected with the main body, forming the Megazord's legs. In its present state the new Megazord was in its walker mode. The walker landed in the city and began rapidly firing lasers from its cockpit at Ghouligan, destroying the fire monster. The walker then turned its attention to the giant robot piloted by Slate. To fight the giant robot the Megazord completed its transformation. The walker then lifted itself on its front legs forming a more humanoid shape, forming the Omega Megazord. The Omega Megazord was a giant, slim humanoid robot that carried a spear-like weapon. At the end of the spear where the blade should have been was a small shuttle that acted as a projectile missile. The Omega Megazord pointed its spear at the giant robot and fired the missile, damaging it. The Megazord then prepared for its finishing blow by charging energy into its spear and then slashed the giant robot, finally destroying it and turning Slate into his containment card form for the SPD Rangers to collect.

Just when the Omega Megazord achieved victory it was attacked again. This time Jinxer, Queen Bansheera's most loyal follower, teleported on top of the Omega Megazord with four Batlings. The Batlings were bat-like imps dressed in black skin tight suits, wore goggles and wielded short sabers. Jinxer and the Batlings invaded the Omega Megazord's cockpit and forced the Light Speed Rangers out, throwing them to the streets below. Jinxer and the Batlings then took the controls of the Omega Megazord and began walking through the city with the intent of rebuilding the circle of stones around the Skull Cavern to begin the ceremony for unlocking the gateway to the Underworld.

Interestingly enough where the Light Speed Rangers landed in the street was where Eric the dragon had arrived on the battlefield. Eric had been watching the entire battle with interest since he had arrived and watched as the Light Speed Rangers were forced out of their cockpits. He knew that he had to make sure they were all right and rushed towards them. "Not so fast!" laughed an evil and sinister voice as several new monsters materialized in front of him. Eric quickly recognized the leader as Darkonda. With Darkonda were Slice, Dice, (the real) Sinuku and Tomars. Along with these familiar faces were four other mutant criminals. One of them was Jetara, a semi-robotic mutant that had a humped back, a long neck and small head, giving him the appearance of a snapping turtle. He had a silver and gold metallic body with red undertones with sharp spikes and claws jutting from his back and fingers. Another mutant was Tentaclaw, a diminutive squid-like creature that had a purple face and a red, human-sized robotic body that had a pair of lobster-like pincers. The third was Iron Spike, an ogre-like mutant wearing dark brown spiky Greco-Roman armor and wielded a kanabo, a Japanese club weapon with spikes. The last was Severax, a mutant that had a silver metallic body with purple stripes. Severax had no head or neck or even a face, he only had a green sphere where his head should have been and a circular saw blade. Severax's right arm was a large blade weapon while his left was a laser cannon, both weapons were hooked up with cables to his back pack to provide power.

"There's a hefty bounty for your capture or destruction, Dragon Prince," Jetara growled.

"And we're here to collect it," Severax continued, stroking his blade arm against his gun arm, causing the blade to screech and Tentaclaw snapped his claws menacingly.

"Get him, boys!" Darkonda shouted pointing at Eric. Sinuku and Tomars were the first to get to Eric as they were the lightest of the group. Sinuku sliced his sword at Eric while Tomars stabbed at him with his staff. Eric parried Sinuku's sword with his Thunder Max saber and managed to bob and weave out of the way of Tomars' staff. Next Iron Spike charged at Eric, swinging his kanabo like a madman, Eric barely just dodged the ogre-like mutant's club before it smashed into the pavement where he was standing. Iron Spike swung again and again Eric just was able to dodge. In desperation Eric grabbed onto Iron Spike's weapon, careful not to touch the spiked parts, and began a tug-o-war with the mutant. Severax pointed his cannon arm at Eric and Jetara pointed his claws at him while they rushed at Eric. Severax pulled the trigger of his laser cannon while Jetara launched the claws off his hands like missiles. Eric saw the projectile weapons and turned so that the attacks hit Iron Spike instead; weakening him and Eric knocked him aside with his tail. For a brief moment Eric felt bad for using his enemy as a shield but concluded that it was necessary to survive and to beat his enemy. Eric pointed the Thunder Max Blaster at Jetara weakening him while both Severax and Sinuku swung their blade weapons at Eric who parried their attacks. Suddenly Eric felt a burning, sharp pain from his back and he turned his head to see that Slice had ran up behind him and slashed him with one of his sword arms. Then he, Dice, Severax and Sinuku dragged Eric towards Darkonda.

Eric desperately called for help from the Light Speed Rangers who were groggily getting back to their feet, "Hey! Help! I need help!"

Then Slice smacked Eric in the back of the head with the blunt side of one of his blade arms, "That's for breaking my blade, you jerk!" Slice sneered at him. The moment mortified Eric.

Darkonda snickered to himself and pointed the blade of his dagger underneath his chin. "You're only second rate here, pal." But just as Darkonda was about to slit Eric's throat he was shot with a laser as were the monsters holding Eric. Eric turned to see that Flynn, the Blue RPM Ranger, had blasted the monsters with his Turbo Cannon. It appeared that the Racing Performance Machines (RPM) Rangers had joined the battle. They included Scott Truman, Ranger Operator Series Red, Flynn McAllistair, Ranger Operator Series Blue, and Summer Landsdown, Ranger Operator Series Yellow.

The Light Speed Rangers went over to Eric while Dana helped him to his feet. "Are you all right?" she asked and Eric nodded.

"He won't be for long!" snarled Jetara as he and the other criminals regrouped. That was when the Light Speed Rangers drew out their Thermo-Blasters, a gun-like weapon used by the Light Speed Rangers that shot an intense, concentrated blast of heat. They then fired their Thermo-Blasters at Tomars, defeating him and transforming him back into a containment card. The other criminals snarled and said, "It's time to up the stakes!" The mutants then peeled away the bandages that covered their mutant DNA and caused them to grow. While they did this Sinuku boarded his own giant robot, this one was the second version of the 'Shinobi Shadow', and like its predecessor it had large bat-like ears and blades on its arms and moved like a ninja.

"I think we should do the same!" Slice and Dice exclaimed, revealing that for some reason they too had the same patches that the mutants had to cover up their DNA and peeled them away causing them to grow too.

"I didn't know Slice and Dice were mutants!" Eric said to himself.

"Well, you learn something new every day," Flynn replied in his whimsical Scottish accent.

Immediately the monsters began tearing up the town. People screamed in terror and fled for their lives as the monsters wreaked havoc. "We have to make sure all of those people get to safety!" Chad, the Blue Light Speed Ranger proclaimed.

"You go on ahead with your Rescue Zords and protect the city, we'll take care of these monsters," Scott, the Red RPM Ranger said.

"Good call, let's do it! Rescue Zords!" The Light Speed Rangers then boarded their Rescue Zords. Carter used his Zord to create ladders into burning buildings to rescue people inside while Chad used his Zord to put out the fires. Joel used his Zord to lift debris out of the way and to lift civilians to safety while Kelsey also used her Zord to push away debris and finally Dana used her Zord to evacuate civilians.

But while the Rangers were distracted with the monsters the Omega and Delta Command Megazords were able to complete the Circle of Stones around the Skull Cavern. Far above on the sky supernatural forces had caused the moon eclipse the sun, casting the world in a gloomy night. From the moon poured a wave of purple light down on the Skull Cavern and Circle of Stones and a purple beam of light shot out from the eyes of the Skull Cavern and struck the ground outside of town. Next the ground where the beam struck began to quake and an enormous stone gateway emerged from the ground: the Gates of the Underworld. Perched atop the gateway was a stone gargoyle monster that hopped off its perch and began opening the gate. As the giant stone doors slowly opened toxic red water gushed from the crack. The fluid was none other than water from the Sanzu River. From the water emerged various robotic beings that Eric recognized as some of Venjix's robots and no sooner had the robots emerged from the ooze that they began to flee the city.

"Eric, can you hear me? It's Haley!" The communicator that Haley and Billy had given Eric started buzzing and Haley's voice was heard over it. "You must hurry and rescue Clare, we can't let that Gateway open or else we'll have monsters flooding into our world!"

"You won't be doing anything of the sort!" A new enemy leapt from the top of one of the buildings in front of Eric. This monster resembled a hybrid between a human and a dragon with red and gold scales, violet wings and green eyes. He wore golden armor with a red star on the chest. Eric immediately recognized him as Prince Olympius, son of Queen Bansheera. The dragon-like prince pointed his spear at Eric. "So, you're the Dragon Prince that I've been hearing about lately, now that I see you in person I realize you are unworthy of such a glorious title," Olympius sneered, "now I will cleanse the world of this imposter!" The dragon prince charged at Eric and attempted to slash with his spear but Eric managed to parry it with his Thunder Max Saber.

While this was going on the Gargoyle of the Gate managed to open the Gate of the Underworld. As the giant stone doors grinded open toxic red water gushed from within, the water from the Sanzu River! Along with the Sanzu River's water also flew out wraith-like spirits, the spirits of the many monsters. Olympius laughed, "Behold, Dragon Prince, our fallen armies are returning into the world!"

"Not if I stop you!" Eric fought fiercely and managed to kick Olympius away and the two dragon warriors still continued to battle.

"We'll use the Paleomax to stop these monsters!" Scott declared and summoned the Paleo Zords, a train of RPM Zords based on extinct animals. The first car of the train of Zords was reddish brown and had the head of a Wooly Mammoth, the second car was white and was shaped like a T-Rex's head while the third was bluish silver and shaped like a Triceratops. The three "Paleo Zords" began their transformation into the Paleomax Megazord. First the Mammoth car split into several pieces: the Mammoth's head, the treads and two pieces that formed the body of the car. The body part of the car folded and then connected, forming the main body of the Megazord while the Mammoth's head connected with what would be the Megazord's chest and the treads formed the arms. Next the T-Rex and Triceratops-shaped cars folded and formed the Megazord's right and left legs. Finally the Megazord's head emerged from the top of the body and a pair of horns unfolded around the sides of its head. The Paleomax Megazord completed its transformation by flexing its arms to get ready for battle.

But no sooner had the RPM Rangers completed the Megazord when it started going out of control! Another giant monster appeared in the vicinity, this one was one of Venjix's robot monsters. It resembled an ape-like beast with a long neck and long, muscular arms. Several clockwork keys powered the creature. This was the Generation 16 Hyper Bot! This robot was originally built by General Shifter and had the power to tamper with the controls of the RPM Zords, namely the Paleomax Megazord. Now it had emerged from the Sanzu River water and was controlling the Paleomax Megazord.

While Olympius and Eric fought each other the Power Rangers were hard pressed to help fight off the monsters. "We'll have to take care of the criminals first before we can worry about the Gate," Jen the Pink Time Force Ranger declared, "Wes; we need to call the Time Fliers."

"That might just buy us some time," Wes concluded, "Time Fliers, online!"

(In the background the Time Force theme song played as the Time Force Zords were summoned)

In the year 3,000 at Time Force HQ there was a great archway attached to a runway that functioned as a portal through time and space. At Wes' command the portal was activated. At the end of the runway the Time Fliers were moved onto the runway. The Time Fliers were five triangular jet-like vehicles each in the color of the core Time Force Rangers. At the end of the runway marched the Trans Warp Megazord, a giant yellow and black humanoid robot that was used to launch objects through the time portal. The Tran warp Megazord raised its arm and extended it and slammed the back of each of the Time Fliers, launching them through the gate. Next another Zord appeared on the runway, the Time Shadow. It was another triangle-shaped flying vehicle, only much larger than the Time Fliers. The Time Shadow was also launched through the gate. Finally a small white jet-like vehicle boarded onto the runway, this was the Time Jet, a much smaller vehicle than the Zords and was also launched through the gate by the Trans warp Megazord. The seven vehicles flew through a wormhole through time and eventually arrived in the present time where all the Rangers were fighting the monsters. The Time Fliers merged together to form one enormous flier and the Time Force Rangers boarded. "Cyclone Defense!" The Rangers first started their attack by spinning in circles around the giant mutant criminals and robots, creating a tornado that flung them through the air. The giant robots that Slate and Sinuku were piloting smashed into each other and exploded, defeating the two criminals and turning them back into containment cards.

"Time Force Megazord Mode Blue!" Next the Time Fliers disengaged and began to form their Megazord mode. First the Yellow and Pink Time Fliers unfolded, forming a pair of legs and attached themselves to the bottom of the Red Time Flier. Next the Blue and Green Time Fliers unfolded, revealing a pair of mechanical arms that then attached to the side of the Red Time Flier. Finally a hatch at the top of the Red Time Flier opened up to reveal the Megazord's face; this completed the transformation into the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue. As its name implies this version of the Time Force Megazord was blue and silver in color and had its own fighting style. The Time Force Megazord grabbed the Time Jet which then transformed into a handgun-like shape. The Time Force Megazord flew through the air and began attacking Jetara.

"This is just like old times!" Jetara flew into the air after the Megazord and began launching missiles from his body at them. The Time Force Megazord shot all of the missiles out of the air with its hand gun and charged at Jetara. The mutant then attempted to gore the Megazord with its right lance-like arm but missed, prompting the Megazord to kick the mutant away. Finally Time Force Megazord pointed its handgun at Jetara and charged the weapon to full power and fired, sending a powerful, concentrated beam of energy at him. The energy defeated Jetara, causing him to explode and shrink down to his tiny form, ready to be captured.

The Time Shadow wasn't far behind. It flew around the city like a supersonic jet, uncatchable by the naked eye. As it flew it fired a barrage of lasers at the giant mutants. While it flew the Time Shadow began to transform into its Megazord mode. First its thrusters folded into the body and the main body of the Megazord folded forward. Next the side of the jet transformed into a pair of blade-like arms and finally the head appeared on top, the Time Shadow Megazord was complete. Severax then began shooting powerful laser blasts from his cannon arm but the Time Shadow Megazord easily dodged the blasts as it ran through the streets and along the sides of buildings, charging at the two remaining giant mutants. Then as it got close enough it slashed the two mutants with its blade arms. The energy that surged through the blades of the weapons caused Iron Spike and Severax to explode and to shrink down to their containment form.

Nearby Slice and Dice began attacking the Time Force and Time Shadow. It was a battle of the blade arms as Slice and Dice attacked the Time Shadow. Whenever the two monsters attempted to strike the Megazord it parried their blows and attempted to attack back. The Time Shadow fought well against them but was outnumbered and had a hard time keeping up with Slice and Dice's attacks. The Time Force Megazord came to the rescue and shot the two monsters with its hand gun. Slice growled in irritation and began swiping his blade arms at the Time Force Megazord. The monster's blades grinded against the metallic alloy that formed the Time Force Megazord's hull. Slice's eyes began to glow and the monster charged energy into its right blade arm and performed a finishing slice attack similar to the Mighty Megazord's attack, damaging the Time Force Megazord.

"This isn't working, we're going to have to form the Shadow Force Megazord," Lucas, the Blue Time Force Ranger, announced.

"You're right, Lucas, Shadow Force Megazord, online!" With that command the two Megazords belonging to Time Force began to combine. The front of the Time Shadow opened op and connected with the back of the Time Force Megazord, forming a jet pack, while a new weapon materialized in the Megazord's right hand. The new weapon was a long glowing rifle-like weapon that could also function as a sword. To top it off a visor materialized around the Time Force Megazord's eyes and thus the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue was formed. The two brothers charged at the Shadow Force Megazord but the Shadow Force parried with its weapon, slashing the two monsters. Next the Shadow Force flew into the air and prepared for its finishing move. For starters the Shadow Force shot out twelve laser blasts around the two monsters in a circle. Each laser blast created a holographic image of a number: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12, creating the image of a clock around them. From each number a line connected with the middle of the holographic clock, connecting with Slice and Dice. Finally the Shadow Force charged up energy into its weapon and fired a massive laser from it, blasting the two and causing them to shrink down in a similar way to the mutants.

While the Shadow Force Megazord defeated Slice and Dice the RPM Rangers were forced to summon their High Octane Megazord, the SPD Rangers to summon their Delta Squad Megazord and the Light Speed Rangers forced to summon the Light Speed Megazord and Super Train Megazord. From her balcony Queen Bansheera hissed angrily, "What are you fools waiting for? Fight!" At her command the enemies controlling the Q-Rex and the Omega, Paleomax and Delta Command Megazords and an all-out Megazord battle commenced.

First the Delta Command Megazord came into view, still in the form of the SPD HQ, and began its transformation into its Megazord mode. First the arms unfolded from its side and the iconic dog face of the headquarters folded, revealing a gigantic pair of solar panels that covered a portion of what would be the Megazord's chest area. Then the building righted itself onto one side, the side that would function as the feet. Finally a hatch unfolded on its top, revealing the Delta Command Megazord's dog-shaped head.

(In the Background the theme of Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue played while the Rescue Zords transformed into the Light Speed Megazord, Rail Rescues transformed into the Super Train Megazord and the Max Solarzord transforming into its Megazord mode)

_Power Rangers Light Speed Light Speed Rescue!_

_The Signal is calling, our planet is falling, the danger will test you, better make it a Light Speed Rescue!_

The five Rescue Zords began their transformation into the Light Speed Megazord. First Hydro Rescue #2's rear split into two parts and Aero Rescue #3 hovered in place above it and latched onto it with cable latches that came from its sides. Next Haz Rescue #4 and Med Rescue #5 folded upward, forming the Megazord's legs. Then Aero Rescue #3 lifted Hydro Rescue #2 and placed it into two open panels above Rescue Zords #4 and #5, creating the lower half of the Megazord. Pyro Rescue #1 rushed into the area as quickly as possible. In the meantime the combined Rescue Zords used Hydro Rescue #2's water cannons to continue to put out some of the fires. When Pyro Rescue #1 came into the area it's arms unfolded from its rear and onto the sides and extended them and grabbed onto the combine Rescue Zords and used its arms to propel itself into position on top of them, forming the main body. Finally Aero Rescue #3 lowered itself on top of the formation and connected while the Megazord's head unfolded itself from Aero Rescue #3 topside.

_Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue! Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue! Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue! Light Speed GO!_

With the Light Speed Megazord complete, the Super Train Megazord started its transformation. The Super Train rushed along its railroad tracks. At the end of the tracks a tall ramp formed and the Super Train activated its thrusters, launching it into the air. While in midair the five cars disconnected and formed up with train cars #1 and #2 in the front, train car #3 in the middle and train cars #4 and #5 in the rear. The front portions of the first and second train cars disconnected and then reconnected on top, forming the Megazord's arms. Next the fourth and fifth train cars folded and formed the Megazord's legs. The front portion of the third train car folded upward, forming the Megazord's body, while the other four train cars connected with it. To complete the transformation the Super Train Megazord's head unfolded from the top of the top of the main body. The Super Train Megazord landed on the railroad tracks and skidded to a halt, ready for battle.

_Powers on its way, Rangers Save the Day!_

Now it was the Light Speed Rescue Rangers' turn to summon the Max Solarzord's Megazord mode. First the Max Solarzord was launched into the air on the same ramp that launched the Rail Rescues. While in midair the nose of the shuttle disconnected and the wings folded inward and a pair of arms folded outwards from the sides. From where the nose of the shuttle used to be the Megazord's head emerged. The Max Solarzord's transformation into Megazord mode was swift and it descended to assist its allies.

_Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue! Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue! Power Rangers Light Speed Rescue! Light Speed GO!_

Finally the RPM Rangers summoned their High Octane Megazord. First Series Operators Rangers Red, Blue and Yellow summoned their personal Zords: The Eagle Racer, Ranger Red's personal Zord, was a red racecar that resembled an eagle, the Lion Hauler, Ranger Blue's personal Zord, was a large blue bus that resembled a lion while the Bear Crawler, Ranger Yellow's personal Zord, resembled a yellow ATV designed to resemble a bear. All the RPM Zords were created by Dr. K, who was fascinated with "cute" things, hence the Zords' animal-like design. First the Eagle Racer's rear part unfolded onto the sides forming the Megazord's arms and body. Next the Bear Crawler connected with the bottom portion of the Eagle Racer while its bottom half folded around and connected with the back of the Megazord. Lastly the Lion Hauler's "head" fold forward and righted itself up so that its rear was touching the ground, followed by it splitting apart, forming the Megazord's legs, and then connected with the bottom portion of the Megazord. To complete the transformation the Megazord's head unfolded from the top of the Eagle Racer and so the High Octane Megazord was completed.

The Light Speed Megazord fought against the Omega Megazord, the High Octane Megazord fought against the Paleomax Megazord, the Shadow Force Megazord was forced to fight the Q-Rex and the gigantic Super Train Megazord fought against the even larger Delta Command Megazord, all the while the Gargoyle of the Gates continued opening the gates of the Underworld and allowing the spirits of monsters to enter the world. While the Megazords fought one Ranger from each team was able to board their opponent's Megazord and attempted to make their way to the cockpit to regain control over the Megazord.

The Light Speed Megazord began by punching the Omega Megazord, which parried with its spear and attempted to slash the Light Speed with its spear. The Light Speed blocked the staff with the back of its left hand and punched the Omega with its right fist. The Super Train Megazord grabbed onto one of the Delta Command Megazord's legs and used its superior strength to pull the Delta Command off its feet. The Delta Command retaliated by shaking the Super Train off its leg and sending it flying into a cluster of buildings.

The Q-Rex charged savagely at the Shadow Force Megazord, biting and clawing like the creature it was designed after. The Time Force Rangers had a hard time holding off the Q-Rex. "How is the Q-Rex being controlled without the Quantum Ranger's influence?" Trip the Green Time Force Ranger asked, "Who's controlling it?"

"That would be us!" Nearby two more mutants grew into giant size and joined the battle. One resembled an ape-like creature wearing spiked, silver military armor carrying a spear; this was Commandocon, a mutant that specialized in military tactics and controlling machinery. The other mutant was Conwing, a gray squid-like mutant with a beak. Conwing wore a mouthpiece that mimicked the Quantum Ranger's voice, allowing him to control it. "If you want your precious dinosaur back, you're going to have to defeat us first," Commandocon gloated.

"Q-Rex, fire your lasers!" barked Conwing, using the Quantum Ranger's voice. At his command the Q-Rex fired the large laser cannons on its back at the Shadow Force Megazord and when Commandocon followed with a slash from his spear this caused the Shadow Force Megazord to fall apart, causing it to separate into the Time Force and Time Shadow Megazords and knocking them both to the ground.

"Time to go to Megazord Mode Red!" Wes shouted. With that the Time Force Megazord flashed with light and transformed into its individual components. Again the Red Time Flier formed the main body. This time however the opposite side formed the front of the body and the nose of the shuttle folded back and the four remaining shuttles got into the opposite positions as the last formation: with the blue and green Time Fliers folding to form the legs and the yellow and pink Time Fliers forming the arms. The four other Time Fliers connected into their corresponding position and the Megazord's new face emerging from the top. "Deploy Saber!" To complete the transformation the design on the Time Force Megazord's chest glowed with temporal energy and the Time Force Megazord saber emerged and was grabbed in the right hand. Along with the saber a diamond-shaped shield formed in the Megazord's left hand. The Time Force Megazord posed as a holographic image of Time Force's badge logo appeared behind it, ready for battle!

Both Commandocon and Conwing fired lasers at the Time Force Megazord but the Megazord raised its shield to protect it from the blast. The Time Force Rangers then prepared for the Megazord's finishing blow. Inside the cockpit Wes' steering wheel transformed into a miniature replica of the Time Force Megazord Saber. On both the replica and the actual saber the bottom-most part of the blades parted sideways giving the swords a cross shape. The Time Force Megazord quickly charged at Conwing and hacked through the mutant with an energized slash from the saber. Time seemed to freeze as the Time Force Megazord turned back toward its target and raised its sword in the air in front of it. Then slowly the two parted portions of the saber's blade moved back against the blade like the ticking hands of a clock while the holographic projection of a clock appeared around the Time Force Megazord. When the blade was made solid again with pieces all facing 12 o' clock time's speed was restored and Conwing exploded and was decompressed back down to his miniature size, ready for capture.

"Time to form the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red!" Then just like before the Time Force Megazord combined with the Time Shadow Megazord in nearly the exact same way as the Mode Blue version combined. The Time Shadow opened up its middle where the Mode Red Time Force Megazord stepped in. The nose of the Time Shadow folded onto the chest of the Time Force Megazord and the Time Shadow's cannons folded and situated themselves on the Time Force Megazord's shoulders while a new visor appeared over its eyes. When the Megazord grabbed its weapon the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red was complete.

Now the Time Force Rangers had to deal with Commandocon. "Wes, we need to hurry, the Time Force Zords can't stay in this time for much longer!" Jen announced.

"Then we'll have to make this quick," Wes answered. Commandocon charged forward and attempted to stab the Shadow Force Megazord with his spear but the Megazord parried his spear with its lance. "Laser nets!" From the shoulder cannons fired energy-charged nets that caught Commandocon and held him in place.

"Quantasaurus Rex, I command you to attack!" Commandocon shouted from within his confines. The giant dinosaur-like Zord charged at the Shadow Force Megazord but it fired the same nets onto the Q-Rex, immobilizing it as well. Then it prepared for its final attack. The Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red traced the image of a circle clockwise with its lance in the air in front of it, creating the holographic image of a clock starting from 12 o' clock. Once the lance reached back to the twelve the Megazord performed an energized slash attack down the middle of the clock, which also slashed Commandocon.

"Your time's up!" Commandocon groaned in pain and fell to the ground and exploded, then decompressed back down to his shrunken size. The net disappeared off the Q-Rex and without its mutant handlers to control it, coupled with all the energy it spent in the past few hours, the Q-Rex collapsed to the ground. With all of their enemies defeated the Time Force Rangers left the cockpit of their Megazord and collected up the mutant criminals and sent them, along with the Time Force Zords, back to the year 3000.

A massive swarm of ghosts swarmed out of the gate and touched down in the city and transformed into a small army of giant monsters. There were fourteen monsters: Thunderclaw, an orange stag beetle monster, Spellbinder, a wizard-like demon priest that was responsible for bringing Queen Bansheera back into the world, Quakemon, a brown demon with a football-shaped head, large amber eyes and a grinning face, Fireor, a samurai-like monster that wore red and white armor and whose right arm was a sword, Liztwin, a dinosaur-like monster with light brown scaly skin, a reddish dorsal fin, long sharp claws on his right hand and two pairs of curving horns on the sides of his head, Shockatron, a devil made up of green and black cybernetic armor, Arachnor, a humanoid spider with yellow skin and black stripes, Treevil, a tree monster, Fire Wasp, a black and red mosquito-like monster, Zombeast, a mummy-like monster, Mermatron, a wicked monster with an evil grinning face and fins on her back, Freezard, a green cobra monster, Cyclopter, an orange, muscular Cyclops, a purple monster with pipes and smoke stacks sticking out of his body and finally a pink flower monster. All the monsters roared and joined in the battle with the Megazords.

(As the Monsters charged the theme for 5-4-1 played in the background)

The Light Speed Megazord turned its head just in time to see the giant monsters charging at it. It then turned its attention back to the Omega Megazord and shoved it away from it. When the Omega was a good distance away the Light Speed Megazord extended its ladder arms and grabbed the Omega Megazord and lifted it into the air and hurled it into the crowd of monsters, causing them to topple over and squishing Arachnor.

"_You'll come calling, slowly crawling Attitude defined!"_

Meanwhile on the ground Eric continued his fight with Olympius. The dragon demon slashed at Eric with his spear, cutting the younger dragon's shoulders and chest and knocking him away. With his free hand Olympius threw a fireball at Eric but he managed to roll out of the way just in time. Just as he got clear of the attack, however, Eric was assaulted by Darkonda, who ripped a gash in Eric's side with his sword. Eric growled in irritation, he didn't want to fight both of these monsters at once, it was too tiring. In anger he spat a burst of fire that repelled Darkonda, then pulled out his Thunder Max Blaster and shot several rounds into Olympius, stunning him slightly.

"_Take and conquer, is your honor Weak of soul and mind!"_

Quakemon charged at the Light Speed Megazord. The Megazord dispatched of the monster by doing its "Light Speed Flip Kick" attack where it extended its fists into the ground and spun its body on them and kicking Quakemon in the face, sending the monster flying and crashing into Shockatron, destroying both monsters at once.

"_Call on the five! Keep hope alive!"_

Next Cyclopter barreled his way at the Light Speed Megazord but the Megazord retaliated with a rapid succession of punches, knocking the monster out. Treevil was the next to attack but the Light Speed Megazord summoned its Saber. The Operation Light Speed symbol on the Megazord's "belt buckle" glowed and projected a holographic image next to the Megazord, causing the Saber to digitally materialize in thin air before the Megazord grabbed it. Treevil hurled explosive acorns at the Light Speed Megazord but they had little effect. The Light Speed Megazord prepared its finishing move. Positive energy flowed into the Light Speed Megazord's saber, next the Megazord drew a circle in thin air in front of it causing the Megazord Saber to ignite with brilliant flames as well as the circle in front of it. With its saber fully ignited and charged with energy the Light Speed Megazord slashed its sword at Treevil. The positive energy reacted with the negative energy that composed the tree demon's body and the combination of fire and wood ignited the monster. Treevil cried out as it fell backward and exploded.

"_Call the 5-4-1!"_

The Super Train Megazord groggily got back on its feet after being flung away by the Delta Command Megazord. The Super Train looked to see Mermatron gliding towards it. The Super Train Megazord activated its weapon systems; this caused the turbine on its right shoulder to start up and the missile launcher on its left shoulder to open up, revealing its payload. The turbine rapidly spun out rounds of bullets while the missile launcher fired its missiles. The projectiles slammed mercilessly into Mermatron as she screeched in pain. After the Super Train Megazord was done firing, Mermatron groaned in pain and the she beast fell and exploded.

"_Anytime you say you want us. Call the 5-4-1!" _

A split second later Fire Wasp and the Pipe Monster clutched the arms of the Super Train Megazord, clawing and biting while Fireor hacked and slashed the Super Train with his sword. The Max Solarzord came to the rescue by flying and kicking Fire Wasp and the Pipe Monster in the face, sending them sprawling.

"_Every time you say you need us, Call the 5-4-1!"_

The Super Train Megazord turned to see Fireor and Shockatron approaching it. The Super Train then prepared for its second finishing move: the turbine and missile launcher on its shoulders detached and reattached on the Megazord's hands. The turbine whirred to life and activated the weapons systems once again. The Super Train then punched Fireor with its right hand as the turbine continued to spin and spit bullets while it punched Shockatron with its left while it launched missiles. The combined attacks killed the two monsters and they fell back and exploded. The Max Solarzord turned in time to see Zombeast rushing at it but it lifted the cannon installed in its right hand and fired a series of powerful laser blasts, destroying the monster.

"_Anytime you say you want us, Call the 5-4-1!"_

The High Octane Megazord shoved away the Paleo Max Megazord away from it to see Freezard slithering his way towards it. At the sight of the monster the High Octane Megazord summoned its sword. A compartment opened up from the back of its left leg and the sword emerged, folded up like a Swiss army knife and unfolded. The mufflers on the sides of the Megazord's head blared to life as flames shot out of it. Freezard spat a blast of ice from its mouth at the High Octane Megazord but the wheels on the bottoms of its feet sped up and shot the High Octane Megazord forward, propelling it towards Freezard and out of the way of the ice attack. When the Megazord got close enough it performed its finishing move. The sword glowed with blue energy and the High Octane Megazord slashed Freezard through the middle. The Megazord came to a stop as Freezard exploded behind it.

"_Every time you say you need us,"_

"There's still so monsters left!" Carter said with concern.

"Don't worry guys, help is on the way!" a new voice shouted over the Rangers' communicators.

"Identify yourself," Cruger the Shadow Ranger commanded.

"I'm Justin, the Blue Turbo Power Ranger!" in the distance five more Zords appeared. These were the Turbo Zords, five colorful racecars that were the personal Zords for the Turbo Rangers. They consisted of a red racecar called Red Lightning, a Blue racecar called Mountain Blaster, a Green racecar called Desert Thunder, a Yellow racecar called Dune Star and a Pink racecar called Wind Chaser. Since Justin was the only remaining Turbo Ranger he was able to use his Turbo Power to control the Zords when there were no others to assist him. The Turbo Zords began their transformation into the Turbo Megazord. First Mountain Blaster stopped and Desert Thunder and Dune Star parked in front of it. Next Wind Chaser separated into two halves and transformed into the Megazord's arms and connected with Mountain Blaster's sides while Dune Star and Desert Thunder connected with the front of Mountain Blaster, forming the Megazord's legs. Finally a ramp opened up behind Mountain Blaster and Red Lightning boarded Mountain Blaster and connected, forming the Megazord's main body and head. Finally thrusters beneath all the vehicles activated and brought the Megazord to stand upright. Finally a saber and a wheel-shaped shield appeared in the Megazord's hands, the Turbo Megazord was complete.

"_5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! 5-4-1! Go!"_

On the ground the SPD Rangers were dealing with even more criminals to take back the stolen SPD technology. Cruger the Shadow Ranger fought against Icthior, a fish-like alien that once attended the same SPD Academy as Cruger but was expelled for devious behavior. Icthior wielded a similar sword as Cruger, a katana with a fish-shaped hilt known as the Ocean Saber, in contrast to the Shadow Ranger's Shadow Saber. Z, the Yellow Ranger fought against a criminal named Rajah. Rajah had a blue, equine head and wore a rusty yellow power suit. Bridge the Green Ranger fought against an alien criminal named Crabhead who, as its name suggested, had the head and pincers of a crab, it also wore a rusty yellow power suit. Sydney the Pink Ranger fought against Lazor, an alien criminal with a pink face and wore a red power suit and carried a rifle. Sky the Blue Ranger took on Spiketor, an alien criminal that had a spiky head and wore a rusty gray power suit with spikes on the shoulders. Sam the Omega Ranger fought against a burly alien criminal named Angol, a yellow reptilian alien that wore a muscular silver battle suit. Jack the Red Ranger held his own against several alien monsters. One of them was Morgana, Emperor Gruumm's right hand woman; she was an alien that resembled an attractive human woman with long brown hair. Morgana wore a pink and black skintight battle suit and wore a helmet. Another alien was General Benaag, once Gruumm's top general. He resembled a green monster with an evil grinning face and cybernetic implants over his left eye and over his left hand, giving him a claw-like prosthetic arm. A third alien was named One Eye, a purple colored alien that had only one large eye in the middle of its satellite dish-like body. The last was Mirloc, a sinister alien that wore chest and shoulder armor and a black cloak, had a dark purple face with yellow-ear like appendages and wielded a sword.

"Come on guys, let's summon the Canine Cannon!" Jack threw a plastic bone into the air. This summoned R.I.C. (Robotic Interactive Canine), a white robotic dog that acted as a helper and mascot for SPD staff. R.I.C. leapt into action and caught the plastic bone in his mouth. As he caught the bone his legs bent forward against his body and his front paws transformed into a pair of cannons that the SPD Rangers could use to defeat their enemies. The five core SPD Rangers caught R.I.C. in his Canine Cannon form and aimed it at Rajah and fired the cannon, defeating the alien criminal and transforming it into a containment card. While this was happening the Shadow Ranger performed his finishing Shadow Slash Attack on Icthior, transforming the traitorous fish into a containment card as well.

"_Call the 5-4-1!"_

"SPD Battlizer!" To confront the remaining alien criminals Jack, the Red SPD Ranger, summoned his battlizer, a special set of armor used by Red Rangers that immensely enhances their combat abilities. With Jack's vocal command R.I.C. opened up a compartment on his back that released a wrist device that attached to Jack's morpher. The Battlizer's components then began to digitally materialize around Jack. A pair of shoulder, elbow and leg guards materialized on Jack's body and a beam sword materialized in his right hand. "Cyber Mode complete!" The remaining alien criminals charged at Jack, seeing him as the toughest opponent to beat. Jack was able to easily parry and dodge all of the aliens' attacks and managed to pummel them with a series of kicks and slashes from his sword, easily defeating them.

"_Any time you say you want us Call the 5-4-1!"_

"Battlizer Sonic Mode!" With his opponents softened up, Jack decided it was time to finish the battle. He activated the Battlizer's stronger form of Sonic Mode. R.I.C. ran alongside Jack as they combined. R.I.C.'s body separated into several opponents and attached themselves to Jack's chest and feet with R.I.C.'s head transforming into a sword, forming a new set of armor for Jack. "Battlizer Mode 2 Complete!" This new set of armor came with a jet pack which Jack used to fly over the heads of all his opponents. To soften up his opponents even more Jack shot lasers from the chest portion of the armor before preparing for his final strike. The Red SPD Ranger charged up the energy in his sword then slashed the air in front of him, sending out energy waves that smashed into the monsters. Finally Jack performed one last long slash attack that created a shockwave that engulfed the remaining criminals, destroying them and reducing them back down to containment cards.

"_Every time you say you need us, Call the 5-4-1!"_

"I'm also here to help!" a robotic voice said over the communication network. It was the Blue Centurion, an intergalactic, robotic policeman that helps keep order in the galaxy. The Blue Centurion's personal Zord was the Robo Racer, which was basically a giant police car. "Time to initiate Robo Racer Battle Mode, GO!" To begin the transformation the Robo Racer's front separated into two parts, then twisted around to form the legs of the robot. Then the sides of the racer unfolded to reveal the arms and the head. The Robo Racer then propelled into the air and landed on its feet, completing the transformation. The Robo Racer saluted and was ready for battle. The Robo Racer pointed its handgun and fired several rounds into the flower monster, destroying it.

"_Anytime you say you want us, Call the 5-4-1!"_

Just then Liztwin began his savage attack, using his long claws he swiped at the Robo Racer, High Octane, Turbo and Super Train Megazords with his long claws. "Guys, it's time to form the Light Speed Solarzord!" Carter announced. The Max Solarzord flew overhead and the Light Speed Megazord grabbed a hold of it to escape Liztwin's wrath. While in midair the Max Solzarzord separated into five components that then attached themselves to the legs, shoulders, chest and head of the Light Speed Megazord, forming armor around it and creating the Light Speed Solarzord. When it landed, the Light Speed Solarzord was attacked by Liztwin. The dinosaur like monster hacked away against the Light Speed Solzarzord and Super Train Megazords' hulls. The Light Speed Solarzord swerved out of the way and began firing its lasers on the remaining monsters. Liztwin roared savagely and blew a purple heat beam from its mouth at the Light Speed Solarzord but the solar panels that formed its armor absorbed the blast. With its energy cells at full strength the Light Speed Solarzord summoned its ultimate weapons, a pair of large cannons attached to its hips. The cannons fired a barrage of powerful lasers at Liztwin and Spellbinder, destroying the two monsters, destroying the last two monsters released from the Shadow World.

"_Every time you say you need us!"_

Now only two monsters remained: the Hyper Bot and the Gargoyle of the Gate. The Turbo Megazord prepared for its finishing Spin Out Attack. The wheels on its feet revved to life, propelling the Megazord forward towards its target. While it was moving the Megazord spun in place with its saber extended. This rapidly spinning blade attack hacked the Hyper Bot to bits, destroying it. The Turbo Megazord faced off against its last target, the Gargoyle. The Megazord ran at the Gargoyle and swung its sword while the Gargoyle used its pitchfork. The two giant warriors continually fought each other, attempting to stab the other with their weapon, which would then be deflected and parried by their opponent. Then the time finally came when the Turbo Megazord knocked the Gargoyle's pitchfork from its hands and slashed the monster through the middle. The Gargoyle of the Gates roared in pain as it fell and exploded, destroyed. The Turbo Megazord then turned towards the gate and pushed it closed.

Nearby Eric and Olympius had been watching the battle. Eric laughed heartily. "You see, Olympius? Your monsters are defeated and the gates are now closed, you can't beat the Power Rangers!" Eric said boastfully.

"It's not over yet, hatchling!" Olympius sneered. The spiritual energy of the demons that escaped from the gates drifted up from their fiery remains. The ghosts moaned as they were sucked into Olympius' mouth, the once might monsters now reduced to mere food for the dragon demon. After completely absorbing the fallen demons, the Star Power gem on his chest glowed brightly. Olympius laughed as he began to mutate and evolve before Eric's very eyes. His ear fins and wings grew larger, his limbs grew more muscular, and a thick tail emerged from his backside and sharp fangs jutted from his mouth. "I can feel the evil power pulsing through my veins!" Olympius snarled at Eric and ran at him in a flurry of claws and gnashing teeth. Nearby Darkonda sat watching the two fighting, finding the sight amusing.

Meanwhile, just as the Turbo Megazord slammed the gate shut one last ghost drifted out of the gate and landed on the shoulder and transformed into another monster, Cross Patch. Cross Patch was a pirate monster that worked for Divatox and had taken control of the Turbo Megazord. "All right it's good to be back! Now it's time for me to Patch things up and takes control of the Turbo Megazord again!" The pirate climbed inside the cockpit and confronted Justin. "Hello, Ranger, it's time to make your day REALLY blue!" and the two fought each other but Cross Patch managed to get the upper hand and threw Justin out of the Megazord.

With his newfound strength Olympius easily overpowered Eric, slamming him into the ground. Darkonda laughed wickedly, "This is quite a show!"

"Now I have some unfinished business to take care of," Olympius stated. The evil dragon prince then began to focus his energy as the Star Power gem on his chest began to glow. The glow enveloped Olympius' entire body and he began to grow in size until he matched the size of the Super Train Megazord. "Light Speed Rescue Rangers, it's so good to see you again," the demon said sarcastically.

"Oh no, it's Olympius! Look out!" Carter shouted.

"Let me repay you for all the trouble you've caused me," Olympius then flew into the air and began flapping his wings, generating tornados from them which then slammed into the Light Speed Solarzord and the Super Train Megazord, knocking the two Megazords to the ground. The Omega Megazord then began beating the Light Speed Solarzord with its spear while the Delta Command Megazord continuously stomped on the Super Train Megazord like it was a bug. The Robo Racer then ran at Olympius to apprehend the villain but Olympius swung his thick tail, sending the Robo Racer sprawling.

"Olympius my son, you must hurry!" Queen Bansheera shouted from her balcony, "You must reopen the gate, the ceremony must continue!"

"As you wish, mother," Olympius replied, turning towards the giant stone doors of the Underworld. The Paleomax roared and charged at Olympius, the two giants fighting each other. Olympius aimed a strong punch at the Megazord but the Paleomax performed a kick with its T-Rex leg and clamped the T-Rex's jaws on the dragon's wrist. Olympius growled with discomfort, "Wretched little machine!" Olympius then used his strength to fling the Paleomax Megazord away. Olympius then sprinted at the Paleomax, fiery spraying from his mouth. That was when the Paleomax began spraying water from the Mammoth's trunk, dousing out Olympius and his flames. The Paleomax then attacked with two swipes from its arms, creating energy slashes, the signature finishing move of Megazords, but Olympius grabbed the Paleomax by its arms as it was attacking and flung the Megazord away. With the Megazords out of his way, Olympius proceeded towards the Gates of the Underworld and flung the stone doors open again.

"Hey, your majesty, could you give my buddies down there a hand?" Cross Patch shouted from the Turbo Megazord's cockpit. In the streets below several Chromites were carrying a giant control deck to be used to control the Turbo Megazord. Pausing for a moment Olympius scooped up the control deck and planted it on the Turbo Megazord's chest while the Chromites boarded the Megazord to join Cross Patch in controlling the Turbo Megazord.

Justin staggered to his feet while Eric helped him up. The two of them watched the battle scene with horror: The Super Train Megazord being stomped on by the Delta Command Megazord while the Light Speed Solarzord was being beaten by the Omega Megazord, the High Octane Megazord brawled with the Turbo Megazord and the Paleomax Megazord fought against Olympius with no success.

"We'll need the Life Force Megazord's power now if we're going to succeed," Carter concluded, "set the Light Speed Solarzord to autopilot while Mint pilots the Super Train Megazord. With that the Light Speed Rangers left the cockpits of their Megazords and headed back to the Aqua Base while Mint, a small green helper robot created by Operation Light Speed, teleported inside the cockpit of the Super Train Megazord and continued its battle against the Delta Command.

"While Brood Wing is distracted with the Super Train Megazord we can get in and infiltrate Delta Command," Cruger issued his order to the SPD Rangers.

"You've got it, Commander!" With that the SPD Rangers rushed towards the Delta Command Megazord and leapt into a door built into one of its ankles.

(In the background the theme for Power Rangers Turbo was playing)

"_GO!"_

"This is bad," Justin said as he was helped back to his feet by Eric, "I must summon the Rescue Zords and get the Turbo Megazord back under our control."

"_Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Gooooooooo! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooooooh!"_

At Justin's command a new Zord appeared in the city, the Turbo Artillatron. Artillatron acted a giant carrier Zord for the five Rescue Zords. Artillatron was stacked in three parts. The top most part resembled a car garage with a robot's head to resemble the torso of a humanoid robot with a machine gun for a right arm and a bazooka for the left. The top component had a large #1 on its front. Artillatron's middle torso compose of two garage doors, one with the a #5 and the other with a #3 while the bottom component also contained two components, these ones with a #2 and a #4.

"_Mighty engines roar! Turbo charged for more! Drive four on the floor!"_

Artillatron zoomed into the city and parked itself within the battleground.

"_Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo!"_

Once parked the carrier Zord began to unload its cargo. First Artillatron extended itself forward so that all three components were lay flat on the ground and in line with each other with the top most part in front, the bottom in the middle of the line and the middle section at the end.

"_Shift into Turbo!"_

First the section in the back, the section with the #3 and #5 opened up, revealing two vehicle based Zords within. The Zord in the garage marked #3 was called the Thunder Loader, a giant green dump truck, the Green Turbo Ranger's personal Zord. The Zord inside the garage door marked #5 was the Wind Rescue, a giant white and pink ambulance that was the personal Zord of the Pink Turbo Ranger.

"_Target fixed on lock! Evil take a walk! Rangers set to Rock!"_

Next the middle section in line opened up its doors. The Zord inside the garage door marked #2 revealed the Siren Blaster Zord, a giant blue police car that was the personal Zord of the Blue Turbo Ranger, while the door with the #4 on its front contained the Star Racer, a giant Yellow hybrid of a racecar and a bulldozer, the personal Zord of the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

"_Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Gooooooooo! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooooooh!"_

Finally the front component opened its door, revealing the last Rescue Zord, the Lightning Fire Tamer. The Lightning Fire Tamer was a giant red fire truck and was the personal Zord of the Red Turbo Ranger.

"_Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo!"_

Ramps lowered from Artillatron's garage doors and the five Rescue Zords poured out into the street. Justin teleported himself into the cockpit of Siren Blaster and manually controlled the four other Zords.

"_Shift into High Gear! Turbo power's here! Rangers with no fear!"_

In their next move the five Rescue Zords transformed into their robot forms. The five Zords formed a line and from left to right were Wind Rescue, Thunder Loader, Lightning Fire Tamer, Siren Blazer and Star Racer. Lightning Fire Tamer was the first to transform by folding the rear of the vehicle underneath the front part, transforming into a pair of legs while a pair of arms and the head appeared. Lightning Fire Tamer's robot form resembled a fireman, which was appropriate since is vehicular form was a fire truck. In a flash of light the other Rescue Zords also transformed, each of their robot forms corresponding with the vehicle their previous forms were: Wind Rescue transformed into a nurse for an ambulance, Thunder Loader transformed into a construction worker for a dump truck, Siren Blazer transformed into a police officer for a police car and Star Racer transformed into a racecar driver for a racecar/bulldozer.

"_Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Gooooooooo! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!"_

"Eric, this would be the perfect time to rescue Clare while the villains are distracted!" Haley spoke to Eric through the communicator.

"Okay!" But before Eric could move Darkonda stood in his path.

"Not so fast," Darkonda then pulled out a flask of liquid from inside his jacket. The flask contained a reddish colored syrupy liquid, "I managed to get another dose of the potion Ecliptor had slipped me, but while this potion will make me more powerful I will still retain my mind and be able to crush you!" Darkonda then drank the potion and within seconds he began to grow and mutate. Enormous spikes sprouted from Darkonda's head and shoulder, the claws on his left hand grew longer and fangs emerged from his mouth.

"_Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go, go! Power Rangers Turbo! Go!"_

"Excellent, this is the perfect chance!" From out of the shadows came another alien criminal, Delex, a white-colored robotic creature with a mouth less face and antennae sticking out of the sides of his head and from his right hand. Delex was infamous for converting humans into energy and storing it in his batteries to be sold to other criminals and could also use this energy to grow to giant size.

"Take us with you!" a pair of tiny voices shouted at Delex. At his feet stood the miniaturized Slice and Dice, "Share some of your power with us so we can grow to giant size again!"

"Very well, friends, let's attack them together!" Delex then activated the batteries in his chest, releasing green biological energy that zapped Delex, Slice and Dice and caused them to grow to the size of the Megazords and began to do battle. Slice dispatched the Lightning Fire Tamer while Dice attacked Wind Rescue and Siren Blazer with a crisscross slash with his blades and Delex shot a laser from his antennae-like arm at Thunder Loader.

"Eric, we have an important update on the mission," Haley said over the communicator, "we've received reports from Dillon, Ranger Operator Black, that there are many hostages within the Skull Cavern, you must hurry and rendezvous with Dillon and rescue both Clare and the hostages quickly!"

"You're not going anywhere, 'dragon prince'!" Darkonda quickly snatched up Eric in his hand and quickly began squeezing him. "Now I will destroy you and receive that substantial reward from Lord Zedd." The bounty hunter was crushing the life out of him, a sense of panic and hopelessness washed over him; he did not know what he was going to do to survive. Soon however his feelings of panic were replaced with intense rage and a tingle ran down Eric's spine at the realization of that all-too-familiar sensation. Eric's body began to mutate and powerful dark energy radiated from him. Darkonda cried out in pain as the intense energy burned his hand, causing him to let go of Eric and shake his hand, flinging the dragon away. The muscles in Eric's body grew in size and strength, his arms taking up most of his body mass, while his head and mouth elongated slightly, becoming even more draconic in appearance and his two bottom canine teeth grew in size. Eric's skin darkened into a violet-like hue and a blade-like horn emerged from his head. Whenever Eric was overcome by intense negative emotions such as panic, sorrow or rage, he risked unleashing his dark side, when this happened the negative energies mutated him into his "dark" form, his "corrupted" self. His panic at the thought of literally dying by Darkonda's hand had provoked the mutation, thereby possibly saving his life but at a dangerous cost.

In addition to the change of appearance Eric also grew in size to match Darkonda and the Megazords. Eric roared angrily in challenge at Darkonda and Olympius and lunged at them. Darkonda fired red lasers from his eyes, the lasers stung Eric's skin but it did not stop him from attacking. The two monsters attacked each other with a flurry of punches and scratches with their long claws. Darkonda drew out a pair of daggers and hacked into Eric's thick hide. Eric hissed in pain from the wounds while Darkonda cackled in wicked glee. In retaliation Eric delivered a strong punch right into Darkonda's gut, sending the evil alien sprawling. He then felt strong, hurricane winds blowing at his back and turned to see that the winds were being generated by the flapping of Olympius' wings. Eric marched forward, fighting against the wind. Olympius growled in frustration when he saw his tactics were not working against Eric and instead charged at him and to two fought. Olympius raked his golden claws against Eric's face while Eric in turn battered Olympius with his fist. Olympius staggered backward from Eric's heavy punches and quickly turned and bashed Eric with his tail.

Eric rolled through the streets of the city. Once he came to a stop Eric staggered back to his feet but then felt red hot chains wrap around his body. From the corner of his eye Eric saw that the chains were coming from Darkonda's body. The two villains began ruthlessly attacking their bound prey with Darkonda shot red lasers from his eyes that sliced into Eric while Olympius hurled fireballs from his hands. Eric hissed in pain as the two villains laughed wickedly. In retaliation Eric began firing blue Phazon laser beams from his mouth with rapid succession at Olympius, driving the dragon villain back and then turned and gave Darkonda the same treatment. The Phazon lasers also sliced through Darkonda's chains, freeing Eric from their clutches.

Olympius took to the air and began flapping his wings again, generating tornados that slammed into Eric leapt in the air and dive bombed Olympius, knocking the dragon demon prince out of the air. When the two landed Eric began charging up his energy and after about five seconds opened his mouth and unleashed a barrage of Phazon lasers that poured out of his mouth like the bullets of a machine gun, slamming into Olympius and wounding him. Darkonda transformed his daggers into his signature sword and ran at Eric but the dragon prince was ready, summoning the Earth Flail and began slamming the metallic ball into Darkonda and Olympius. In an act of desperation Darkonda launched his chains at Eric but at the same time Eric had swung his ball and chain at Darkonda and their chains became entangled. The two tugged at their respective chains until Eric, in a fit of frustration, yanked hard on his chain and dragged Darkonda with it. In his rage Eric began tossing Darkonda around like a ragdoll, slamming the alien bounty hunter into buildings and then began slamming him into Olympius. Eric roared and snarled as all of the dark energy in his being began to charge up for one final assault. Both Darkonda and Olympius groggily got back on their feet and grunted in hesitation. Finally Eric roared, "Chaos Blast!" and all of the pent up energy in Eric was unleashed in one massive shockwave that engulfed both Darkonda and Olympius. The two monsters cried out in pain, energy sparking off their form, before they fell backward and exploded.

"Olympius, NO!" cried Jinxer inside the cockpit of the Omega Megazord, "not again…Come on, Batlings, we must avenge our prince!" The Batlings squealed in agreement. The Omega Megazord then charged at Eric but was intercepted by the High Octane Megazord and the two Megazords dueled.

Eric roared in confusion and began wildly waving his arms and tail around, smashing nearby buildings. "Eric, stop! What are you doing?!" Carter called out. Eric turned in time to see Operation Light Speed's Life Force Megazord flying into the area. The Life Force Megazord was identical in appearance to the Light Speed Solarzord, except while the Light Speed Solarzord was blue and white in appearance, the Life Force Megazord was black and gold. The Life Force Megazord received its name because it harnessed the life force and mental energy of its pilots in order to operate, enhancing its powers greatly in battle. Eric roared and vomited a rapid-fire barrage of Phazon lasers at the Life Force Megazord, pushing it back.

Nearby the Rescue Zords were fighting off Delex and the Blade Brothers. Within the Siren Blaster's cockpit Justin struggled against the monsters. He knew he had to take them out quickly. "Artillery Power!" That was when the Rescue Zords came together and formed a line side by side and faced the three monsters. The two cannons on Artillatron teleported off its arms and into the arms of the Rescue Zords. Siren Blaster and Thunder Loader held one of the giant cannons while Wind Rescue and Star Chaser held the other. "Artillery Power Fire!" One cannon fired massive, fiery cannonballs while the other unleashed a barrage of bullets that slammed into Delex, Slice and Dice. The three monsters cried out in pain as they were engulfed in the Zords' energies and exploded, transforming them into containment cards. Afterwards the two giant cannons teleported back into Artillatron's arms.

Eric watched the battle with some interest, providing a distraction for the Light Speed Rescue Rangers to regain their bearings and for the Life Force Megazord to grab the Light Speed Megazord saber lying on the ground from where Olympius had discarded it. "Rangers, you must attack Eric with the Life Force Megazord's saber," Miss Fairweather said over the Light Speed Rangers' communicators. Angela Fairweather Rawlings was one of the technicians and scientists that worked at Operation Light Speed and was the wife of Joel the Green Light Speed Ranger. Although she was now married, the Rangers still affectionately referred to her as "Miss Fairweather."

"What, why?" asked Chad, the Blue Ranger.

"The positive energy in the Life Force Megazord's weapons systems should nullify the negative energies in Eric's body, thereby returning him to normal," Miss Fairweather explained.

"If that's the only way, then we'll have to do it," Dana the Pink Ranger replied.

"All right, Life Force Megazord energize!" Carter said. The Megazord saber glowed with golden light as it began to store up power. When it was fully charged the Life Force Megazord ran at Eric, who turned just in time to see the Life Force Megazord charging at him and slice him in the sides twice. Eric groaned in pain from the attack. The Life Force Megazord turned around and performed a Criss-Cross slash on Eric, overloading the negative energy within him with positive energy. Dark Eric roared one last time before his energy discharged in a massive explosion. When the smoke and fire cleared Eric, now in his normal shape and size, lay on the ground unconscious. "Oh no, Eric, are you all right?" Carter shouted from his cockpit.

"Don't worry Carter," Miss Fairweather explained, "your attacks should not have harmed him, only erase his negative energy, he should be a little worn out but otherwise he should be okay."

"No, what you should be worried about is us!" Jinxer cried out from the Omega Megazord's cockpit, "Batlings, board the Life Force Megazord!" Suddenly another swarm of Batlings landed on the top of the Life Force Megazord and made their way into the cockpit and forced the Light Speed Rescue Rangers out, flinging them to the ground below. Soon the Batlings hooked themselves up to the life-support systems that powered the Life Force Megazord and began attacking the buildings with its saber. Just about when the Life Force Megazord was going to raise its saber to finish off the Light Speed Rescue Rangers the Light Speed Solarzord intercepted the attack and the two Megazords began dueling.

The Light Speed Rangers got back on their feet. "Man, that was a long way down," Joel the Green Ranger said.

Dana, the Pink Ranger, began to medically examine Eric to make sure there was nothing wrong with him. "Is he going to be all right?" Carter asked.

"Yes, it's just as Miss Fairweather said," Dana explained, "he's exhausted, but he should be all right."

"Whatever the case, we need to get our Megazords back from Jinxer and the Batlings," Chad, the Blue Ranger stated.

"We're going to need more power," Justin said within the Siren Blaster's cockpit, "time to form the Rescue Megazord!" He then pressed a blue button within the cockpit that began the transformation into the Rescue Megazords. First all five Zords began speeding down the street in a straight line with the Lightning Fire Tamer at the front. First the Lightning Fire Tamer's legs folded back behind it and to its sides, forming the chest and shoulders of the Rescue Megazord. Next the Siren Blaster's upper torso folded behind it, forming the Rescue Megazord's lower torso. Then both Thunder Loader and Star Chaser folded down on themselves and formed the Rescue Megazord's legs. Finally Wind Rescue folded itself and then divided into two pieces, forming the Rescue Megazord's arms. The five Zords combined with the bottom of Siren Blaster's legs inserting themselves into Thunder Loader and Star Chaser while Lightning Fire Tamer connected to the top of Siren Blaster and the two halves of Wind Rescue connecting with Lightning Fire Tamer's sides. To complete the transformation a panel in the front of Lightning Fire Tamer opened up and the Rescue Megazord's head folded out and on top of Lightning Fire Tamer's head. The Rescue Megazord was complete and posed for battle. The Turbo and Rescue Megazords began fighting each other like the first time Cross Patch hijacked the Megazord.

In Delta Command the SPD Rangers encountered resistance in the form of a group of Krybots in all variations of colors. "Rangers, I am going to search Delta Command and rescue the staff, you continue to the control room and confront Brood Wing," Cruger ordered.

"You got it, Commander," Jack replied as he and the other Rangers proceeded to chop down and blast the Krybots to pieces. Before long all the Krybots lay in pieces at the Rangers' feet.

"Impressive job so far, Rangers," Brood Wing's voice boomed over Delta Command's intercom systems, "but it's not over yet."

"Brood Wing, you cowardly criminal, why don't you show yourself and fight us!" Z, the Yellow Ranger, shouted.

"That isn't my style," the voice on the intercom replied, "Commence Combination Program!" That's when the broken pieces of the Krybots began to vibrate and then piece themselves together. The end result, however, was not like their original bodies. When all three types of Krybot combined they formed a four-armed robot with the Orangehead's head and orange armor with the Bluehead's head in the robot's stomach with added blue armor and each of its four arms wielding both robots' weapons. "If you think of my Krybot soldiers as being based on military then my regular Krybots would be privates, my Blueheads being Sergeants and my Orangeheads would be my Lieutenants," Brood Wing explained over the intercom, "these are the missing links in my military organizations, and they are my Captain Krybots.

"And that's not all, Rangers," while Brood Wing spoke, outside the Delta Command the broken pieces of the robotic foot soldiers that littered the street also began to combine, "but my Krybots can combine with other robotic foot soldiers to form new combinations…" When a Krybot combined with the Cyclobots they formed four-armed robot that had the combination of both Krybot and Cyclobot armor, wielding both robots' weapons and had the Cyclobot's large eye in the forehead of the robot. "When my Krybots merge with Frax's Cyclobots they formed the Cyclops Krybots!" The Cyclops Krybots began marching towards where the Light Speed Rescue Rangers and Eric were positioned.

When Joel and Chad saw the robots approaching their location they leapt to the forefront to protect their teammates. "We'll take it from here guys," Joel announced. The two Rangers then pressed 8-6-1 on their Battle Boosters, summoning their Mega Battles.

"Mega Battle Blue!" First Chad's Mega Battle digitally materialized around him, transforming into a blue vest, a backpack and a large cannon that shot cold air that could freeze targets and encase objects in ice.

"Mega Battle Green!" Joel's Mega Battle was almost identical to Chad's except that it matched his Green Ranger suit and came with a buzz saw instead of the cannon. Chad blasted the Cyclops Krybots with his ice cannon, freezing them in place while Joel moved in and sliced the robots into pieces with his buzz saw.

"Ryan, you take Eric to the Skull Cavern, I'll take the Mobile Armored Vehicle and assist the other Rangers with the Megazords," Carter ordered and Ryan nodded. "Mobile Armored Vehicle!" With Carter's vocal command the MAV was launched from the Aqua Base. The Mobile Armored Vehicle was a small, red one-man aircraft armed with laser cannons and missiles. Carter boarded the Mobile Armored Vehicle and flew off.

Inside the Delta Base the SPD Rangers fought against the Captain Krybots. "Things are getting a little hairy, I say we go to SWAT Mode, guys," Jack said to his team.

"Right!" The five SPD Rangers raised their Badge Morphers into the air and shouted, "SPD SWAT Mode!" With this verbal command the Rangers' SWAT uniform digitally materialized around them, starting with their special bullet-proof vests, communications antennae on the left side of their helmets and a special laser rifle.

The Rangers then began fighting off the Krybots and strategically shot down the robots.

Soon even more ghosts emerged from the gate, transforming into new monsters, this time the monsters were among those that served Divatox. The monsters that appeared were Mouth Piece, a monster with large ears and a grinning face, Numbor, a monster that wore a graduation cap and had a vest with buttons with numbers on it, a shaman that wore a green hood and white cloak named Translucitor, Flash Head, a monster whose obnoxious face composed most of his body, a reddish colored monster named Wicked Wisher and Strike Out, a monster that resembled a baseball. "All right! My buddies are all here!" Cross Patch exclaimed in the Turbo Megazord's

"Darn it!" Justin shouted in frustration, "there's too many monsters, how am I able to fight them all?!"

"It's time to cause some trouble, my friends," Translucitor said in its garbled voice.

"I don't think so!" The one who shouted was Tyzonn, the Operation Overdrive Mercury Ranger. Out in the bay area arrived the Operation Overdrive's Battle Fleet that Tyzonn was piloting. The Battle Fleet was an array of Zords that came together to form one massive battleship. The Zords that formed the Battle Fleet included the Drive Commander #14, a small red jet that belonged to the Red Ranger which formed the Battle Fleet's Bridge, the Drive Tanker #15, the Black Ranger's Zord, which formed the back half of the Battle Fleet's main hull, the Drive Fighter #16, a stealth bomber piloted by the Blue Ranger, the Drive Attacker #17, a shuttle piloted by the Yellow Ranger that was docked with the Drive Fighter on the Battle Fleet's deck, and the Drive Roller #18, a massive road roller belonging to the Pink Ranger that formed the front half of the Battle Fleet's hull.

All of the Battle Fleet's cannons were armed and aimed at the group of giant monsters. "Battle Fleet, locked and loaded, fire!" The Battle Fleet bathed the monsters in a flood of lasers, bullets and missiles, easily putting an end to them.

As the Battle Fleet finished off the Turbo monsters five new Zords appeared on the scene in the form of a trailer, the five main Drive Max Zords. The Drive Max Zords were a fleet of vehicle-based Zords used by the Operation Overdrive Rangers in their rescue missions as well as archaeological pursuits and other adventures, as well as fighting evil. The five main Zords formed a trailer that drove onto the scene. The first Zord in this combination was the Speed Driver #2, a black racecar-like Zord piloted by William "Will" Aston, the Black Operation Overdrive Ranger. Situated on top of the Speed Driver was the Gyro Driver #3, a blue gyroplane piloted by Dax Lo the Blue Operation Overdrive Ranger. These two Zords in turn pulled the Dump Driver #1, a giant red dump truck driven by Mackenzie "Mack" Hartford, the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger. Dump Driver in turn was carrying both the Dozer Driver #4, a yellow bulldozer driven by Veronica "Ronny" Robinson the Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger and the Sub Driver #5, a pink and white submarine piloted by Rose Ortiz the Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger.

"Don't worry, Justin," Dax shouted from his cockpit, "we're on our way to help you out!"

"Let's form the Drive Max Megazord," Will reply and so the Rangers began their transformation into the Drive Max Megazord.

To begin the transformation the Speed and Gyro Drivers disconnected from Dump Driver while Dump Driver unloaded the Dozer and Sub Drivers. Next Mack dialed in 1-2-3-4-5 on his Morpher in his cockpit, thereby commencing the transformation into the Drive Max Megazord. The Dump Driver's cargo area unfolded to the front of the Zord, forming the Megazord's body and legs, while the Dozer and Sub Drivers unfolded and formed the arms of the Megazord while attaching to the Dump Driver. Next a pair of fulcrums came out from underneath these Zords and began raising them so that the Megazord could stand upright. While this was happening, the Speed Driver drove up and connected with the Megazord's back. The Megazord's head emerged from the top of the Dump Driver while the Gyro Driver unfolded and connected with the Megazord's chest and head, forming the Megazord's chest armor and helmet. To complete the transformation the Megazord's weapons, a giant pickaxe and shovel called the Drive Diggers, materialized in its hands. The Drive Max Megazord's transformation was complete and posed for battle with its pickaxe in its right hand and the shovel in its left.

Along with the Drive Max Zords came another small group of RPM Zords. One of these Zords was the Croc Carrier, an orange eighteen-wheeler truck shaped like a crocodile's head. Situated on the cargo area of the Croc Carrier were two more Zords: the Tail Spinner, a giant green motorcycle designed to resemble an orca and the Wolf Cruiser, a black police cruiser designed to resemble a wolf's head. Driving the Croc Carrier was Ziggy, Ranger Operator Series Green. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Ziggy said, "traffic was terrible!"

"Ziggy, glad you could make it," Scott said, "where's Dillon?"

"I've got some bad news, Dr. K told me he was captured by the bad guys," Ziggy reported, "he's being held with the others inside the skull castle."

"Then we'll have to hurry," Summer replied.

The Drive Max Megazord charged forward and lunged at the Turbo Megazord, slashing it with its weapons causing it to stagger backwards. The Turbo Megazord retaliated by swinging its saber at the Drive Max, which parried with its shovel and retaliated with another hit from its pickaxe, stunning it. The Drive Max then grabbed the Turbo from behind, pinning it in place. "Justin, we've got the Turbo Megazord on the ropes," Mack said from within the Drive Max's cockpit, "you go on ahead and regain control over it!"

"Thanks, Mack," Justin shouted and proceeded to leap from the Rescue Megazord's cockpit and landed on the Turbo Megazord's control panel. It wasn't long before Cross Patch was outside to meet him.

"First I fought the Red Ranger and now I'm going to fight the Blue Ranger," Cross Patch said as he ran at Justin.

"You won't have much luck against me either, patch freak!" Justin delivered a kick that sent Cross Patch spiraling off the edge. When the Chromites inside the Turbo Megazord saw what happened to their leader they immediately evacuated from the Turbo Megazord's cockpit. Justin made his way into the Turbo Megazord's cockpit and pulled off the control panel the villains had placed on it. "All right, I've got control of the Turbo Megazord again!" But a feeling of unease came over Justin as he looked from the Turbo Megazord's windows to the Rescue Megazord, "but I can't control two Megazords at once, who's going to pilot the Rescue Megazord?"

"Don't worry Justin; I'll take care of that." Another voice came over the intercom as another Ranger teleported into the cockpit of the Rescue Megazord. Judging from his black suit and armor and his voice, Justin was able to discern the identity of the newcomer as the Phantom Ranger, an ally of the Turbo and Space Rangers.

"The Phantom Ranger? Where did you come from?" Justin asked.

"With our help." In orbit above Earth was a large, circular spaceship, the Astro Mega Ship, the mother ship of the Space Rangers. Aboard the Astro Mega Ship were Andros the Red Space Ranger, Carlos Vallerte the Black Space Ranger, Theodore Jay "TJ" Jarvis Johnson the Blue Space Ranger, Ashley Hammond the Yellow Space Ranger and Cassie Chan the Pink Space Ranger.

"And that's not all," Andros said, "we have brought some more reinforcements." Soon five more beams of light streamed from the Astro Mega Ship and onto the Omega Megazord. The light materialized into the five main Galaxy Rangers: Leo Corbett the Red Galaxy Ranger, Kai Chan the Blue Galaxy Ranger, Damon Henderson the Green Galaxy Ranger, Maya the Yellow Galaxy Ranger and Kendrix Morgan the Pink Galaxy Ranger. The five Galaxy Rangers entered the Omega Megazord's cockpit and forced Jinxer and the Batlings out.

"You annoying Power Brats, you'll pay for this!" Jinxer shouted as he and the Batlings began to flee. While the demons retreated Cross Patch grew to giant size to match the Megazords. The Rescue Megazord turned to Cross Patched and summoned one of Artillatron's cannons into its right hand and fired upon the pirate, destroying him.

The whole commotion distracted the Batlings that were piloting the Life Force Megazord and five Light Speed Rescue Rangers used the distraction to board the Megazord and forced the Batlings out, regaining control of the Megazord.

Meanwhile Ryan was transporting Eric to the Skull Cavern. Ryan rode in a red motorcycle designed by Light Speed Rescue that had a side car in which Eric had been placed. The young dragon groggily came to his senses. "Glad to see you're coming back around," Ryan said to him.

Eric took in his surroundings for a moment before asking, "What's going on?"

"You don't remember? You transformed into that huge monster and went ballistic on Darkonda and Olympius," Ryan explained, "we had to use the Life Force Megazord's saber to disrupt the negative energies in you to turn you back to normal, you passed out after that." Eric looked away in shame, embarrassed that he had let himself transform into his dark form again. Ryan sensed his distress, "Hey, don't worry about it, stuff like this happens to the best of us.

"But listen, Carter asked me to take you into the Skull Cavern to rescue the prisoners there," the Titanium Ranger explained. "I used to live in the Skull Cavern with the demons for a short while so I know some secret passages that we could use to get inside, but the place will be crawling with enemies so we'll have to be careful."

Eric nodded in agreement, "All right then, let's do this!" And Ryan drove the

No sooner had Cross Patch been destroyed but a large swarm of ghosts emerged from the gate and transformed into a large group of monsters, all of which were part of Scorpius' crew. The leaders of the group were two pirate captains. The older-looking pirate had a reddish demonic face, large bat-like ears, a bearded face, a blue captain's hat with the pirates' standard of a hook with a pirate's face in the hook and wore an eye patch on his left eye and a hook on his left hand and wore a suit that resembled a wooden ship with a steering wheel on his chest. This was Captain Mutiny, pirate of the Lost Galaxy. The younger pirate was Captain Gregory, a friend of Captain Mutiny, who had gray seaweed-like hair and a red and white body that resembled a more modern yacht. Both pirate captains wielded a cutlass. Along with the pirate captains was Trakeena, daughter of Scorpius, who was wearing her green, skintight mantis-like armor and wielded the staff that was made from her father's tail. Along with these three leading forces were some of the pirates' generals, one of whom was Villamax. Another general that had arrived was Hexuba, an Egyptian sorceress, Treacheron a half human, half manta ray samurai warrior, and Barbarax, a robotic Viking-like warrior.

Along with these enemies were many of the monsters that served under them. Each monster belonged to one of four groups of monsters that served under four of the generals: Villamax, Hexuba, Treacheron and Barbarax. Five of the monsters were followers of Villamax, all of which were insect-like and wore leather biker attire. The first monster was Rad, a red scorpion monster that wore shades and a brown comb over hairdo. The second monster was Horn, a golden weevil monster that had a long pair of horn-like antennae, hence his name. The third monster was Torbador, a white, blue and gold metallic rhinoceros beetle that worse spiked armlets. The fourth was Motor Mantis, a motorcycle-riding praying mantis and the last was Quake Maker, a golden brown wasp.

There were also five monsters from Treacheron's group that emerged from the gate, all of which were human hybrids of various sea creatures and wielded samurai weapons and armor. The first monster was Teska, a samurai that wielded a thin katana, wore a basket on his head and had octopus-like eyes on his shoulders. The second was Mutantrum, a red sea urchin that wore a white and blue-striped suit, a red cape and wielded a scepter and whose voice sounded like Lord Zedd's. The third was Samuron, a coral-based samurai that wore red and black armor and wielded a sledgehammer. The fourth and fifth monsters were the Shark Brothers, a pair of warriors that had oni-like faces and wore armor that resembled sharks: one Shark brother wore green armor and had the traditional triangular-shaped nose shark head for a helmet while the other was reddish brown with a hammerhead shark's head for his helmet.

The third group consisted of Hexuba's monsters based on various mythological creatures. One of the monsters from Hexuba's group that emerged from the gate was Freaky Tiki, a silly-looking monster that resembled a tribal pygmy cannibal that wore a large wooden mask with a silly smiling face, black horns, had the skin in the colors of a tiger, wore white furred armlets, leg guards and wielded a spear. The second was Skelekron, a skeletal knight that wore back armor with bone-like designs, wielded a sword in his right hand and carried a shield in his left; the shield was one half blue, the other half white, with a black skull design in the middle. The third monster was Icy Angel, a feminine blue angel-like monster. The fourth was Gaara Gaara, a blue and orange striped monster with six arms that resembled some sort of god from Hinduism. The last was Rykon, a pharaoh monster.

Barbarax's monsters were robotic and among the groups his group had the most number of members emerge from the gates. The first was Bammers, a black hammer-based robot. The second was Cannon Brawl, a large, muscular black robot with a pair of cannons on his arm. The third was Magnetox a black and gold robot with a magnet for a head and wielded a scepter that could drain powers. The fourth was Bazookas, a rusty robot with a pair of bazookas on his shoulders. The fifth was Ironite, a silver robot with a pair of tank treads on his shoulders. The last monster was Chainsaws, a white and blue robot with chainsaws for a right hand and a pair of circular saws on his shoulders and on the sides of his face.

"Will someone shut that darn door?!" Ronny asked in exasperation, frustrated that the Gates of the Underworld still stood wide open. "I'm tired of fighting all of these monsters!"

"I guess it's up to us," Mack said, "we're going in!" The Drive Max charged forward through the throng of monsters and headed towards the Underworld Gates.

"We'll cover you!" Justin shouted from the Turbo Megazord's cockpit.

(As the Rangers fought the Space Pirates the theme song "Invincible" played in the background)

The Drive Max hacked and slashed its way through the horde of monsters towards the gate and began pushing the heavy stone doors closed. While this was happening Magnetox aimed his magnet staff and fired a beam at the Omega Megazord and began draining the Galaxy Rangers' powers. Nearby the High Octane Megazord combined with the Tail Spinner. The Megazord's left arm withdrew into its shoulder, allowing the Tail Spinner to connect where it once was, creating a new arm for the High Octane, the High Octane Megazord Tail Spinner Mode. The High Octane then used the Tail Spinner to slash through Magnetox, destroying the magnet monster and thereby saving the Galaxy Rangers from losing their powers.

"_The time has come to stand our ground; We have the power inside us."_

Teska charged at the Turbo Megazord and attempted to slash it with his katana, but the Turbo Megazord aimed its Artillery Cannon at the octopus monster and destroyed him in one blast. Quake Maker then spat out some of its quake stakes from its mouth, which landed on the ground near where the Turbo Megazord was standing. The quake stakes created tremors in the ground, shaking the earth, causing the Turbo Megazord to lose its balance and dropped the cannon it was carrying. "We'll cut you down to size!" The Shark brothers charged at the Rescue Megazord and used their katanas to hack and slash into it. The Rescue Megazord held the cannon it was carrying to block out their weapons. Nearby the Rescue Megazord spotted the Artillery Power cannon that the Turbo Megazord had dropped and formed an idea in its head. The Rescue Megazord shoved the two Shark brothers away and leapt in the air towards the Artillery Cannon and picked it up with its free hand and pointed both Artillery Power cannons at the Shark Brothers. "Artillery Power, fire!" The Rescue Megazord unleashed the payload of the Artillery Power cannons on the Shark Brothers, destroying them.

_"They think they won, but look around, We won't let evil inside us."_

Cannon Brawl then began his attack, firing his cannons at both the Turbo and Rescue Megazords. The constant barrage of cannonballs caused both Megazords to stagger back. Meanwhile Motor Mantis rode in on his motorcycle and charged towards the two Megazords. "Not so fast, motor mouth!" Nearby the High Octane Megazord had disengaged its Tail Spinner arm and was now attaching the Wolf Cruiser Zord to its right arm, forming a giant handgun. The High Octane fired a barrage of lasers at both Motor Mantis and Cannon Brawl, one stray laser managed to blow up Motor Mantis' motorcycle, destroying the monster as well. The lasers proved to be a good distraction for Cannon Brawl as the Turbo and Rescue Megazords recovered and focusing their attention to the monster. The Rescue Megazord aimed and fired its Artillery Cannons at the Turbo Megazord while the Turbo Megazord spun in place, charging up for a new attack. Just as the Rescue Megazord's blast was about to hit the Turbo Megazord it swung its saber like a baseball bat and redirected the blast at Cannon Brawl. The combined energies of both attacks blew Cannon Brawl to smithereens.

_"And we won't see another day, And you won't see another day, If we don't take them on today..."_

Next Bammers and Samuron charged at the Rescue Megazord. "It's Hammer Time!" shouted the two monsters as they began smashing their weapons into the giant robot. The Rescue Megazord attempted to block the monsters' blows with its cannons but they easily parried and began hammering at the Lightning Fire Tamer Zord body, damaging it. While Bammers and Samuron attacked the Rescue Megazord Horn used its long antennae to ensnare the Turbo Megazord and began crushing its arms and legs. The alarms in both Megazords' cockpits were blaring. "Justin, the Rescue Megazord is too badly damaged to stay in its current form," the Phantom Ranger said, "and I can see that the Turbo Megazord has taken a lot of damage too, I think it's time to split up the Zords and form the Rescue Turbo Megazord!"

_"We are strong, we are tough, and we're invincible. We are here, we are now, and we're invincible."_

"All right, Rescue Turbo Megazord formation!" Both Megazords then separated into their small components. To begin the transformation Red Lightning and Mountain Blaster recombined to form the Turbo Megazord's torso. Next Thunder Loader and Star Racer transformed into the Rescue Megazord's legs and Wind Rescue transformed into a pair of arms. Wind Rescue, Thunder Loader and Star Racer all combined with the Turbo Megazord's torso, completing the transformation. The Rescue Turbo Megazord was basically the Turbo Megazord with the Rescue Megazord's arms and legs.

_"We are strong, we are tough, and we're invincible. We are here, and as one, we're invincible!"_

Freaky Tiki was the next monster to attack, the tribal monster swung its spear at the Rescue Turbo Megazord but it parried the attack with its Turbo Megazord Saber. The Megazord then performed the Turbo Megazord's spinout attack, destroying Freaky Tiki. It then turned towards Samuron and Bammers. Samuron charged forward with his sledge hammer but the Rescue Turbo Megazord sliced the monster's hammer in half with its saber.

"They send their best, we will not run, They set their aims to destroy us."

Next the Rescue Turbo Megazord summoned one of its Artillery Power cannons in its right hand. Icy Angel then glided in and began attacking the Rescue Turbo Megazord by exhaling cold winds, hoping to freeze the Megazord but was instead caught in the Megazord's cannon fire and was destroyed. The Rescue Turbo Megazord then summoned its other Artillery Cannon and used it on Skelekron, blowing the monster to bits. Finally it turned and fired both of its cannons upon Bammers and Samuron, destroying the hammer-wielding monsters.

_"We cannot rest until they're done, I'm sure they love to annoy us."_

Mutantrum focused on fighting the High Octane Megazord. First he summoned a beam of light from his scepter that transformed into a glowing stream of rope that wrapped around the High Octane Megazord and swung his scepter, swinging the High Octane along with it. When the High Octane fell to the ground Mutantrum walked up to the fallen Megazord and began bashing it with his scepter. Suddenly a barrage of lasers showered Mutantrum, causing him to stagger backwards. The blasts came from two more Zord Attack Vehicles that arrived on the scene: the Falcon Copter, a red and gold falcon-themed helicopter, and the Tiger Jet, a black and silver fighter jet designed to resemble a white tiger. The two Zords were piloted by Gem and Gemma, Ranger Operator Series Gold and Silver respectively.

"Hang on guys, help is on the way!" Gem, the Gold Ranger said.

"Let's combine our Zords!" Gemma shouted.

"All right, combine!" First the Tiger Jet's wings detached and reattached to the front of the Zord and the Tiger Jet then attached itself in the High Octane Megazord's left arm socket. Next the Falcon Copter's "lets" rotated so that they faced the opposite direction they originally did and then attached to the High Octane's right arm socket.

"You're going to pay for that, Rangers!" Mutantrum shouted as he fired a laser blast from his scepter at the High Octane Megazord. In response the High Octane flung the Falcon Copter's propeller at the monster, deflecting the laser attack and then cutting Mutantrum before returning to the Zord's arm like a boomerang. The Falcon Copter then began to glow with golden light and an arrow made out of pure fiery energy materialized from the Zord, the High Octane then used the Tiger Jet as a sort of bow to launch the arrow, which hit Mutantrum and destroyed the sea urchin monster.

"And I don't see another day, And you don't see another day, If we don't take down on today..."

The Drive Max Megazord continued to attempt to shut the Underworld Gates. It was suddenly ambushed by Treacheron, who slashed the Megazord with his katana. Treacheron growled angrily, "All of my warriors have been destroyed, they gave their lives to make sure the gates remained opened," Treacheron said, "I will make sure their sacrifice will not be in vain!" The monster general continued to slash the Drive Max with his katana weakening. The Drive Max Megazord parried the katana with its pick axe and smacked Treacheron with its shovel. The Drive Max then combined its weapons into one, forming the Drive Max Saber. With its weapon in sword mode it was easier for the Drive Max to fight, the Megazord was now more easily able to parry the slashes from Treacheron's katana. After several strokes the Drive Max was able to create an opening and slashed Treacheron in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards. The Drive Max then prepared for its finishing move: It traced the image of the Operation Overdrive logo in the air in front of it, of a diamond shape inside a circle, then delivered a powerful slash attack of its own, filled with Morphing Grid energy, and slashed the samurai-like general. Treacheron clutched his chest in pain from where the Drive Max's saber hit. "My warriors, Scorpius, forgive me!" and with that Treacheron fell and exploded.

"We are strong, we are tough, and we're invincible. We are here, we are now, and we're invincible."

After destroying Treacheron the Drive Max Megazord continued its attempt to shut the Underworld Gates. "Shiver me timbers, you're quite the persistent one," Captain Mutiny grunted as he swung his sword at the Drive Max. The Drive Max turned just in time to block Mutiny's cutlass but then the pirate captain raked his hook hand against the Drive Max's metallic casing and then incapacitated the Drive Max by blowing a stream of fire from his mouth.

"This isn't looking good guys," Mack said, "we're going to need the Sentinel Knight's help with this, Sentinel Sword!" Just then a giant golden sword flew in and slashed into Captain Mutiny, causing the pirate captain to stumble back. With Captain Mutiny distracted the Drive Max was able to leap on board the Battle Fleet as the giant battle ship made landfall.

"So you want to play a game of Battleship with me, maties?!" Captain Mutiny said as he spotted the Drive Max aboard the Battle Fleet, "well you're not going to sink my ship so easily!" In his rage Mutiny spat fireball after fireball from his bearded mouth at the Drive Max but the Megazord easily deflected the projectiles with its saber. One stray fireball was sent right back at Captain Mutiny, stunning him.

"Sentinel Sword!" The Sentinel Sword then flew into the Drive Max's hand. "Operation Overdrive Arsenal Ready!" With that the Drive Max furiously slashed the Sentinel Sword in a crisscross pattern, cutting into Captain Mutiny with green, fiery energy.

The pirate captain groaned in pain, clutching is boat-like body. "There's a leak in the boiler room, the ship is going down!" The Sentinel Sword's energy consumed Captain Mutiny and his body exploded in a massive burst of fire and shrapnel.

_"We are strong, we are tough, and we're invincible. We are here, and as one, we're invincible!"_

"No! My Captain!" Barbarax cried out after seeing the destruction of his beloved leader. "You're going to pay for that Rangers, I'll keelhaul the lot of you!" The robotic Viking raised his axe high and charged at the Drive Max and Battle Fleet but the Sentinel Sword flew from the Drive Max's hands and cut into Barbarax. The Sword then began its transformation into its true form. First the hilt raised itself away from the blade, the blade then transformed into a pair of legs while the sides of the hilt transformed into a pair of arms and the pommel transformed into a knight-like face. The Sentinel Sword had completed its transformation from a sword into the Sentinel Knight.

"I am Zuban, the Sentinel Knight, friend of the Power Rangers." The knight posed and readied himself for battle.

"Any friend of the Power Rangers is no friend of mine!" The two began fighting with Barbarax attempting to slice the Sentinel Knight through with his axe while the knight parried his blows with a combination of his durable armor and martial arts skills. Barbarax again attempted to hack away at the Sentinel Knight but the knight kicked the monster's axe away and then delivered energized kicks at Barbarax, destroying him.

"And we won't see another day, And you won't see another day, If we don't take them on today..."

"I'm going to need the Rescue Runners, I need someone to take over the Battle Fleet," Tyzonn announced.

"I'm on my way," Mack replied as he teleported into the Battle Fleet's cockpit while Tyzonn teleported into the cockpit of one of his Siren Builders. The Rescue Runners were a trio of Zords that formed the Flash Point Megazord, two of the Zords resembled white and red police cruisers with a #12 and #13 on the sides and cannons that shot out both water and lasers on the front of the cars while the third Zord, which formed the main body, resembled a red fire truck with a pair of crane arms. The Rescue Runners emerged from a ramp leading out of the Battle Fleet's hull. Once the Rescue Runners had left the Battle Fleet itself began its transformation into Megazord mode. Rocket thrusters underneath the Megazord propelled the giant war machine into an upright position while the bottom of the hull transformed into a pair of legs. Several of the Zords disengaged from the main body of the Battle Fleet and transformed into the Megazord's arms, legs and chest armor before reconnecting in their respective places. The Battle Fleet's bridge transformed into a somewhat spiky, humanoid head that connected at the top of the Megazord, completing the transformation. The Battle Fleet Megazord pounded its fists together, ready for battle.

"Let's go! We are strong, and we are tough, and we're invincible."

The Drive Max Megazord continued its attempt to shut the massive Underworld Gates but was still getting pulverized when Trakeena beat on it with her staff and Hexuba cast spells to inflict damage. "This is hopeless! We're never going to get these gates closed if these monsters keep attacking us!" William shouted in frustration.

"I'm going to get the rest of our Zords here and form the Dual Drive Megazord to help out," Ronny said as she teleported from the cockpit and back to Operation Overdrive's headquarters to retrieve the remaining Drive Max Vehicles. The rest of the Zord fleet included an orange drill machine called Drill Driver #6, a light blue backhoe called the Shovel Driver #7, a green cement truck called Cement Driver #8, a purple crane machine called Crane Driver #9, and a red jet fighter called the Sonic Streaker. Ronny piloted the Sonic Streaker and remotely controlled the other Zords and commanded them to head back to the battlefield. On their way there they went through the transformation process into the Dual Drive Megazord. First the Sonic Streaker folded its wings against itself with the Crane and Cement Drivers connected to its bottom to form the Megazord's legs. The Drill and Crane Drivers connected to the Sonic Streaker's sides to form the arms while a humanoid head appeared on top.

_"Let's go! We are here, and we are now, and we're invincible."_

While the Rangers and their Megazords fought against the Space Pirates Ryan and Eric arrived at the Skull Cavern. The Skull Cavern did not have a clear entrance since the castle the demons dwelled in sat atop the mountainous structure. "Darn, there's no clear entrance, if only we had Carter's Mobile Armored Vehicle, then we'd be able to fly in." Ryan groaned in frustration.

"Hey, you guys need some help?" At that time Ronny was piloting the Dual Drive Megazord over the area and noticed Ryan and Eric's predicament. "When there isn't a door you make one!" Using the Dual Drive's Drill Driver arm Ronny drilled a hole into the side of the Skull Cavern, creating an entrance for Ryan and Eric to proceed through.

"Thanks for the help!" Ryan shouted, giving the Dual Drive Megazord a thumbs-up. "Come on, Eric, let's get in there and complete the mission!"

"Okay!" Ryan then drove the cycle into the hole while Ronny and the Dual Drive joined the other Rangers and their Megazords in fighting the giant monsters.

_"Let's go! We are strong, and we are tough, and we're invincible."_

The Dual Drive landed next to the Drive Max at the Underworld Gates and joined its fellow Megazord in closing the gates while the other Rangers battled the monsters. Nearby the Galaxy Rangers who were piloting the Omega Megazord summoned the Lights of Orion to give the Megazord added armor and a new sword weapon. The only remaining Space Pirates remaining were Villamax, Trakeena, Hexuba and Captain Gregory with the remaining monsters and generals destroyed. Villamax stood protectively in front of Trakeena and charged into battle against the Omega Megazord. Villamax attempted to strike the Omega Megazord with his sword but the Megazord blocked with its spear and swords. While the Omega Megazord and Villamax fought the Battle Fleet Megazord charged at Trakeena. The Battle Fleet attempted its finishing move by rotating its enormous fists and slamming its foes with a powerful punch from each hand. Just as the fists were about to smash into Trakeena she blocked the attack with her staff and shoved her opponent back before summoning a laser from her staff that zapped the Battle Fleet, toppling it.

_"Let's go! We are here, and as one, we're invincible!"_

The Flash Point Megazord joined in fighting Trakeena by spouting bursts of highly-pressurized water from its shoulder cannon at the insect queen but Trakeena spun her staff in front of her to deflect the water attacks away. She then leapt into the air and swung her staff, knocking the Flash Point Megazord's right arm, followed with another swing from the staff, knocking off the Megazord's left arm and then kicked the Flash Point in its chest, knocking it down. Trakeena then turned towards the Underworld gate and noticed the Drive Max and Dual Drive Megazords attempting to close the gate. She began by blasting the Dual Drive Megazord, the blast was so intense that it actually caused the Megazord to malfunction and shatter, transforming back into its smaller components. Trakeena then set her sights on the Drive Max Megazord and ran towards it with her staff raised.

Just before Trakeena landed her blow the Drive Max's right arm disconnected and in its place the Drill Driver connected, forming a new right arm for the Megazord which parried Trakeena's attack. The Drive Max activated the Drill Driver's finishing move, stabbing Trakeena with the drill's tip, forcing her back. Next the left arm disconnected, allowing the Cement Driver to connect in its place. The Drive Max then activated the Cement Driver, spraying cement all over Trakeena from the feet up, encasing her lower torso in cement.

"Hey, guys, could you lend me a hand?" Tyzonn shouted from the Flash Point Megazord's cockpit.

"Sure, Ty, have ours!" With that the Drill and Cement Drivers disconnected from the Drive Max Megazord and connected with the Flash Point Megazord, forming its arms.

Nearby Trakeena began breaking free from her confines. "Oh no you don't, let's try this again!" The Flash Point Megazord pointed the cement driver at Trakeena, this time fully encasing her in cement, and then performed the Drill Driver's finisher, smashing into Trakeena. The force of the attack created a massive explosion that weakened Trakeena and reduced her down to human size. The combination of cement and drill driver attack had also stripped her of her armor, revealing her true form of a young woman wearing insect themed gear.

"My queen!" Villamax retreated from his battle with the Omega Megazord and shrunk down to human size to accompany her. "This battle is lost to us, my queen, we should evacuate while we still have the chance." Villamax said.

Trakeena sneered at the Rangers and their Megazord, "You haven't seen the last of me," she said as both she and Villamax teleported away, leaving only Gregory and Hexuba to fend off the Rangers.

"Oh dear, look at the time, I must be going." Hexuba and Captain Gregory then teleported away as well, transforming into blue and white vapor and drifted away.

Ryan and Eric made their way through the Skull Cavern. They eventually found the cavern they were looking for where the hostages were held. Inside the cavern many innocent civilians were being held behind an electrified fence. Standing guard over the hostages was a mutant criminal named Mr. Mechanau. In Eric's mind Mechanau resembled the grim reaper; the mutant wore a black and violet cowl and cape, had a semi-robotic body and wielded a sword. "It appears we have intruders," Mechanau said with the voice of an elderly gentleman.

"What do you have planned, you freak?" Ryan asked.

"These people will serve the Alliance as our soldiers," Mechanau said showing a vial of amber-colored serum. "This serum was once used by Frax and me to turned people like these into Cyclobot slaves, and with it we will infect these people with the Venjix virus and rebuild our army with them."

"That's sick! You won't get away with this!"

"We've already made fine strides in our progress, Ranger, let me introduce you to one of our test subjects." Mechanau snapped his fingers. Another figure strolled into the chamber, it was Dillon, the Black RPM Ranger.

"Dillon, no, not you too!" Ryan gasped.

"Yes, he's proven to be a useful puppet," Mechanau replied, "Destroy him, Black Ranger!" Without another word Dillon and Ryan began their duel.

"Eric, I'll distract Ryan, you help those hostages," Ryan said.

Eric nodded, drawing out the Thunder Max Saber. Mechanau stood between him and the electrified fence. "You won't be getting far this time," Mechanau unsheathed his own sword and ran at Eric, attempting to hack him with the sword but Eric blocked the attack with his Thunder Max Saber. "I see you have a sword too," Mechanau stated.

"Yes, but mine is also a gun." Eric shoved Mechanau away and turned the Thunder Max into its blaster mode and shot several lasers into Mechanau, sending the mutant reeling. Eric then pointed the Blaster at the locks of the fences, freeing the hostages, "Go, run!" The hostages did not need to be told twice as they fled out of the chamber.

Ryan did his best to hold out against Dillon. "Titanium Ranger, my statistics show me that you require my assistance," a feminine voice came over Ryan's communicator.

"Who is this?" Ryan asked.

"I am known as Dr. K, I developed the RPM Ranger technology and trained its users," the voice replied.

"Nice to meet you, but I'm really in a bind here," Ryan replied.

"I can provide you with the necessary tool to turn the tide of your fight," Dr. K announced. Suddenly a tool that resembled an epi-pen with green fluid in it materialized in Ryan's hand. "This is a serum containing a vaccine for the Venjix virus, use it on Dillon," Dr. K explained to Ryan.

"Okay, here it goes!" Ryan sidestepped an attack from Dillon and then stuck the needle into Dillon's thigh, uploading the vaccine. The effect was almost immediate, returning Dillon to his normal state.

Meanwhile, in the Delta Command Megazord. The SPD Rangers succeeded in destroying the Elite Krybots and made their way to the command center where the cockpit was located. They found the head pilot's chair facing away from them, knowing that on the other side Brood Wing sat. "All right, Brood Wing, you've gone far enough," Sky announced.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" the chair turned around to meet their opponent, but something was off. Brood Wing did not have his helmet on and his suit was magenta-colored while it normally was red.

"Wait a minute, you're not Brood Wing!" Z shouted.

"I knew I sensed something off about you," Bridge stated.

"That's right," the fake Brood Wing replied, his voice transforming from an organic-sounding to a more electronic voice. "I am the latest of Brood Wing's Krybot models, designed in his likeness."

"Well if you're just another one of Brood Wing's Krybots then it shouldn't take too long to beat you!" Jack retorted.

"I don't think so!" the Brood Wing Krybot leapt from the chair it was sitting in and swatted at the Rangers with his wing arms. This version of the Krybot was a lot swifter than the previous models, making it difficult for the Rangers to attack. Fortunately Sky was able to land a lucky shot on the BW Krybot, stunning it, allowing the other Rangers to open fire and finish off the robot. While the SPD Rangers had been battling the Krybots Commander Kruger and R.I.C. had rescued the SPD staff, allowing SPD to regain control over the Delta Command Megazord.

In the Skull Cavern Mechanau staggered back to his feet in time to see Ryan and Dillon perform their own attacks on him, defeating him and causing him to shrink back down to containment size. In another chamber of the Skull Cavern Queen Bansheera sat on her throne. "My queen!" Jinxer buzzed into the room. "I'm afraid the Rangers have defeated our allies and are storming the Skull Cavern as we speak, we must evacuate!"

Queen Bansheera hissed in anger, "Curse you, Power Rangers, I've had enough with you!"

Before another word was said a viewing window appeared in the air above Bansheera and Jinxer. In the viewing window was the hideous face of Master Vile. "So, I see the Rangers are giving you a hard time, your highness, I'm willing to provide you with sanctuary on one of my planets for the time being until you can get back on your feet," Vile offered.

Bansheera sighed in defeat, "Very well, I accept your offer, Master Vile," the demon queen answered, "Jinxer, summon our remaining forces and let us retreat to the M51 Galaxy."

"At once, my queen." With that Bansheera, Jinxer and any demons remaining in the Skull Cavern transformed into spirits and departed.

The battle for the city was won! The Rangers had regained control over many of their Zords and rescued all the hostages within the city. Everyone had a role to play: Dillon, Ryan and Eric escorted the hostages out of the Skull Cavern and to a safe location, the SPD Rangers collected up all of the Mutant and Alien criminals they had defeated while the Light Speed and Operation Overdrive Rangers began repairing the damages to the city. Most of the enemies had been destroyed, contained or scattered. The Space Rangers reported that there were enemies stationed on other worlds and so they asked to borrow some of the Zords the Light Speed Rescue Rangers used, so the Omega and Life Force Megazords and the Light Speed Solarzord were launched into Space for the Space Rangers to control.

While the Rangers assisted the civilians and repaired the damages to the city, Eric returned to the Command Center to rest. When he arrived he found out some bad news, while Eric and the Rangers were fighting off the many different alien and mutant criminals in the city Trent had appeared in Reef Side, injured, so Connor went to help him, but it was a trap and Connor was ambushed and captured by the White Terrorsaurus, which had used Trent as bait to lure him out. Billy and Haley were working on tracking his location, but for the time being nothing else could be done so Eric rested.


End file.
